Este cuerpo no es el mio
by cristiinaa
Summary: No sé por qué, pero esté peso en la entrepierna no tiene nada que ver con la compresa... Ey ey ey ¿qué le ha pasado a mi pelo? ¿desde cuando soy pelirrojo...? ¿y es más... por qué tengo tetas? SOCORROO!
1. capitulo 1

Buenass! Este es mi primer fic así que como todo lo q suelo hacer de primeras es muuuy cutre aviso!

Basado en 7º año un poco modificado de lo que es el ultimo libro.

Esperoo que os gusteee!!

Solo han pasado varios meses desde que nuestro queridísimo y venerado señor oscuro Voldy la palmo (vease la ironía en el asunto) y aquí en Hogwarts todo sigue igual..bueno casi igual..

La profesora Mcgonagall es la directora así que como esa vieja arpía es buena a dejado volver a algunos alumnos de 7º que por motivos "de sangre" no pudieron asistir el año pasado, entre esos alumnos esta mi queridísimo hermano Ron, con su oooh por fin! novia Hermione y nuestro adorado héroe Harry Potter. No es que no me alegre de que estén conmigo en este año, pero se vuelven pesados, dos están que parece q mañana el mundo se acaba es mas veo que en unos meses soy tía de octillizos pelirrojos y sabelotodos y el último que decir de Harry, después de todo lo que hemos vivido-y desvivido también- nuestras constantes discusiones durante el verano peleas dejarlo y volver otra vez como amantes desquiciados para dejarlo a los dos días para acabar montándonoslo en la cama de mis padres mientras estos están en la cocina para acabar definitivamente, no me hace muy agradable verlo ya hasta en mis clases!.

A todo esto hay que añadir la muerte de Fred, pobre mamá y pobre George nunca los había visto tan decaídos sobre todo al ultimo, como me gustaría poder hacer algo más para devolverles la sonrisa a la mirada.

Definitivamente la vida es una mierda pero enorme y plastosa

Mierda ya llego tarde a transformaciones

-Señorita Weasley, llega media hora tarde- me dice la bruja esta nada mas verme ni un ooh buenas tardes como te va la vida nada que llego tarde…creo q ya me había dado cuenta..¬¬..

-Ya profesora pero es que no me veía con ganas de asistir a clase ya sabe lo de mi hermano y todo eso…- siento a veces usar al pobre Fred, no se lo merece pero al menos sigue haciendo cosas por su hermanita querida

-Esta bien, no tomare cartas sobre el asunto debido a la gran pérdida que ha sufrido. Tome asiento al lado de Potter- cojonudo al lado del "gran héroe"

-Ginny¿no crees que te estas pasando un poco?- y ahora que pretenderá el imbecil este

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas..Harry- y añadamos una mirada de te odio anormal pero me muero por besarte

-Conmigo no te hagas la tonta…esta claro que te as saltado la mitad de la clase por que te a dado la gana- así que esas tenemos eeehh?

-Bueno y, lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe- ayy como me diga q le incumbe

-Eres imposible- concluyó Harry haciendo garabatos en su libro

-En algo estamos de acuerdo- y cierro los ojos para echarme una buena siesta

-De verdad Luna yo no se que es lo que le pasa a la gente conmigo, Ron esta mas sobreprotector que nunca coño ni que fuera de cristal, Hermione mas enamorada así que "Ginny tu hermano tiene razón, si tienes algún problema nos lo puedes contar, sabes que te ayudaremos" y ya de Harry ni te hablo ese grandísimo imbecil estupido que se cree que me conoce mejor q yo. Arrjj ya podrían haber dejado el colegio!- grito desesperada asustando a unos alumnos de primero que están disfrutando de la tarde en el lago.

-Bueno déjales, intenta no se…habla con ellos…dales la razón como a los tontos…demuéstrales q no eres tan frágil…-mm…Luna en su mundo es peor que un ogro pedo

-Si Luna claro, cuando bajes de tu mundo me avisas me voy a cenar- me levanto ágilmente y me largo del lado de mi amiga corriendo

-Vale..-me abra escuxado esa mirada en el infinito no me gusta nada

Y sigo corriendo como una posesa mientras esos alumnos a los que e asustado anteriormente se miran como diciendo si definitivamente esa pronto acaba en el manicomio, en estos momentos donde Luna parece que se a fumado vaya usted a saber que me voy a hablar con Colin pero ya no puedo porque será? Aahh ya se porque esta muerto…bueno al menos correr me relaja me da igual quien me mira y quien me señala correr es muy divertido la verdad hasta…que me choco con algo

-A ver si miramos por donde vamos, joder- grito como si me fuera la vida en ello mientras mato con la mirada al ser con el que me he chocado

-Dirás mejor a ver si miro por donde vas…¿Qué pasa que ya te has vuelto a pelear con Potter?-oigo una voz fría…demasiado…perfecto de los cientos de alumnos que hay justo me a tocado caerme encima del único que pueda hacer que hoy nazca la nueva Voldemorta

-Apártate Malfoy, si discuto o no con Potter no es tu problema o ¿es que acaso estas celoso?- le miro con cara susto como si me creyera lo que estoy diciendo

-¿Celoso de quien, comadreja?-me mira levantando una ceja…de verdad este chico es tonto…normal rubio, cachas, mujeriego, perfecto para untar en el y comérselo a cachitos pero sin saber hacer una o con un canuto

-Hombre celoso de Potter supongo…¿o acaso estas celoso de mi?-soy mala…probando así la inteligencia de este intento de humano

-¿Insinúas algo Weasley?- si definitivamente es tonto

-Nada Malfoy no insinuó nada. Me a alegrado chocar hablar contigo y también vacilarte un poco de la forma mas sutil que he podido…pero el Gran Comedor me llama- me levanto dignamente, y me dirijo al Gran Comedor a callar a esas tripas q me dicen…comida comida. Por cierto que es eso que brilla…recorcholis una pulsera…no hay nadie por ningún sitio así que como dicen en mi casa el que lo encuentra se lo queda.

bueno bueno aquí se acaba el primer capitulo, ya se que aun no es ni fiel al titulo ni a nada pero poco a poco iré liando la trama!

Si si es un poco cutre pero iré mejorando poco a poco comprenderme soy nueva en estas cosas D

Dejar rewiews si os ha gustado si no para decirme q no vuelva a escribir lo que queraisss!!

Dewww!


	2. la pulsera

Y bueno la espera se a hecho corta (por no decir q no ha habido ninguna espera) pero como estoy de vacaciones mi tiempo libre ha aumentado considerablemente, hasta q me toque estudiar para las recuperaciones, claro esta…-.-"

Bueno y aquí viene el segundo capitulo que intentare que no sea tan cutre como el primero, ni tan corto pero ojo no prometo nada (

Ya sabéis dejar rewiews y todo eso…

Después de una gran cena me dirijo a mi sala común a descansar un poco que me lo merezco, aun que lo único que hago últimamente es descansar…en fin es muy dura mi vida jaja

Subo las escaleras para dirigirme a habitación ooh sorpresa una lechuza parda esta en mi cama mmm… esa lechuza me suena creo que es de un alumno de 7º de ravenclaw

_Holaa Ginny!_

_Te escribo para decirte que este viernes hay una fiesta en la estatua del caballero sin armadura a partir de las 10 hasta que el cuerpo aguante._

_No faltes y llevate a quien te de la gana cuantos mas seamos mejor ¿no?_

_La contraseña es yermes_

_¡No faltess!_

_Un beso_

_Mark Figgs_

Como no Mark Figgs ese chico le gustan mas las fiestas que un tonto una tiza no hay mes que no de una y que no me invite, claro esta, la segunda cosa que ama es a mi lo tengo asumido, pero es que el pobre es taaan taaan taan… ¿como definirlo? Tan él que hasta me cae bien y todo, tendré que ir no me queda otra aun que esas fiestas con alcohol, chicos guapos, depravación por doquier no son lo mío… (n/a. va todo esto con una gran nota de ironía) y... ¿a quien me llevo? Difícil elección se lo diré a Luna para al menos reírme un rato si la fiesta decae y también a Harry para ver si encuentra alguna mujerzuela para que le de un poco de mambo y me deje en paz…a Ron vamos ni de coña como vaya no me va a dejar divertirme ni un minuto vamos me manda derechita a la habitación a cambiarme por que… menudo modelito tengo pensado hasta el mismísimo Merlín si me viera se caería de culo del asombro de tanta belleza muahaha.

Bueno vamos a bajar a la salita haber que se cuece por hay, pero antes una bañito relajante por el estrés del día y para quitarme la suciedad que tengo incrustada en mi cuerpo.

oOoh agüita calentita que gustazo si pudieran viviría aquí siempre, no como esas sirenas del lago que aparte de haber algas y bichos varios, entre ellos un calamar de mas de 8m, esta el agua fría fría muy friaa bbbrrr solo de pensarlo convertiría este baño en hielo…

Cierro los ojos y me adentro en mi día por cierto… ¿Qué coño hace Malfoy en el colegio?, vamos que yo sepa el año pasado el no tuvo ningún problema de sangre, es mas parecía que le gustaba ese cambio… ¿Por qué habrá vuelto¿Y si se quiere cargar a mi niño favorito Potter? No puede ser lo mataría yo antes a él, aun que claro si lo pensamos en frió me haría un favor así no le tendría que aguantar mas sus miradas celosas cuando me ve hasta con Ron, o su forma de controlar todo lo que hago pero aun así no no y no! Harry vivo mola mas, así le fastidio un pelin…soy mala muy mala pero aun así…me gusta...hablando de Harry que ¿estará haciendo ahora? Con Ron y Hermione dudo que este por seguro que ellos estarán en el bosque prohibido haciendo cosas prohibidas o en la biblioteca… ¡en el terreno de Hermione!…hay con todos esos libros y la bruja de la Sñra. Pince mirando…hay como se me desmelenan estos chicos últimamente.

-Ginny... ¿eres tu esa masa que esta dentro de tanto vapor?- Y ahora ¿quien molesta? Aah ya es Ann Darkings mi compañera de habitación y mi cordura en este sitio de locura

-No, soy Mary Poppins Ann…pues claro que soy yo ¿a quien esperabas encontrar?-espero que no sea a nadie comprometido para las dos, como por ejemplo Goyle jaja

-No a nadie era para asegurarme una pregunta… ¿es tuya esa pulsera de plata que hay tirada en el suelo?-pulsera de plata pulsera de plata hagamos memoria mmm…si ya esta la que me encontré después de chocar con el rubio de oro xDxD

-Si si es mía me la compre hace unos días ¿ya me la has cogido?- comprar encontrar casi es lo mismo ¿no? Y como me la haya cogido espero que mañana no se asuste al ver todo su pelo rosa con mechas verdes fosforito

-No es que me la he encontrado tirada al lado de tu uniforme… ¿Cuándo serás más ordenada? No me extraña que luego pierdas las cosas- Genial ahora va de madre lo dicho, es mi cordura

-Cuando las ranas tengan pelo y canten el himno de Estados Unidos a capella...bueno pues déjala encima de mi mesita que ya la recogeré cuando salga- A ver si piílla la indirecta de largate

-Hay hija como estas hoy, te espero en la salita-y se marcha, si pillo la indirecta

-Vale adiós!-y vuelvo a cerrarlos ojos, mientras me hundo hasta los ojos en el agua.

Después de haber estrado media hora transpuesta en la ducha me pongo unos vaqueros bajos de cadera y una camiseta negra normalita pero que aun así estoy impresionante con esa ropa y me bajo a la salita haber que es lo que se cuece por allí abajo.

-Ginny, Ginny pensaba que te habías ahogado ya- me dice mi cordura nada mas verme aparecer por las escaleras.

-Bueno a sabes que después del día tan duro que he tenido lo mínimo que me merecía era un baño de una hora para relajarme- pero que morro que tengo si lo único que he hecho hoy a sido llegar tarde a las clases dormirme en ellas

-Eres imposible- ¿Por qué todos dicen q soy imposible?

-Ann por cierto una cosa… ¿Sabes porque Malfoy esta otra vez en el colegio?-la curiosidad como dicen mato al gato

-¿Malfoy dices, Ginny, Draco Malfoy?- esa voz es demasiado masculina como para ser de Ann, es mas, esa voz creo q saber que es de…

-Si Ronald he dicho Draco Malfoy tampoco es tan difícil de comprender- y ahora vendrá la charlita de mi hermano de lo malo q son los Malfoys etc. etc.…

-¡Y desde cuando te juntas tú con esa gente Ginny? No te das cuenta que eran mortifagos bueno son, esa gente son unos asesinos por su culpa hace unos pocos meses murieran alumnos, alumnos que no habían hecho nada malo, por su culpa murieron Lupin y Tonks¿o es que ya te has olvidado de ellos¿Y Fred que, no te das cuenta?¿Y que me dices de Colin¡Era tu mejor amigo! Que ya no son nada para ti, parece ser que ya no, juntándote con esa gente. ¡Ellos son el enemigo! Eres una cabeza loca Ginevra- Veo como poco a poco toda la gente del salón se gira mirándonos a Ron a mí como la cara de Hermione se empieza a mojar por unas lágrimas rebeldes se escapan de los ojos y como a Harry se le desencaja la cara, y no quiero ni saber que cara se me ha quedado…

-Ron, déjala tampoco ha hecho nada malo, ha sido una pregunta nada mas - Hermione mi salvación has roto este silencio tan incomodo y has hecho que me tranquilice algo aun que las ganas de darle de patadas puñetazos hasta que me suplique perdón.

-No Hermione no, esta niña esta últimamente muy tonta , pero nadie se atreve a decirla nada, y ya esto harto de que siempre vaya con esos aires de autosuficiencia y con esa mascara de frialdad e ironía en la cara, saltándoselas clases contestando a cualquiera, ya la has escuchado esta mañana en transformaciones- Se esta rifando una paliza y Ronald Weasley te estas llevando todas las papeletas, aviso.

-Mira "hermanito" primero, tú no eres quien para juzgarme, si no, mírate a ti primero, o es que acaso no ves que tú también has cambiado, ahora solamente vives por y para Hermione, con Harry ya no estáis tanto…y conmigo estas intentado ahora compensar, todo un verano de pasotismo hacia mi persona..Por lo que ahora no me eches en cara todo lo que he cambiado primero mira tus hechos y las consecuencias que has sufrido y entonces a lo mejor comprenderás mejor las cosas. Y segundo con quien me junte o me deje de juntar eso a ti te importa una mierda por que es mi vida y no la tuya o ¿acaso yo te dije algo cuando andabas con gente que a mi me parecían de lo peor?- le solté roja de ira, mientras me daba la vuelta y me fui corriendo a mi habitación con lagrimas de rabia inundando mis ojos.

Hecho un hechizo a la puerta no quiero que nadie me vea llorar me prometí a mi misma no volver a hacerlo, pero no es justo que ahora Ron me eche en cara todo lo que he cambiado, si justo me he creado esta mascara es para ocultar un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y soledad que me invade desde la muerte de Fred y Colin¡Dios como los hecho de menos! Pero me prometí, es mas me jure, no volver a derramar una lagrima por ellos, no volver a sentirme indefensa y abandonada en ningún momento de mi vida, me lo prometí por ellos por que seguro que no les gustaría verme así de rota por dentro con esa herida aun por cicatrizar, como me pase un mes entero llorando todas las noches cuando todos estaban dormidos, sin darme cuenta de la suerte que tuve por que claro yo estuve apunto de morir a manos de Bellatrix, y ahora este animal de hermano que tengo me dice que he cambiado, y que me importan un pito sus muertes…si de verdad el supiera por todo lo que he pasado ahora mismo me estaría pidiendo perdón de rodillas, por que claro esta el no ha perdido a Harry o a Hermione, ni siquiera a Neville…

En fin basta de lamentarse volvamos a ser la misma Ginevra Weasley que era atrevida, rebelde y con el toque de ironía y sarcasmo correspondiente a una ternura que endulzaría todo el mar. Por cierto ¿donde habrá echado Ann mi pulsera?

¿A quién se la habrá caído? Es una pulsera muy bonita la verdad de plata muy fina con una simbolitos parecidos a los del yin-yan con una inscripción borrosa atrás…la verdad es que es una pulsera muy curiosa que encierra una magia interior, seguro que alguien la robo en algún puestecillo de estos que hay en los paseos de la playa para que los turistas compulsivos gasten y gasten hay sus libras jaja.

-¿Dónde narices estará esa pulsera?-se oye mi grito por todas las mazmorras-Dios como la haya perdido, no quiero ni saber las consecuencias que pueda haber- sigo hablando conmigo mismo mientras pongo la habitación patas arriba

-¿Que te pasa Draco¿Has perdido ya esa carta de amor taaan bonita, que te mando la semana pasada, Marissa Down?- Esa insoportable voz… ese estupido con el que comparto habitación, me giro y veo a un Blasie Zabini con una sonrisa en su boca y en sus verdes ojos.

-Deja de molestar Blasie, que he perdido esa pulsera que te dije q me regalo mi madre antes de huir- yo al igual que Blasie estamos en Hogwarts porque los "amigos" de nuestros padres están intentado darles caza por ser lo que denominan ellos "traidores al Señor" mi madre por salvar a Potter y los padres de Blasie por ayudar a unos cuantos de la Orden del Fénix, y mi padre por no pensar como ellos, nosotros dos estamos en Hogwarts, gracias a la directora que nos acogió para estar protegidos…el colegio vuelve a ser un lugar seguro

-Vaya Draco no sabia que te gustara la bisutería- parece no entender la gravedad de la situación.

-Deja de dar por culo, y ayúdame a buscarlas, mi madre me dijo que no me podía quitar una de las pulseras que me dio, pero tampoco podía perder la gemela-le explico como si fuera un niño de dos años

-Anda y eso porque?-me sigue mirando divertido sin moverse ni un palmo para ayudarme

-No lo se mi madre no me lo quiso explicar…bueno no la dio tiempo, segundos después yo estaba en el Gran Comedor y ella a Km. de Inglaterra- aun esos recuerdos se me clavan en el pecho como si solo hubieran pasado hace unos minutos.

-Bueno, entonces te ayudaré a buscarla- si en el fondo el chavalin este es buena persona, a decir verdad, siempre se a portado bien conmigo, Crabbe y Goyle, solo eran mis gorilas, a ordenes de su padre y de mío, ahora uno de ellos esta muerto y Pansy todo el mundo sabía que me quería por el dinero y la fama y ahora ellos están con sus padres persiguiendo a los míos, que irónica es la vida, solo Zabini ha sido el único que me ayudado durante estos años, lo que se dice un verdadero amigo -Pero antes me dices si te apetece ir a una fiesta de esas que hacen los Ravenclaw con alcohol muggle y mágico y chicas muchas chicas- ya esta el niño pensado con lo que tiene en la entrepierna.

-Claro que si Blasie ¿Quién la organiza esta vez?- Una fiesta justo lo que necesitaba llevo mucho tiempo con una sequía de alcohol y mujeres en mi cuerpo que me desespera.

-Mark Figgs, ya sabes ese chico de 7º de Ravenclaw, que esta colado por la comadreja-mmm…intento acordarme de él, ya se quien es uno de los golpeadores del equipo de quidditch

-¿Por la comadreja¿Cual de los dos?-todo es posible en la vida

-Por la chica, tonto baba, creo q se llama Ginny, y por cierto esta muy pero que muy bien quizás algún día…-uy uy uy ahora vendrá una serie de obscenidades que mis delicados oídos no podrán escuchar.

-Si es cierto que esa pequeña pelirroja esta bien, pero recuerda es una Weasley, una pobretona, una traidora de la sangre- mierda ya empiezo hablar como mi padre, y veo como la cara de Blasie me mira con desaprobación- Lo siento tío, es la costumbre ya, muchos años pensado que la pureza de sangre y ser fiel a Voldemort era lo más y además no me vuelvas a decir que les debo de estar agradecidos por salvarme la vida dos veces- Ese día perdí mucho pero a la vez gane otras tantas cosas ahora ser al menos mas amable con el cara rajada, el pobretón la sangre sucia, joder Draco otra vez, mierda pureza de sangre…

-Bueno entonces ¿vamos a la fiesta no?- este chico solo le preocupan esas cosas tan banales, en vez de mi lucha interna del bien el mal- además necesitas irte por ha de fiesta que hace mucho que no veo a nadie subir a esta habitación, al menos para meterse en tu cama- será cabrón el Blasie este, ya me esta restregando que mojo hace poco.

- Si iremos y ahora ayúdame a buscar la pulsera, o te embrujo- vaya eso fue la gota q colmo el vaso Blasie empezó a reírse en mi cara mientras se movía para ayudarme. Había algo en la conversación que había tenido con Blasie algo que le explicaba muchas cosas pero no sabía el que solo era un presentimiento de que algo muy gordo iba a pasar a partir de este momento.

Fin del capitulo, este a sido mas largo como prometí y con algo mas de sustancia.

Ahora voy a contestar a los rewiews:

**Duffy Potter**: muchas gracias por leerme la verdad es que has sido mi único rewiew y me ha hecho una gran ilusión D. La verdad es que estoy intentado darle a Ginny un poco de esa personalidad sarcástica que me personaliza y que se ríe de todo lo que la pasa.

Muchas gracias y cuídate

& Espero seguir recibiendo rewiewss!!

Muchos besoss!


	3. La Fiesta y demas movidas

Vaya, vaya parece que voy a estar subiendo capítulos a diario aunque claro eso ira disminuyendo con el tiempo, pero como ahora la imaginación esta que se desborda voy a aprovechar.

Estoy pensado empezar otra historia pero aun así no se de que. Tengo vagas ideas en mi cabeza seguro que es otro Draco&Ginny basado en una película que vi no hace mucho tiempo de Hilary Duff preciosa por cierto o no se también basado en el Diario de Noah, como veis solamente es esta sacada totalmente de mi cabeza y ni el titulo es original… muy triste…

Bueno dejemos de lamentarnos y vayamos a lo que es el lío en cuestión.

La semana se me paso volando, después de ese incidente con mi hermano en la sala común no le he vuelto a dirigir la palabra, solo en clase y por que a la loca de la profesora Sprout le dio por ponernos juntos, por no romperse la cabeza cogio la lista y empezó a ponernos según el orden en el que estamos, muy ocurrente…

Ya solo queda la ultima clase de encantamientos con los de Slythering y libres, 7 horas más y la fiesta no habrá hecho más que empezar…

-Gin, Gin espera- esa voz…ese pesado ooh Dios mío Harry Potter vuelve a las andadas

-¿Pasa algo Harry?- hombre que desde el lunes no nos hablemos y que ahora venga corriendo y sofocado gritando mi nombre pues no es que sea muy alentador

-No pasa nada, es que tu hermano y Hermione han desaparecido y como ahora tenemos encantamientos y te he visto sola pues he pensado que así podría acompañarte- así que era eso...Querías recuperar el tiempo perdido...

-Claro Harry, claro que me puedes acompañar- le digo mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas, para ser sinceros esta semana no he hablado mucho con la gente entre los deberes los exámenes el estar enfadada con Ron, apenas he estado con Ann y con Luna, y con Blasie ya vamos dos veces le habré visto para meterme con él

-¿Qué tal la semana? No te he visto mucho desde el incidente con Ron, no se lo tomes en cuenta ya sabes que él es muy bestia y además esta molesto con Malfoy por que aun no le ha dado las gracias por salvarle la vida, aun que claro eso no es del todo cierto por que al finalizar la batalla Malfoy me mando una carta agradeciéndome eso que hice por él, pero bueno estamos en paz por que su madre no le dijo a Voldemort que estaba vivo- madre mía este chico esta tan neesitado de hablar tanto como yo.

-No Harry, si esta cabreado con Mafoy vaya usted a saber por que, que se lo diga a él pero q no me venga con el cuentecillo de que me dan igual la muerte de Fred, Colin, Lupin y Tonks cuando esta claro que si que me importa-le digo totalmente molesta, ya me esta la historia hinchando las narices- pero bueno cambiemos de tema el ya se dará cuenta y vendrá suplicando mi perdón. ¿Haces algo esta noche?

-Eh no ¿Por qué?- Ay pero si se esta poniendo rojo el niño jaja esa pregunta le ha pillado de sorpresa.

-No por nada, es que Mark Figgs ya sabes el de Ravenclaw va a dar una fiesta a la que estoy invitada y me ha dicho que me puedo llevar a quien quisiera, también se lo he dicho a Luna y a Ann-jaja si esperabas que eras el único sigue soñando pequeño.

- A vale, total no tenia nada mejor que hacer esta noche, por que Ron y Hermione se iban a no se donde para estar solos- vamos que se iban a la biblioteca a la sección prohibida a hacer cosas prohibidas ¡serán cochinos! Al menos no molestaran en la fiesta.

-Te están dejando últimamente muy solo, pero no sufras aquí esta Ginny para salvarte de tu apuro de no tener nadie con quien hablar-espero no tener que tragarme en un futuro esas palabras.

-Ves esa es la Ginny a la que quiero oír ¿entramos a clase?-jajaj vamos ni que fuéramos a un gran baile de esos de esmoquin ahora me ofrecerá que le agarre del brazo para pasar una hora la mar de estupenda jaja

-Señorita Weasley, es la ultima vez que la digo que deje de mascar chicle y me preste atención- esa chillona y horrible voz me saca de mi mundo de fantasía luz y color

-Pero profesor si le estoy escuchando, lo que pasa es que cierro los ojos para concentrarme mejor- oigo algunas risillas por parte de los Slythering mientras que mis compis de casa sueltan sonidos de indignación alguna que otra risilla suelta pero bueno seguro que cuela con mi cara de niña buena que le acabo de poner nadie se resiste a decir que estoy haciendo algo malo.

-Si es así señorita dígame en que consiste el encantamiento Fidelio- será cerdo el profesor este, a saber lo que es eso, me suena haberlo oído en algún sitio a ver que recuerde…mmm… ¡Si! Era el que había en casa de Harry en el cuartel general de la Orden

-Es un encantamiento muy complicado, donde se esconde una casa y la gente que habita en ella, y hay un guardián de los secretos, que tiene que ser alguien de confianza, sabe justo donde esta la casa y solo lo puede averiguar otra persona si el guardián revela la ubicación exacta del lugar- ole chupate esta y vuelve a por otra

- Si parece ser que aquí la señorita presta atención después de todo- ja y que te esperabas vieja momia- sacar las varitas y dejarlas encima de la mesa ella ira volando a juntarse con una varita de otro compañero y esa persona será vuestra pareja hasta navidad, si la pareja funciona se quedara junta hasta final de curso, si no ya veremos lo que pasa- de verdad cada día los profesores están mas chiflados ahora las varitas eligen nuestro compañero…ya veras como me toca con algún Slythering estupido con el único pensamiento en a. quidditch, b. a cuantas tías se han tirado en una semana c. comida o lo que es peor las tres cosas juntas en una sola persona aaaahhh horror!!

Bueno dejemos que la varita escoja la perdición de su dueña pero eso si con quien me haya tocado que venga hasta aquí por que no me da la gana moverme.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí-esa voz, esa forma de arrastrar las palabras solo la tiene una persona y creo saber que no me va a gustar nada.

-¿Qué te pica ahora Malfoy?-me giro para quedarme cara a cara con él y ¡válgame! Pero que bueno que esta

-Picarme no me pica nada, pero si lo hiciera… ¿Me rascarías pelirroja?- pelirroja, pelirroja me a llamado pelirroja pero quien se cree que es¡vamos!

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas huroncito. Bueno ¿que es lo que se te a perdido?- haber si así logro que me deje en paz

-Mas bien dirás que es lo que se a te a perdido a ti, toma tu varita me ha escogido- venga ya esto es un chiste o una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Que coño estas diciendo Malfoy eso es imposible- vamos me niego me cambio de clase me tiro por la ventana es mas prefería a ese Slythering que le interesaba el quidditch las chicas y la comida aunque Malfoy no se aleja mucho de esa realidad.

-No creas que eres la pareja que esperaba, comadreja- puff este niñato es insoportable, bueno vamos a ver el careto que se le a quedado a mi hermano vaya le a tocado con Blasie voy a joderle un poquito guiño un ojo a Blasie mientras le lanzo un beso y veo con satisfacción como a Ron se le van poniendo cada vez mas aun las orejas coloradas a este paso con ese pelo con el que mi madre le parió va a parecer un tomate a punto de estallar mirando a Blasie con odio al corresponderme a mi saludo, Harry esta con Ann dirigiéndome una mirada que… no otra vez no esa mirada llena de celos y de es mía mía mía solo mía! Mi tesoro, mientras Hermione la ha tocado a una chica de Slythering con cara pez que creo q se llama Morgan o algo así, vamos un petardo de niña

-…entonces el encantamiento consiste en hacer que vuestro compañero pueda tener la capacidad de volar- vale me he perdido la mitad de la explicación mirado a mis amigos espero que el inepto este me lo explique bueno voy a fastidiarle un poco.

-Pero profesor eso es bien fácil, mire-y apunto con mi varita a Draco, mientras al rubio se le desencaja la cara por momentos y grito-¡_levicorpus!_- de pronto veo como Malfoy queda suspendido del aire como si le hubieran cogido de un pie, mientras oigo las carcajadas y aplausos de mis compañeros de Griffindor algún comentario de Blasie como mirar a mi niña que bromista que es, y las miradas de odio por parte los Slythering y espera he oído algún sollozo, por favor esas chicas no saben por que sufrir, y por ultimo miro a mi víctima y la verdad es que la cara del rubio es un poema toda roja con la sangre en la cabeza añadiendo la humillación que esta sufriendo y las ganas de matarme que le están dando

- Señorita Weasley, esa conducta es intolerable, 20 puntos menos para Griffindor y baje ahora mismo al señor Malfoy- y encima me quitan puntos, cuando me los deberían de dar aquí la gente no sabe apreciar la magia de verdad, bueno que me voy a quedar sin compañero y dicho eso le dejo de apuntar con la varita veo como se cae al suelo totalmente enredado en la túnica escuchando así las ultimas carcajadas de mis compañeros.

-¡¿Weasley tu estas loca o que?!-me dice un Malfoy rojito como un tomatito y despeinado, claro antes esa visión del sex-simbol del colegio lo único que puedo hacer es reírme a carcajadas- ¡te estoy hablando así que deja de reírte!

-Si si vale, perdona a sido un impulso pensé que eso era lo que nos pedía el profesor- a ver si poniéndole ojitos se nos calma el niño

-Pero como va a ser eso lo que nos a pedido el profesor estupida- ey aquí sin insultar que te vuelvo a colgar del techo

-Mira Malfoy si no sabes aceptar una broma, te jodes, vale pero aquí nada ni de estupidas ni de nada- quien se cree el idiota este

-Perdóneme usted no sabia que a la niña no se la podía decir una verdad pero en cambio si puede colgar a sus compañeros- pufff le odio

-Exacto- y le miro con tal fiereza que un dragón con los bichejos esos de cola explosiva parecerían bebes de teta

-Bueno chicos a lo seguimos practicando la semana que viene, pasarlo bien este fin de semana-y se larga el enano este

-Ginny eres una diosa dejar así a Malfoy solo se merece una medalla de honor- así que Ron ya no estas enfadado conmigo y con mi cambio solo por haber colgado a Malfoy de un pie.

-Es lo que hay Ronald, o la ocasión se aprovecha o la pierdes- le contesto fríamente, vamos si se cree que le voy a volver a hablar como si nada va listo

-Ginny eso que le has hecho a Malfoy no esta bien, podrías haberte jugado más de 20 puntos- me dice como siempre Hermione con su responsabilidad a flor de piel

-Venga a Hermione no la regañes, que al menos le ha dado ese merecido a Malfoy- dice un Harry muy divertido mientras me coge para abrazarme, aun que ese abrazo ha sido un poco sospechoso

-Ya Harry, pero piensa que podría haber salido mal en encantamiento o que a Flitwich se le cruzaran los cables y la mandaran a ver a Mcgonagall-y a este comentario Ann asiente como si lo que dijera Hermione fuera un gran discurso, no se por que no hablan las dos por que son idénticas

-Bueno pequeña pero no ha pasado nada así que diviértete un poco desmenelate- y acto seguido Ron despeina a su novia dejándola con un revoltijo de pelos peor que el que tiene

-Hermione yo que tu le colgaba del techo por hacerte eso- ojala lo hiciera como me reiría.

-No Ginny, se castigarle de formas peores- no quiero ni saber cuales son esas formas- bueno vamonos, Harry ¿vienes?

-Claro que si luego no vemos chicas, y por cierto Gin¿a que hora quedamos?- vaya con el niño oportuno este, veo como la cara de Ron pasa del blanco al rojo a la velocidad de la luz y como mi cuñada sonríe con cara de complicidad

-Pues a ver déjame que piense, ya se a las nueve y media en la sala común. Nos vemos chicos-y me voy con Ann en dirección contraria al trío de oro.

-¿Y esa cita que tienes con el gran Harry Potter, tu ex y amigo de tu hermano?- me suelta Ann como quien dice que va a llover

-Pues ya ves, Mark el de Ravenclaw hace una fiesta esta noche y se lo dije para que saliera y se divirtiera un poco, el pobre esta tan solo… hablando de la fiesta ¿vendrás verdad?- por favor que venga que irme sola con Harry hasta la otra punta del castillo no es muy aconsejable.

-No se Ginn seguro que como nos pillen nos la cargamos-la miro con cara de súplica de es vida o muerte- bueno vale iré un ratito pero no me mires así

-Eres estupenda Ann, me has salvado de una buena por cierto luego me ayudas a buscar a Luna para decírselo y quedar con ella- y dicho todo esto la doy un beso agradeciéndola el que quiera acompañarme.

-Esta bien pero antes vamos a comer- esta chica siempre pensando en la comida cosa que a veces hasta a mi se me olvida

-Claro, que tengo tanta hambre que me comería un dragón- y dicho esto nos encaminamos al Gran Comedor.

-Arrj esa mocosa me las va a pagar como se ocurre colgarme en mitad de una clase, humillarme así, niñata de mierda- grito mientras tiro todas las cosas que veo a mi paso, tinteros, plumas pergaminos hasta he tirado mi varita y ahora no la encuentro- y ¿donde narices he echado mi varita?- puff puñetera Weasley

-Hay Draquito, no te sulfures-fulmino con la mirada a Blasie, Draquito así me llamaba la petarda de Pansy- tampoco ha sido para tanto, solo Ginny, ha atentado hacia tu persona de una forma muy divertida- si Blasie estas muerto

-¿Ginny como que Ginny?, desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con la comadreja esa como para llamarla por su nombre- ya esta seguro que me explicara ahora que en una noche loca paso lo que paso-¿y donde cojones esta mi varita?

-Desde que al loco de pociones le volvió por juntar a su grupo de celebridades, y me he dado cuenta que es una chica muy divertida- nada como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo ahora los Weasleys son divertidos- y toma tu varita_ ¡accio varita de Draco!- _veo salir mi varita debajo de un montón de cojines y de pergaminos que he arrojado en un momento de desesperación.

-Gracias Zabini- le suelto secamente mientras comienzo a ordenar la habitación- bueno entonces esta noche fiesta a las diez no- haber si así cambiamos un poco de tema, por que la Weasley esa ya me esta hinchando la moral

-Vaya entones ¿vienes conmigo al final?-vaya pos si que le hace ilusión al niño este que vaya- Me has hecho el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, voy a ser la envidia de todas las chicas, Draco Malfoy acompañándome a la fiesta, creo que me voy a poner a gritar de un momento a otro-puff ya saco su parte de loca perdida para imitar a la ultima chica que le dije que si que la acompañaría a comprarse unos chicles

- Si vale, a veo que ahora estas graciosito, luego hablamos- y dicho esto me voy a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para un trabajo de pociones.

-¡Vamos Ginny! Vamos a llegar súper tarde- ya esta metiendo prisas mi compañera de habitación

-Pero, Ann falta un cuarto de hora además a Harry por que espere un poco no le pasara nada-la grito desde el baño-por cierto ¿tienes tampones?- mi amiga roja, como todos los meses tan puntual.

-Si cojéelos están en el segundo cajón de mi armario- vaya sitio donde guardarlos madre mía-Por cierto te vas a poner esa pulsera de plata por que si no me la pongo yo

-No deja que me la voy a poner de tobillera- aparta tus indecorosas manos de mi pulsera rara que me encontré el otro día- si quieres cogete otra que tengo parecida en el joyero.

-¡Vale¡Pero sal ya!- prisas prisas solo hay prisas

-Ya estoy, bueno como me ves¿conquistare a algún jugador de quidditch guapo con la cabeza llena de serrín o en cambio se interesara por mi un Hermione Granger en chico?- la digo mientras me doy una vuelta para que me vea mejor, la verdad es que para que mentir estoy impresionante con esta mini negra ajustada, un palabra de honor negro con una camiseta blanca atada al cuello con un escote hasta el ombligo y unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón para aguantar toda la noche y con ese pelo tan liso con el que mi madre me trajo al mundo, me acerco a la mesita agrando la pulsera con un toque de varita y plin ya esta una perfecta tobillera, la hago un conjuro para que no se me suelte y ya esta lista para pasar una noche de desenfreno total.

-Si perfecta,¿ que tal voy yo?- me giro a ver a mi compañera, la verdad es que va muy guapa, no tanto como yo pero muy guapa, con sus rizos castaños cayéndola graciosamente por la espalda, una camiseta azul clarita dejando los hombros al descubierto y una mini vaquera, esta seguro que esta noche vuelve a mas de uno loco

-Estas preciosa, ya veras Ann esta va a ser tu gran noche para olvidarte del innombrable- el innombrable, su ex, Tony Pean, un chico de nuestro curso de Huffelpuf, cerdo y sobón.

-Espero que no vaya por su bien- al parecer cuando rompieron no quedaron como amigos

-No te preocupes, dudo que lo haga, acuérdate de la última vez que fue- el pobre acabo con la cara llena de granos postúlenlos y tanto pelo que se paso una semana en la enfermería, o en cambio me pase un mes castigada ordenando todos los libros de Historia de la Magia por orden alfabético, repito lo dicho la vida no es justa.

-Jaja le diste una buena lección, bueno¿bajamos ya?- ya esta es que con ella no se puede ni llegar un minuto tarde

-Esta bien, señorita puntualidad- y dicho esto la saco la lengua y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Hola chicas, ya veo que no habéis tardado demasiado- vaya vaya con el señor Potter, esa camiseta marrón con los vaqueros desgastaos y el pelo con un aire despeinado y salvaje, me recuerdan por que me iba todas las noches a su habitación en verano cuando no estaba mi hermano- Estáis guapísimas- no tanto como tu cielo

-Hola Harry, espero que no hayas esperado mucho, y dicho esto le planto un kiss en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Harry- Ann… ¿eso que veo en tus mejillas es rojo… te estas poniendo colorada?

-Hola Ann- le suelta el moreno y la planta dos besos en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubor de Ann aumente, mi Ginny-sentido me afirma que tengo que hablar con Ann mañana sin falta

-Bueno vamonos yendo que he quedado con Luna en el Gran Comedor- y dicho eso me dirijo a la puerta de la sala común con la sensación de que esta noche van a pasar grandes cosas.

-Puff, esto es un petardo, no hay casi nadie interesante- Dice Draco desde un sillón en una esquina de la sala con un whisky de fuego en la mano mientras pasea una mirada aburrido- no hay ni una chica que merezca la pena¿Qué te parece esa rubia de ahí?

-¿Quién¿Tess Gordon? Ni lo intentes, la ves aquí muy sueltecita pero luego en la cama no se merece ni un 6- como no, la sabiduría de Blasie Zabini sobre las chicas y su calificación me deslumbra

-Pues entones esto es un muermo- concluyo dándole un sorbo a mi vaso mientras observo que la puerta se abre dejando entrar a Potter, Lunática, una chica muy mona pero con esa compañía no merece la pena y a la Weasley, espera esa es la Weasley...joder con la niñita cuelga gente del techo, esta impresionante

-Draco, contesta, tierra llamando a Draco tierra llamando a Draco- oigo a Blasie por la lejanía haciendo que aparte disgustado la mirada al grupo que acababa de pasar- Tío estabas comiéndote con la mirada a Ginny- la vuelvo a mirar y veo como hay un grupillo de chicos, entre ellos Mark Figgs saludándola.

-Que dices anormal, yo a la Weasley la miraría como si me la comiera como tú dices ni pagando- menuda pillada me ha hecho el moreno este, no se le escapa ni una

-Pues hace un momento parecía lo contrario, amigo- bueno cuando empieza a decirme amigo es que se va a empezar a reír de un momento a otro o esta su mente maquiavélica, planeando algo

-Bueno, lo que tu digas, vamos a tomar algo- por que así a lo tonto ya me he terminado mi segundo whisky de la noche.

-Bueno, chicos voy a haber si me aireo por hay y tomo algo luego hablamos- me despido de ese grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas que me a rodeado en un minuto, y ya se han perdido Luna Ann y Harry.

-Cu-cu, princesa- me susurran al oído mientras me tapan los ojos, haciendo que inconscientemente de un pisotón al agresor de mi tranquilidad-¡Auuuh!

-Ay mi madre, Blasie estas bien, lo siento mucho- pobrecito cuando aprenderá a no sorprenderme por la espalda y taparme los ojos la ultima vez se llevo un codazo en las costillas- te he hecho mucho daño

-Nada que un beso no pueda arreglar- Dios este chico es mi perdición, le doy el pico habitual con el que ya me he llevado más de una mirada asesina pos parte de una gatita celosita

-Estas muy guapa, que ¿queriendo llevarte a alguien esta noche a la cama?-me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- sabes que siempre tienes un hueco en la mía- y con este me guiña un ojo¡será desvergonzado!

-Me halagas Zabini, pero eres demasiado poca cosa para mi-y dicho esto le lanzo un beso y me voy seductoramente a la barra alcoholizarme un rato

-Vaya, mira lo que hay aquí una comadreja que no sabe beber- me dice mi pareja de encantamientos nada mas verme con una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Vamos Malfoy no seas pesado, primero hay que empezar con cosas suaves, para luego llegar a lo fuerte-ja decirme a mi que no se beber, no sabe con quien se la esta jugando, por cierto desde cuando Malfoy se ha convertido en ese pivonazo que tengo delante mía con esos vaqueros caídos y esa camiseta negra marcando su cuerpazo

-Es normal que no sepas, con el debilucho que tienes de hermano no me sorprendería verte bebiendo agua- así que con esas tenemos eh?

-Mira hurón, que mi hermano no sepa beber y al primer trago que le da a algo mas fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla, no significa nada-vamos esto se esta poniendo interesante-cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

-Vale, toma esto, whisky de fuego doble-me dice con aires de grandeza, el idiota este

-Trae para acá-y dicho esto me llevo el vaso a los labios sintiendo como la bebida atraviesa mi esófago quemándolo, pero no hay que ser fuerte-ja Malfoy vuelve a por otra.

-Vaya pena tenias que haberte caído al suelo fulminada- así que me estas desafiando eeh

-Bueno si no te a quedado del todo claro- y zas otro vaso de whisky que me meto entre pecho y espalda, como siga así vamos temor me da lo que pueda hacer- pero bueno aquí solo estoy bebiendo yo que pasa ¿me quieres emborrachar para luego aprovecharte de mi?

-No te creas tanto Weasley ni borracho te llevaría a la cama- y dicho esto se mete el tercer vaso de esta noche.

-Tampoco iría, Draco no eres lo que se diga…mi estilo de hombre- ups error fatal Ginny le has llamado por su nombre de pila contrólate

- Seguro q te mueres por pasar una noche desenfrenada conmigo…Ginny- será sinvergüenza tomarse esas confianzas

-Princesa que haces aquí tan desprotegida al lado del alcohol y con esa compañía, si no conociera a Draco pensaría que te esta emborrachando para llevarte luego a su habitación- ooh Blasie nunca me había alegrado tanto de escuchar tu voz

-En realidad, tu "princesa" me estaba suplicando que fuéramos fuera de las miradas depravadas de aquí los asistentes para que la enseñara lo que es divertirse de verdad-este niño es idiota no sabe con quien se la esta jugando.

-Lo dudo mucho "cielo" por que lo que no me satisfazcas tú lo tendría que hacer yo solita por mi cuenta, ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando la pareja falla hay que hacer uso de las manos- toma hay te he dado en tu orgullo de huroncito

-Bueno bueno chicos tampoco hay que ponerse así que hemos venido aquí para divertirnos, por cierto Draco me dejas llevarme a Ginny a bailar un rato- ja ni que estuviera con él por gusto

-Como si te la quedas toda la noche Zabini- si por favor vete lejos mal bicho fus fus!

-¿Qué tal lo estas pasando Ginn?-me dice un Blasie Zabini seductoramente en el oído mientras bailamos una canción muggle bastante lenta y bastante juntos, la verdad es que me tendría que ir o sentar por que entre la mierda que me ha dado Malfoy y lo que me estoy metiendo yo por voluntad propia esta haciendo que cada vez vaya mareándome mas.

-Muy bien Blasie aun que podría tener esto mas marcha que me estoy durmiendo jajaj- oh no la risa tonta de cualquier persona bajo los efectos del alcohol, será mejor q busque a Harry o a Ann para que me acompañen a la sala

-Yo creo que te estas durmiendo por que estas mas borracha que una cuba, si es que no sabes beber- otro con el cuentecillo

-Como que no se beber mira Zabini que te lo demuestro cuando quieras donde quieras y como quieras-yo no saber beber, hasta los mejores bebedores de Hogwarts han caído derrotados echando piques conmigo.

-Te creo, te creo Ginn no hace falta que me demuestres nada, anda ve a sentarte un poco que voy a por algo de beber-y poco a poco se me iluminan los ojos si alcohol mas alcohol para si venas- sin alcohol para ti- cabrón

-Ya estas sentadita comadreja, si solamente son las 3 de a madrugada-vamos a picarla un poco, si en el fondo Blasie tiene razón la Weasley es divertida

-Vete a paseo Malfoy y déjame en paz- vaya vaya seguro que esta celosa por ver al cara rajada tontear con esa Ravenclaw.

-Venga ya, tan pronto y cabreada anda bebe un trago es una bebida muggle se llama vodka- a ver si con eso la animo algo

-Trae para acá-dios mío esta chica es como una esponja en un segundo mi vaso esta vació

-Joder Weasley le podrías haber dado un trago no haberte bebido todo el vaso- ahora me tocara traerme uno

-Me da igual lo que digas¿bailamos?- jaja si esta mujer esta pedo total bueno cuando la vea Potter se morirá de la envidia y se lo dirá a su hermano entonces habrá bronca yo me reiré jajaj

-Esta bien pero solo un ratito- que lanzada es esta chica y yo mas que acepto, en fin mierda una canción lenta de estas para parejas empalagosas que lo único que hacen es decirse gilipolleces que ni ellos mismos entienden, vaya que poco abulta esta muchacha, mejor será que bailemos en silencio, ey pero que confianzas son estas que hace apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro pero que bien huele me gusta su champú, jaja le preguntare la marca, poco a poco va pesando y moviéndose menos eso significa una cosa

-Ey Weasley, estas bien, despierta- será posible se ha quedado dormida bailando, esta familia es súper extraña

-Ehm decías algo Malfoy- jaja que bueno se ha quedado dormida, la que aguantaba tanto

-No nada anda vamos a avisar a Potter, que te lleve a tu sala- el alcohol hace que me vuelva bueno, no puede ser, mírale hay esta con esa tal Ann creo- Ey vosotros podríais llevarla a la sala común es que parece ser que…que…estaba dormida en un sillón-esto hay que decirlo con voz fría y pasota como si me molestara solo el hecho de tener que hablar con ellos.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Malfoy- al menos es agradecido el cara rajada este, ahora sin los Griffindor estos no se con quien me voy a meter en fin Zabini ya esta comiéndole los morros a una así que a aquí no me une nada me voy para la sala común

-Sabes Harry, Ron exageraba, con Malfoy no es tan mala persona- no se por que digo eso, será que estoy muy pedo.

-Claro Ginny- vaya este chico esta a kilómetros de aquí.

Tengo una sensación nada, diferente a la del alcohol y el cansancio, algo muy raro como si algo la dijera que lo que había pasado esta noche vaya a tener sus consecuencias en un futuro muy lejano.

Lo que no sabia Ginny es que lejos de donde ella estaba, otro alumno tenía la misma sensación que ella.

Fin de capitulo

Jaja bueno esta vez si que me ha salido largo largo de verdad, espero bueno que eso que os haya gustado y todo eso

Y ahora contestar al rewiew

**Duffy Potter**: para empezar muchas gracias por tu segundo rewiew de verdad me animas para seguir escribiendo por que al menos se que a alguien le gustan mis delirios.

A ver ahora te voy a contestar a lo que es el rewiew en si.

Hermione llora no por nada en especial, las palabras de Ron la verdad es que son bastante duras y no se o a la chica la tengo como alguien bastante sensible por lo que la hice llorar jaja. A Harry por supuesto q aun siente algo pos Ginny como as comprobado en este capitulo pero ya tengo sorpresas ara el así que no sufras y Ron es que es Ron. No dejes de escribir porfaa!!

Muchos besos y cuidatee!

Y a ver si alguien me da una alegría y me deja un rewiew aun que sea para llamarme tonta

Muchos besoss!


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

Buenas de nuevo. Aquí ya me veis con un nuevo capitulo sacado de la manga.

Para empezar quería pediros que me ayudarais a buscar parejas para una nueva historia que voy a hacer basada en la película "El diario de Noah", para quien no la haya visto se la recomiendo, bueno el caso es que me digáis parejas y la ganadora pues serán los protagonistas Jaja 

Ya tengo casi hecha una nueva historia, en un día o dos la veréis publicada y se va a llamar "Las chicas son guerreras" así que ya sabéis darme una alegría y leerla un poco.

Bueno basta ya de hacerme publicidad, continuemos con la historia

¡Quien narices se habrá dejado las cortinas abiertas! Seguro que ha sido Blasie para que me despierte con la imagen de un soleado día de otoño, puñetero Zabini siempre dando por culo, cuando le vea se va a enterar. Me giro en la cama y veo como mi pelirrojo pelo cae sobre mi cara…un momento acabo de decir ¡MI PELIRROJO PELO! Pero si soy rubio, como haya sido Blasie el que me este gastando esta broma le falta mundo para correr, además veo que lo tengo muy largo hasta la cintura ¡Que me esta pasando? me incorporo rápidamente y espera que son estos bultos…¡Dios mío pero si tengo tetas? Esto no puede estar pasando, debe de ser una pesadilla, venga Draco ahora te levantaras y volverás a ser tu 1…2…3…¡ya, nada sigo estando tal y como cuando me he despertado, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño, con una extraña sensación de que cuando me mire al espejo me voy a desmayar. Me acerco con los ojos cerrados atrasando el momento de verme reflejado, bueno reflejada en él, venga Draco eres un Malfoy conservaras tu belleza, eso nunca lo vas a perder, vamos a contar 5 hacia atrás muy despacio abro los ojos…5…4…3… el momento se acerca…2…no quiero no quiero…1 venga ya esta voy a morir…0 abro los ojos lentamente un una chica pelirroja con ojos marrones pálida y con pecas me devuelve la mirada…esto no puede ser…no puede estar pasando a mi…¡SOY LA WEASLEY! Me he convertido en la Weasley menor, pero ¿Por qué? Que he hecho para merecer este castigo, bueno mejor no responder a esa pregunta mi expediente desde hace 2 años no es que se diga impoluto¡Pero ya deje las actividades peligrosas y tenebrosas, bueno te estas precipitando esto sigue siendo una pesadilla estas dormido así que la única forma de que te despiertes es...aaaauu! que pellizco madre mía y sigo siendo la pelirroja, cada vez me estoy auto convenciendo que seré ella de por vida, tendré 6 hermanos mayores entre ellos a esa comadreja de Ron, y lo peor aun voy a ser la esposa del cara rajada Potter, no puede estar pasando, bueno ya esta tranquilízate Draco, ahora lo que vamos a hacer es buscar a esa Weasley y preguntarle que me ha hecho y antes del anochecer volveré a ser yo ya esta.

Me pongo mi capa encima del pijama tapándome con ella el pelo, no quiero que encima mis compañeros me vean salir de mi habitación siendo pelirrojo y me encamino a buscarla por el lago y por los terrenos a la dichosa niña.

Puff no vuelvo a beber en mi vida, que dolor de cabeza, además ya ni recuerdo como he llegado a mi cama, ni lo que hice anoche, ni nada de nada, bueno recuerdo haber echado piques con Malfoy y haber bailado con Blasie pero ya a partir de hay todo esta borroso, necesito una ducha, tampoco recuerdo haberme puesto el pijama, y me parece que tengo algo en la entrepierna, bueno será la compresa que va siendo hora de cambiársela, me levanto adormecida me cambio de ropa, luego me duchare, me pongo lo primero que pillo, una faldita que me llega un palmo mas arriba de las rodillas, una camiseta amarilla y me hecho encima la capa, me dispongo a bajar los escalones cuando de pronto noto como las escaleras se meten para dentro y se vuelve un tobogán¡Genial! Ya un pervertido con una cochina han subido a la habitación de esta a hacer marranadas, eso se hace en la habitación de los tíos es que la gente nunca aprende.

Anda pero si en ese sillón esta Harry, voy a preguntarle que paso anoche.

-Hola¿Qué pronto despierto no?- me siento en sus rodillas pero¿por que me mira así con esa mezcla de cara de asco odio y de confusión, seguro que tengo una cara que ni me reconocería ni mi madre, además que voz de camionero tengo, ya estoy afónica otra vez-¿Harry estas bien¿Paso algo malo anoche?

-¿Qué coño haces Malfoy¿Pero que narices haces en esta sala, bajando de la habitación de las chicas con una falda, y sentándote en mis piernas?-y dicho esto me empuja y me caigo de culo al suelo¡será maleducado! Malfoy…me giro mirando por toda la sala y no veo a nadie, solo estamos nosotros y dos alumnos de tercero mirando la escena divertidos y asustados a la vez.

-Harry ¿Dónde ves tu a Malfoy?- esto es súper raro-solo estamos nosotros y esos alumnos de tercero¿Estas bien? Que ¿aun no se te ha pasado el pedo de anoche eh?

-¿A que coño juegas? Largate ahora mismo-Pues si que esta el niño hoy cariñoso, vamos que un poco mas y me muerde.

-Vale hijo ya se ve que no te he pillado en buen momento-y dicho esto me largo enfadadísima, planeando vengarme contra él, confundida por no ver a Malfoy y por como se a comportado Harry conmigo, eso es lo que se llama ser un caballero buff.

Anda mira si esta la parejita feliz entrando en la sala haber si ellos entran en razón.

-Oye Ron a ver si haces algo con tu amigo, que creo que se a fumado un porro o algo, por que no para de ver a Malfoy y que yo sepa aquí no esta- ¿Por qué Ron me mira así? Tiene la misma mirada de Harry de odio y confusión, miro a mi cuñada en busca de ayuda y ella esta en las mismas mirándome las piernas e intentado no despollarse, estos tres ya se han colocado-Queréis dejare de mirar como si tuviera pelos en la cara contestarme.

-¿Por qué llevas ropa de mi hermana puesta…Malfoy?- Dios mío Ron, la inteligencia de Hermione no se te a pegado para nada, y como que Malfoy lleva puesta mi ropa, me giro a ver si cuando he mirado mientras hablaba con Harry estuviera escondido, pero ni rastro del Slythering.

-No se déjame que piense… ¿Por qué soy tu hermana, quizás?-le contesto bordemente esta situación me sobrepasa, que me dejen ya de llamar Malfoy, que mi nombre es mas bonito-Bueno ya veo que estáis los tres drogados- y dicho esto salgo de la sala hecha un basilisco, con la intención de buscar a Malfoy para que me explique que coño esta pasando.

Corro por todo el colegio en busca del rubio pero parece ser que se ha evaporado, no se por que pero todo el colegio al verme me señala y empieza a reír mientras que otros se quedan estáticos en el sitio como si vieran a un fantasma, este colegio esta cada vez peor, mira hay esta Blasie seguro que el me ayuda a buscar a su amigo para que me explique de una vez todo lo que esta pasando.

-Blasie, Blasie, esperame- digo mientras le alcanzo corriendo, y le doy el habitual pico de saludo, a todo esto la cara de Blasie a pasado de una mueca de risa a una cara de desconcierto total como todos.

-Pero Draco… ¿Qué cojones te crees que estas haciendo¿Que haces vestido de tía¿Porque me besas, vaya no sabia que habías cambiado de acera, y que eras travestí¿Tan desesperado andas?-Otro igual llamándome Malfoy, pero ¿Qué le ha pasado hoy al colegio con el rubio?

-¿Qué gilipolleces dices Zabini? Soy Ginny-a ver si así le entra la cordura.

-Que vas a ser tu Ginny, Draco, deja de tomarme el pelo, anda ven te lo demostrare- y acto seguido me mete en el baño de los tíos

-¡Pero que haces! Metiéndome en este baño, que soy una mujer, te advierto como intentes hacerme una de las tuyas te dejo estéril de por vida- esta situación hace que mi dolor de cabeza aumente considerablemente

-Deja de decir estupideces Draco… ¿Qué te has fumado? mírate en el espejo y ya veras como ni eres mujer ni eres Ginny-nada mas decir eso me giro y me quedo frente a frente con un reflejo que no se corresponde nada con la realidad, me estaba devolviendo una mirada perpleja un chico rubio mas blanco que el papel y con unos frios ojos grises como el acero, ese chico era Draco Malfoy.

-¡AAAAAAAAA¡DIOS MIO QUE HA HECHO ESE DESGRACIADO CONMIGO NO PUEDE SER ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA!-me pongo a gritar y a correr por todo el baño seguido por una preocupada mirada, del chico que me acompaña-Blasie dime que esto es un sueño por favor dímelo-le suplico mientras noto como los ojos me empiezan a humedecer y a picar.

-Tranquilízate Draco, no te pasa nada¿estas seguro que estas bien¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- no se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, yo no soy Draco, soy Ginevra Weasley encerrada en otro cuerpo.

-Pero como quieres que me tranquilice si no estoy en mi cuerpo-ante la confusa mirada de Blasie añado- pregúntame algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que sepa yo y no Malfoy.

-Esta bien si así te sientes más tranquilo-cogio aire, suspiro y me pregunto-si fueras quien dices que eres es decir Ginny ¿Qué es lo que mas miedo te da? Y ¿Cuándo estoy en mi casa por la noche que hago?

-Lo que mas miedo me da son los payasos y lo que haces por las noches es verte todas las películas románticas de tu madre mientras tomas copos integrales agarrado a un peluchito de un unicornio rosa y morado mientras lloras cuando la chica perdona al chico y se besan- con eso me tiene que creer solo lo se yo

-¿Ginn eres tu?-ahora si que esta confundido de verdad-¿Qué haces en el cuerpo de Draco¿Has tomado poción multijugos?

-No nada de eso, no se que hago en este cuerpo, no he tomado poción multijugos, no se que esta pasando-ya esta al menos alguien me cree-me he levantado así

-¿pero como no te has dado cuenta? vamos cualquiera lo notaria-Eso me pasa por salir de la habitación sin mirarme antes por el espejo

-No se Blasie, no me he mirado en un espejo hasta ahora, por eso estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione tan raros conmigo, y por eso medio colegio se ha reído al verme- claro ahora todo encaja

-¿Te has paseado así por todo el colegio?- me dice Blasie blanco como la cera al ver mi gesto afirmativo-Draco te mata, has paseado su cuerpo con una falda y una camiseta amarilla-dicho esto me coge de la mano y tira de ella-ven vamos a la sala común a cambiarte.

Donde narices se habrá metido esta Weasley, me he recorrido todo el colegio y no hay ni rastro de ella, he pensado preguntar a algunos alumnos pero luego me he dado cuenta que seria muy raro que preguntara por mi, también he visto a la Lunática con esa Gryffindor a lo que he contestado que tenia prisa y luego las vería, esto cada es muy raro…espera un momento ¿ese soy yo? pero que hago con una falda y dándole un pico a Blasie todo el mundo va a pensar que soy un gay travestido, vamos a ver que hacen hablan y se meten en el baño oigo mi voz como grita y en unos minutos veo como sale mi cuerpo agarrado de la mano de Blasie…esto no puede estar pasando, voy a seguirlos por si se les ocurre hacer algo, nos dirigimos a las mazmorras concretamente a la pared que oculta la sala común de Slythering, tendré que entrar para pillarles con las manos en la masa.

-Eh tu chaval donde esta Draco Malfoy- le pregunto a un niño de primero escribiendo una carta

-Acaba de subir con Zabini a su habitación-me contesta sin mirarme, y me encamino directamente a mi habitación sin darle las gracias

Entro en mi cuarto y veo a un Blasie Zabini con su cara de burla permanente y a mí rebuscando en el armario parece ser algo de ropa.

-¿Quién coño eres tu?-me atrevo a preguntar, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había fijado en mi hasta que abrí la boca, vi como Blasie me miraba con desconcierto total y como yo me miraba con la boca abierta con un deje de confusión y furia

-¿Y tu que narices haces en mi cuerpo?- eso lo ha dicho la persona que esta en mi cuerpo, y justo oigo como un "clic" ahora todo encaja, la Weasley y yo a saber como nos hemos cambiado de cuerpos

-Weasley eres tu ¿verdad?-la leve afirmación que hace, confirma mis sospechas-bueno entonces ya todo tiene sentido, debido a no se que magia nos hemos cambiado de cuerpos, ahora solo falta averiguar como volver a ser nosotros- de pronto miro como algo brilla en su muñeca, es la pulsera que me dio mi madre antes de huir, como esta distinta, como si se le hubiera caído algo-¿Qué le has hecho a la pulsera, le faltan unos símbolos

-No la he hecho nada, espera un momento-se queda un segundo callada pensativa de pronto me mira como si todo encajara-¡ya esta! Tu también la llevas puesta-y dicho esto me señala mi tobillo, bajo la mirada y ahí esta la misma pulsera que perdí, y al igual que a la otra le faltan unos símbolos pero a diferencia de la mía a esta le faltan los contrarios- la pulsera debe de habernos cambiado…Malfoy ¿Quién te dio la pulsera?

-Fue mi madre antes de huir, por eso me pido que no la perdiera, por eso me dijo que no me pusiera las dos, todo encaja- digo en alto a mi mismo

-Bueno entonces lo que ha que hacer es encontrar la solución al problema buscar en la biblioteca o algo por el estilo-giro la cabeza hacia mi compañero de piso, que ha intervenido por primera vez- voy a la biblioteca a empezar a buscar vosotros dos os tendréis que pesar a conocer para ocupar la vida del cuerpo en el que estáis, Gin no te preocupes yo te ayudare a ser un buen Malfoy- y dicho esto nos guiña un ojo y sale pos la puerta.

Se hace un silencio incomodo entre los dos sin dejar de mirarnos, me veo totalmente demacrado y sin arreglar con una falda y una camiseta amarilla, es decir ridículo.

-Toma, ponte esto- y dicho esto me acerco al armario y saco unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde, se lo tiro y se empieza a desnudar sin mirarme.

-Entonces ponte tu esto, no es aconsejable que vayas con ese pijama por todo el colegio-y me lanza la ropa que hace un momento yo, es decir, mi cuerpo llevaba puesta.

-Una pregunta¿como no te has dado cuenta que no eras tu?- es conocida la estupidez Weasley pero pensaba que ella se salvaba

-No me mire en el espejo y salí corriendo de mi sala común-me dice secamente 

-En fin habrá que empezar a conocerse ¿no, vamos tendremos que aparentar ser quienes parecemos que somos, para que la gente no sospeche-veo como me mira con una ceja subida y se empieza a reír

-¡Que guapo! Nunca pude subir una ceja- y dicho esto empieza para arriba para abajo con la ceja

-Bueno ya para quieta- puff la gente así me saca de mis casillas pero al menos a parado y otra vez me mira seria- Esta bien empieza a decirme cosas sobre ti

-¿Por qué yo?-la oigo bufar-Podrías ser tu un caballero y empezar a presentarte

-No se si te has dado cuenta Weasley, pero ahora yo so tu así que…las damas primero- dicho esto hago con la mano un movimiento para que comience ha hablarme de ella pero se queda callada-¿Pasa algo?

-Has dicho las damas primero, esto esperando a que empieces- maldita Weasley, siempre la ultima palabra la tiene ella.

¿Qué mas dará?-la digo exasperado, después de este dialogo para besugos veo como levanta una ceja con cara de felicidad-Esta bien, vamos a sentarnos, por que nos va a llevar mucho tiempo todo-y dicho esto me acerco a la cama y me siento con las piernas cruzadas seguido de ella-Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy, como bien sabes, tengo 18 años-veo como me mira extrañada, a decir verdad yo tendría que estar fuera del colegio- si te preguntas por que Zabini y yo estamos aquí en Hogwarts cuando nos veías el año pasado por el colegio, es debido a que nos estamos escondiendo- su cara de desconcierto era todo un poema- por que los que antes era nuestros amigos, vamos, los mortifagos-se estremece al oír ese nombre- están persiguiendo a nuestros padres, por lo que llaman ellos traición al Señor, a los señores Zabini por ayudar a gente de la orden cuando fue la batalla el año pasado, a mi padre por negarse a torturar a mi madre y a mi madre por salvar a Potter y mentir a Voldemort-me quedo un momento en silencio para que asimile la información, me veo con los ojos muy abiertos debido al terror, pero asiente débilmente para darme pie a que continué- por eso estamos aquí Blasie y yo, nos estamos escondiendo de nuestros amigos, bueno dejemos de hablar de eso-ella asiente me sonríe para darme fuerzas- poco mas te puedo decir, me levanto todas las mañanas a las 7 me ducho y me arreglo a las 7:30 bajo a desayunar, y tomo un café un par de tostadas y zumo de calabaza, luego voy a mi habitación y cojo la mochila espero a Blasie y nos vamos juntos a las clases, él se sabe el horario así que por eso no te preocupe, las únicas clases en las que nos vemos son Pociones y Encantamientos así que en las demás intenta parecerte lo mas posible a mi- dicho esto veo como se pone derecha y me mira con odio y desdén- vas mejorando- ahora te toca a ti

-Esta bien, me llamo Ginevra Molly Weasley, tengo 17 años y 6 hermanos- de pronto su cara se contrae por el dolor-mejor dicho tengo 5 hermanos, como bien sabrás Fred, uno de los gemelos, murió el año pasado. Mi mejor amiga Se llama Ann, y es mi compañera de habitación, cuando no estoy con ella estoy con Luna, y cuando no con mi hermano, Harry y Hermione, Ron y Hermione están juntos, por si no lo sabes-me mira y asiento dándola a entender que estaba al corriente- cuando me aburro tonteo con Harry, pero luego le dejo con las ganas de mas-pongo una cara de asco y veo como se da cuenta- no te preocupes no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, bueno si quieres le podemos pedir ayuda a Luna sobre lo nuestro así que sutilmente se lo puedes decir, si no, se lo digo yo y así te ayuda a ser como yo-asiento una vez mas, para que se lo diga a su amiga así no tenga que fingir yo solo- A ver, que mas, ya se, me levanto a las 7 menos cuarto me ducho, te advierto hazlo con los ojos cerrados o te enteraras de lo que es desobedecer a una Weasley-me lo dice con tal fiereza que lo único que hago es asentir con un poco de miedo- me arreglo, nunca mucho pero si algo, tampoco me maquillo como una puerta a clase solo tendrás que ir con la raya hecha- eh nadie había dicho nada de maquillarse además yo no se hacer rayas de esas-por la cara que estas poniendo no sabes ¿verdad?-eso parece dicho mas que como una afirmación que una pregunta, pero aun así negó- esta bien ahora te enseño creo que en la falda tengo un lápiz-se levanta y comienza a rebuscar- mierda se me a olvidado no pasa nada- veo como se acerca a la ventana con la varita levantada y grita-_¡accio lápiz de Ginny!_-un lápiz de ojos negro entra volando en la habitación y como Ginny lo coje con unos reflejos propios de un buscador- bueno este detalle sin importancia ya esta, continuemos con lo que estábamos, luego bajo a desayunar con Ann o con el trío de oro y tomo un te con zumo de calabaza y unas galletas, casi nunca me se el horario así que sigue a Ann tengo todas las clases con ella, bueno eso es todo lo que tienes que saber por ahora a sí la contraseña de mi sala común, es Regaliz de maíz y la sala común de Gryffindor se encuentra en el séptimo piso en el retrato de la Dama Gorda-concluye mirándome

-Bueno no es tanto-no va a ser difícil ser la Weasley después de todo- pero aun así si tenemos alguna duda o lo que sea nos mandamos lechuzas. Bueno será mejor que me vaya y suerte- dicho esto cojo la ropa que me ha dado ella me hecho la capa al pelo para no descubrirme y salgo de la habitación dejándola encima de la cama pensando.

Cuando yo, quiero decir Malfoy salio de la habitación, no se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí sentada pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, sobre todo lo que me dijo sobre sus padres, a Narcissa siempre la había tenido como alguien frió y calculador carente de sentimientos, bueno como lo es toda la familia, pero en cambio fue capaz de salvar a Harry de que Voldy lo matara de verdad, aun a riesgo de que la descubrieran la mataran a ella y probablemente a toda su familia, también pensó en los padres de Blasie, él nunca se lo había contado, y mira que se lo pregunto veces por que estaba en el colegio si ya lo termino, pero el solo le contestaba que era algo sin importancia,mi mente también se dirigió al señor Malfoy, ese hombre, que convirtió su primer año de colegio en un infierno por culpa de la mierda diario, haciendo que abriera la cámara de los secretos, soltando al basilisco, casi matándola a ella y también logrando que la poseyera Tom Riddle, y ahora es perseguido por no querer mandar un crucio a su esposa…había descubierto en una mañana mas cosas de los Malfoy que en los 7 años que llevaba en el colegio… no es justo que una familia que justo cuando parecía que empezaba a enderezarse tenga que ser separada de esa manera tan cruel.

Con todos esos pensamientos Ginny se dio una ducha evitando mirar para abajo a que algunas de sus amias habían hablado de la cosita de Draco como algo extraordinario, Ginny quería saber si era verdad al fin y al cabo era su cuerpo pero gano a la tentación y se ducho con los ojos cerrados y mirando para el frente.

Se vistió con la ropa que el rubio le había entregado y se tumbo en la cama pensando, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y como buscar una solución a ese problema tan grave, estuve pensando una hora o por hay hasta que me dormí rendida.

-Ey Gin, Gin despierta-oigo en la lejanía mi nombre mientras me dan golpecitos en el brazo, he soñado algo muy raro, que yo era Malfoy y que Malfoy era yo por no se que pulseras, menos mal todo ha pasado, ahora me levantare en mi cama de mi sala común con mis amigas y lo que es mejor con mi cuerpo, olvidándome por completo de esta pesadilla.

Abro los ojos y veo que la pesadilla continua, esa no es mi habitación, es totalmente distinta, con paredes negras y tapizado también oscuro, no es Ann la que me despierta si no Zabini, me incorporo rápidamente por lo que me mareo y…mierda no ha sido un sueño sigo siendo chico.

-Puf Blasie…que petardo eres…¿Por qué me molestas?- y dicho esto levanto una ceja, nunca me cansare de hacerlo

-Por que tendrás que bajar a cenar, supongo- llevo toda la tarde durmiendo, la verdad es que si que necesito comer algo, desde ayer la cena no he probado bocado.-¿Ya habéis hablado Draco tu de lo mas importante?- asiento con la cabeza y mierda se me olvido lo mas importante, mi amiga, la marea roja.

-Mierda, se me olvido decirle donde tengo las compresas y los tampones- miro la extrañada cara de Blasie que hace un gesto de bueno que se le va a hacer mientras me acerca una majestuosa lechuza negra.

Escribo rápidamente en un trozo de pergamino tirado por el suelo:

_Todo lo que necesitas lo tienes en el baño el armario justo delante tuya nada mas entrar._

_D.M_

Seguro que se cabrea por usas sus iniciales, pero que se joda, que no hubiera poseído mi cuerpo.

-Ya esta todo Blasie, vámonos al Gran Comedor a representar mi papel- y dicho esto me encamino poniendo esa cara de arrogancia que lleva siempre Malfoy.

Me encuentro en la sala común de Gryffindor, madre mía lo que me ha costado dar con ella, y por primera vez siento como el calor fluye a mi alrededor, no es el típico calor de la chimenea, ese también lo hay en mi sala, si no un calor humano, un calor fraternal que te ayuda a ser no se mejor persona, ya entiendo por que el rojo y el dorado son los colores de Gryffindor, por que son siempre así de alegres y de felices y lo mas importante valientes, todo esta aquí dentro debido a este calor.

Subo a mi habitación y esta desierta genial, encima de una cama, supongo que será la de Weasley veo una hermosa lechuza negra, la mía, con un trozo de pergamino que pone solamente: _Todo lo que necesitas lo tienes en el baño el armario justo delante de ti nada más entrar._

_D.M_

¡Como se atreve a usar mis iniciales! Encima con esta carta tan rara ¿Qué necesito de que? Espero que la pelirroja esta no me traiga problemas…Oigo como alguien entra en la habitación, luego descubriré el misterio

-Hola Ginn ¿Dónde te habías escondido?- me lo dice un muchacha castaña con grandes ojos verdes-Llevo buscándote todo el día

-Ya sabes me he ido por hay al lago, biblioteca…-esta chica será Ann, si me acuerdo de ella de la fiesta

-Eres un caso perdido Gin, también estaba tu hermano buscándote y Harry me han preguntado mil veces por ti- encima me tocara ser amable con ellos- por cierto¿has visto esta mañana a Malfoy?-perfecto ahora va a contarme el espectáculo que he dado esta mañana, bueno aun así niego con la cabeza por si ha algo mas que no sepa- al parecer se a colado en la sala común ha bajado de la habitación de las chicas con una falda y una camiseta amarilla, cuando vio a Harry se sentó en sus piernas-empiezo a palidecer y pensar 1000 y una formas de matar a la Weasley con dolor mucho dolor-¿Estas bien Ginny?-asiento débilmente para que me siga contando-bueno continuo, luego cuando se a encontrado a tu hermano le ha dicho que eras tu, imaginate la cara que se le ha quedado a Ron, luego se ha marchado de la sala corriendo por todo el colegio con la falda, hasta que se encuentra con Zabini-miro como toma aire, para contarme el fatal desenlace y darle tensión- y le dio un pico-concluyo-¿Te lo puedes creer? el gran Draco Malfoy al parecer es un gay travestido- Eso me ha dolido en el ego.

-Bueno lo dudo mucho que fuera para tanto, a lo mejor era una apuesta- voy a matar lentamente a esta Weasley.

-Es verdad que al parecer estabais los dos ayer muy cariñosos en la fiesta- y encima nos vio bailar, madre mía la que me espera.

-Bueno no fue para tanto, un bailecito nunca le viene mal a la gente, además baila como los Ángeles-se que eso esta mal, hablar bien de uno mismo en el cuerpo de otra persona, pero me han herido el ego- así que dudo que sea gay y mucho menos un gay travestido

-Bueno lo que tu digas… ¿Bajas a cenar?- y se levanta, voy a levantarme yo también cuando noto esa sensación de mierda me meo por la pata baja

-Si ahora bajo que tengo que ir al baño-y dicho esto la guiño un ojo coquetamente y me voy corriendo al baño.

Dios me meo me meo me meo no hay tiempo para mirar el armario y saber que es lo que voy a necesitar me siento en la taza y cuando me levanto veo que en vez de ser el agua como tiene que ser esta roja¡Dios mío esta chica se esta muriendo desangrada y no hace nada por evitarlo! Debería ir a la enfermería, bueno tranquilízate y piensa en frió, entonces ya encontré la solución, me acerco al armario abro el cajón y que sorpresa tampones y compresas(n.a he hecho una rima así a lo tonto) cojo un palito de estos alargados y lo miro detenidamente, menos mal al lado esta las instrucciones de cómo ponérselos, las leo lentamente y puaj que asco, prefiero las cosas estas que parecen pañales son mas sencillas de poner…así que es esto a lo que se refería la Weasley...

En ese momento pasa por la mente de los dos un único pensamiento…

¡Por que narices me abre puesto esa pulsera?

Bueno fin del capitulo, la verdad es que me a quedado bastante bien para mi gusto, pero sois vostrxs los que opináis de mis idas mentales.

Ahora los capítulos los iré alternando, un día el día de Draco y otro el día de Ginn, creo que también voy a meter algo del señor Voldy…pero…eso ya lo veréis en el segundo capitulo

Bueno ahora toca contestar a rewiews:

**Duffy Potter:** Gracias por tu rewiew una vez más de verdad que me hacen un huevote de ilusión, seguramente te dedicare algún capitulo o alguna historia eres mi fan nº1 xDxD.

La relación Gin&Blasie no es que sea precisamente amor, es la típica amistad que alguna vez se ha tenido de que los de fuera piensan que son algo mas que amigos pero en realidad no es así, es el puro tonteo, nada de amor en lo que se refiere una pareja, si no amistad xD. También a Harry le esperan sorpresas en los próximos capítulos pero si como tú dices las cosas van a ir por Ann a no ser que prefiera darle una vuelta radical a la historia pero vamos que no se va a quedar solito tú no te preocupes.

Bueno pásalo bien y cuídate

PD. Rewiew largo, contestación larga, además no me quede dormida, mas de lo que estaba aquí en España era la una y media de la noche jajaja

**Marcela: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bueno eso de actualizar así de rápido lo intentare ahora esto de vacaciones, pero en nada empiezo otra vez el instituto y tengo que estudiar para las recuperaciones, pero vamos que no lo dejare abandonado P.

Muchas gracias otra vez por que te guste tu historia, con lo del Diario de Noah intentare tener varias opiniones para realizarlo, pero por ahora tu pareja va en cabeza ;).

Bueno me despido y cuídate!

A sabéis a darle al botón de los rewiews, tampoco es tan difícil

Cuidaros!


	5. Siendo una Weasley

Buenass

Hola:

Ya se que he tardado en subir este capitulo pero es que la inspiración no me venia, pero bueno aquí os lo dejo y en los próximos, al menos en este y el siguiente va a suceder en el mismo día pero con las visiones de nuestros protagonistas.

Espero que os guste.

Pipi pipi, mierda a suena el despertador, me levanto pesadamente, y observo como mis compañeras de habitación aun siguen durmiendo, por lo menos esta Weasley no tiene problemas para ir al baño, será que esta acostumbrada a tener un solo cuarto para 9 personas.

Me levanto de la cama me dirijo al armario donde guarda la ropa, allí cojo una falda, una camisa, los calcetines, y el jersey, también cojo un conjunto bastante mono de ropa interior

Me dispongo a ducharme cuando oigo esa impertinente voz en mi cabeza-"hazlo con los ojos cerrados o te enteraras de lo que es desobedecer a una Weasley"-, en ese momento la amenaza me asusto, por que al fin y al cabo no todos los días te "advierten" así con tu voz, pero como ahora la chica no esta para mirar y controlar lo que hago… pero en el momento en el que abro el grifo y me dispongo a abrir los ojos para mirarme el cuerpo oigo una desagradable voz, con un tono parecido al de la sangre sucia diciéndome- Oh venga no serás tan ruin y canalla como para aprovecharte de la situación además si la chica te lo dijo sería por algo, no sería honesto por tu parte abrir los ojos y mirar, ¿no sería mas gratificante lograrlo por tu cuenta?- la verdad es que una vez más la vocecita que a veces pienso que es mi conciencia perdida tiene razón, por lo que continuo la ducha con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que por un despiste se me cae el jabón, genial, vamos lo que me faltaba, me agacho con cuidado y empiezo a palmear el suelo de la ducha sin abrir los ojos, hasta que lo doy por misión imposible y los abro, y ahí estoy tirado en el suelo de la ducha con la "conciencia" gritándome-¡solo busca el jabón, solo busca el jabón!- con un cuerpo que no es mío, encuentro la pastilla la cojo y mirando para el frente me doy cuenta que la Weasley no tiene mal cuerpo, para lo poco que he visto, no me ha defraudado para nada, salgo de la ducha y corriendo me envuelvo en una toalla que tengo al lado, me esto desenredando el pelo tal y como me dijo la pelirroja que lo hiciera cuando dan golpes en la puerta del baño y gritan-¡Vamos Gin que no eres la única que necesita ducharse!- me pongo el uniforme corriendo y salgo del baño llevándome unas cuantas miradas de odio por parte de mis compañeras, me siento en la cama y me pongo las medias y zapatos cuando me dispongo a salir cuando veo mi imagen en el un espejo que tienen de cuerpo entero, y dios que buena esta la Weasley, lastima que sea novia del Potter, de pronto se me enciende una bombillita negra en mi cabeza, vamos a vengarnos de la pelirroja por todos los rumores que por su culpa hay sobre mi desde ayer, le hago un hechizo a la camisa para que se acorte dos palmos y se me ajuste al cuerpo y a la falda igual, la he dejado como un cinturón ancho de larga, me vuelvo a mirar al espejo y perfecta, ahora me queda la peor parte, maquillarme, cojo el lápiz y con seguridad me lo dirijo al ojo y me repito los pasos que me dijo ayer, en mi cabeza 1. Me cojo los parpados y me abro en ojo, 2. Acércate el lápiz empieza a deslizarlo sin hacer mucha fuerza así, 3. joder que dolor ya me lo he clavado, me miro en el espejo y veo como tengo un ojo como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo totalmente rojo y lagrimeando, con un pañuelo me seco el ojo, ya esta mejor, aun sigue negro por el lápiz pero no tanto como antes, y vuelvo a ver si con el otro tengo mas suerte si este ha ido mejor, me retoco el primero y me vuelvo a mirarme, pasada la prueba estoy dispuesto a bajar, quiero decir dispuesta, cojo mi túnica, y la miro, no es tan nueva como la mía ni de la misma calidad, además esta tiene el león, símbolo de Gryffindor, puff van a ser unos días muy largos.

Cuando llego a la sala común veo que están hay la sangre sucia con su comadreja y el cara rajada de sujeta velas, se giran al oírme bajar y sus caras son un poema, el pobretón esta con echándome una mirada de esta niña que coño se cree que hace vestida de esa manera, en cambio " el niño que vivió" me mira y seguro que piensa lo poco que lleva de uniforme se lo arrancaba a mordiscos, y Granger en cambio me mira con la boca abierta con un poco de desaprobación por ir así, seguro que pensara que me quiero ligar al profesor Binns o similares.

-Gin…- empieza a decir Ron de una forma bastante insegura, como si le diera miedo mi reacción a lo que me fuera a decir- de que vas…quiero decir…

-Ay cállate, y metete en tu asuntos- le suelto fríamente y veo como se pone rojo por la ira

-Bueno… ¿vamos a desayunar?- dice Granger mientras tira de la mano de su novio impidiendo que así explote una guerra

-Gin ¿vienes?- que narices hace Potter ofreciéndome la mano y sonriendo seductoramente, a no eso si que no.

-Claro que si ca…quiero decir Harry- y paso por delante suya ignorando su mano, bueno ignorando a su persona entera.

-¿Qué tal as dormido?- vaya vaya Potter parece que no te das por vencido

-Bien muy bien, y ¿tu?- le digo con una sonrisa en los labios, vamos a jugar un poco con él, la pelirroja tenia razón es muy divertido, cae como un tonto

-Bien también, oye Gin ¿no vas a pasar frió?, quiero decir es que no se vas un pelin fresca para el día de hoy- tranquilízate, solo quiero ver la cara que le queda a tu novia al verme luego si quieres me pongo un habito de monja

-No, la verdad es que tenia calor y me apetecía arreglar así el uniforme… ¿No te gusta?- que coño estas diciendo Draco, vamos que eres un hombre deja de tontear con el cara rajada de esa manera

-No si a mi me parece que vas muy guapa- intento levantar una ceja al comentario de chico, pero mierda no puedo…maldita Weasley- pero a los profesores no les parecerá bien que vayas así.

-No te preocupes chico, ¿No te acuerdas del año pasado como iba Pansy?-me mira extrañado y mierda cagada monumental, primero Harry no vino el curso pasado al colegio, estaba demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico y segundo…dudo que la chica llame a Pansy por su nombre- Calla se me había olvidado que no venias el año pasado, pues ella iba con menos ropa que yo, al menos yo tengo no se...gracia para ir así- y dicho esto recuerdo el primer día de clase cuando entro Parkinson en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, como iba con en fin, esa falda minúscula que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, esa camisa 3 tallas menor y como se iba moviendo exageradamente, luego recordé como se sentó encima mía y como la tire al suelo haciendo que la " falda" se la levantara como arrjj no quiero seguir recordando

-Gin ¿te pasa algo?- este chico no me deja en paz madre mía

-No ¿por?-le digo crudamente haber si así me deja en paz

-Has puesto de pronto una cara de asco que no se pensaba que te encontrabas mal- mierda encima el chico me estaba mirando

-Bueno da igual vamos a desayunar- dicho esto entre en el Gran Comedor, mientras veo como unos cuantos ojos se posan en mi, esto acostumbrado a eso, los ignoro y me dirijo a la mesa se Slythering, cuando me cogen del brazo

-¿A donde vas Ginevra?- veo como el que me ha cogido del brazo no es Harry si no Ron

- A donde a ti no te interesa pobr…Ron- le contesto con una mirada fría y despectiva, me mira extrañado mierda debo de dejar de ser menos como yo y mas como ella, me suelto del brazo de mi "hermano" y me siento al lado de una chica morena que me suena ser del curso de Gin, de cara a mi mesa echando una mirada por esta buscándome pero hay no estoy, la comadreja se abra dormido. Comienzo a desayunar distraídamente sin fijarme a quien tenía al lado.

-Malfoy te mira Gin- oigo decir a Ann, que no se como ha llegado hasta aquí y como dos chicos y una chica levantan la cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo, al hacerlo me cruzo con mis ojos grises que me miran con espanto y con un yo a ti te mato cuando te coja cerdo, de pronto me fijo como el trío y Ann están atentos a nuestra batalla de miradas, voy a fastidiarla un poco mas ya que al que van a matar va a ser a él y no a mi, le guiño un ojo picaronamente y la saco la lengua, aumentando el desconcierto de mis compañeros.

-Gin…¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?- oigo a un Ron furioso, mas rojo que su cabello

-Ooh nada malo Ro-Ro- mi sonrisa aumenta de satisfacción, al ver la cara que pone al escuchar como le he llamado y un intento de ahogo de risas por parte de sus amigos.

-Gin le acabas de guiñar un ojo y sacar la lengua a Malfoy- oigo a Harry como apoya a su amigo pero en cambio él, lo ha dicho con un tonito de esperate ¿celos?

-Oh vamos Harry, no sabia que lo de ayer te había marcado tanto como para estar celoso, si es eso tú tranquilo yo te lo dejo de una pieza- termino con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios al ver la cara de la comadreja y Potter, al parecer Granger se a puesto a hablar con Ann de las clases y el horario de estudios de cada una, que pelmas pueden ser

-Estas tú hoy graciosita- por supuesto comadreja, esperabas alguna otra cosa

-Bueno ¿que tenemos ahora?- digo cambiando de tema, la sangre sucia esta a punto de contestar cuando alguien se pone detrás mía 

-Weasley-oigo mi voz, pero mi voz de verdad a mis espaldas- ¿podríamos ir a hablar un momento sobre el trabajo de Encantamientos?- madre mía esta chica que buena actriz es, le ha puesto justo el tonito frió y despectivo que suelo poner al hablar con la gente de la misma especie que Potter. Me levando con mis aires de grandeza y paso por delante de mi cuerpo haciendo un saludo a mis nuevos amigos.

Nos alejamos del Gran Comedor en silencio, perseguidos de la mirada de cientos de alumnos y algunos profesores, esto es insólito un Malfoy y una Weasley andando con aparente tranquilidad.

Cuando salimos, me coje de una mano y me entra en un aula vacía, le miro la cara y veo como empieza a escudriñarme con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba con espanto, tanto silencio me esta matando.

-Si quieres te doy una foto, no sabia que eras tan puritana que ni tu cuerpo habías visto- digo sentándome encima de una mesa, cruzando las piernas seductoramente, mientras la miro a la cara y como cada vez se la va desencajando mas.

-Tú, tú estas tonto o que- le oigo por primera vez mientras saca la varita me apunta con ella, cierro los ojos esperando un crucio o similares, cuando lo único que hace es holgarme la camisa y alargarme la falda un palmo, le miro extrañado continua- tú que quieres que me pongan como a la estupida de tu novia- sigo mirándola extrañado, novia que novia- de Parkinson

-Pansy no era mi novia-la digo violentamente- hablando de novios, dile al tuyo que me deje en paz

-Vale si quieres voy ahora mismo a Harry y le digo oye deja en paz a Gin que no te quiere ni ver, que quieres que me parta la cara, es tu cuerpo sabes que me daría igual pero a la que le iba a doler es a mi- me dice con furia, normal que asuste a los niños pequeños.

-Bueno vale, visto desde ese punto de vista- la digo para que se calme un poco, y veo como me mira fijamente a la cara-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Como te has pintando tú?-me dice escandalizado así que es eso- anda trae para acá- y veo como se saca un lápiz de ojos del bolsillo de mi túnica- abre el ojo-y obedientemente lo hago.

Me esta pintando tranquilamente, cuando oímos unas risas a nuestras espaldas, ahí están dos niños de 3º riéndose, ante la escena de un Draco Malfoy maquillando a una Weasley.

-Vosotros- oigo como dice Ginny fríamente y como los niños se quedan pálidos- o os vais de aquí en tres segundos o ya me enterare yo de que os castiguen-y dicho esto sonrió con una sonrisa que daba miedo- y como oiga algo sobre esto, os falta mundo para correr, ahora largaros- y nada mas decir eso lo niñatos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo

-No sabia que dieras tanto miedo- me dijo con sorna- a mí nunca me asustaron tus amenazas

-Bueno eso ahora da igual, ya tengo suficiente con el escándalo que montaste de ayer con la falda y Potter-la miro y veo que empieza a reírse- a mi no me hace ninguna gracia, como para que ahora vayan diciendo que te pinto los ojos.

-Bueno vale, en fin vamonos a clase que llegamos tarde-me dice rápidamente cogiendo la mochila que tenia tirada en el suelo- a todo esto… ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? Por que le he dicho a Blasie que vaya yendo

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras- respondo secamente y me acuerdo que no se que clases tienen ella tampoco- ¿y tu?

-Creo que Historia de la Magia-puff que coñazo a aguantar a Binns.

-Bueno luego nos vemos, pásalo bien- y dicho esto me veo salir por la puerta

Llego a clase por los pelos, maldita Weasley, y malditos niños como se hallan ido de la lengua puff…el súper señor oscuro parecerá un bebe de teta a mi lado, y genial, al llegar tarde el único sitio libre es al lado de Potter, que bien empiezo la mañana.

-Casi llegas-me dice mi compañero de clase cuando llego- ¿Qué quería el huroncito mortifago?- será anormal 

-¡No es un mortifago!-mierda ya se me a escapado algo, como siga así nos van a descubrir en nada, vamos a arreglarlo por que esta con la cara súper desencajada- vamos al menos ya no…

-¿Desde cuando lo defiendes Gin?- me pregunta súper extrañado, será imbecil que pasa que no me puede defender

-No le defiendo sencillamente, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades, además ¿si es tan mortifago, por que me… quiero decir le salvaste la vida?- Dios otra metedura de pata ya van tropecientas en un par de horas…

-Tendrás razón- y dicho esto se encoge de hombros y entra el fantasma

-Harry… ¿Hoy tenemos encantamientos o pociones?- espero que no sospeche por mi pregunta inofensiva

-No, ¿Pasa algo?- me mira preocupado, normal que ligue el muy cerdo, con esa cara de niño bueno que pone

-Por saber- y dicho esto empiezo a hacer caso a la lección que di el año pasado mientras me hundo en mis pensamientos.

A las 3 se han terminado las tediosas clases y sin noticias mías, que día mas insoportable, hasta hecho de menos a Zabini, que petardos puede llegar a ser el trío, siete años con su agradable compañía en las clases pero vamos ahora soy uno de ellos y les tengo que aplaudir cada vez que hacen algo bien, y además el cara rajada que pesadez de hombre, tengo Potter vigilancia 24 horas a mi disposición, al menos ya me he escapado de él y me dirijo a la sala común a descansar un poco de tanta estupidez con la que van los amigos de la comadreja.

Llego a mi habitación y veo encima de la cama a mi lechuza negra con una carta en la pata, espero que no sean más sorpresitas desagradables como la de ayer, la abro y pone:

_A las 7 en la biblioteca, estaré en la mesa más alejada para que no nos molesten. Si te pregunta mi hermano o alguien diles que vas a hacer el trabajo de herbologia._

_D.M_

Y a la niña eso de usar mis iniciales le ha gustado, justo cuando me guardo la carta en la túnica se abre la puerta de habitación y veo entrar a Ann con cara confusa mirando a Night.

-¿Esa no es la lechuza de Malfoy?- ¿como narices sabe que es mi lechuza?

-¿Lo es?, no lo sabia, me la he encontrado aquí-me mira con cara de venga invéntate otra que esta no cuela así que mejor contra atacar- Además ¿Cómo sabes que es la lechuza de Malfoy?- bien ya no he dicho mi lechuza

-Por que siempre la he visto volar hacia su dueño, que casualmente es Malfoy- vaya chica lista

-Bueno pero yo no estoy tan entretenida como tú, como para mirar si la lechuza es de Malfoy o de otra persona- la contesto con frialdad, lo que me faltaba que se corrieran rumores de que Ginevra Weasley recibe lechuzas mías

-Bueno vale, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has estado hoy más ida que de costumbre? ¿Que quería Malfoy a la hora del desayuno y por que te miraba tanto? ¿Y por que le has guiñado un ojo y sacado la lengua?- madre mía esta niña suelta preguntas como si fuera una escopeta

-Para el carro muchacha, mucha información para un segundo. Haber, pasarme no me pasa nada; no estoy mas ida que de costumbre, sencillamente es que…he dormido mal esta noche y me cuesta atender a las cosas; Malfoy no quería nada importante solo decirme no se que del trabajo de encantamientos; y le e sacado la lengua y guiñado un ojo para ver que cara ponía nada mas- espero que este contenta por mis explicaciones

-Entonces…un rumor que he oído por hay de que Malfoy te estaba pintando los ojos-puñeteros niños- eso es vamos una trola como la de Zacarías Smith vestido de mujer en una fiesta que hizo su casa- Bueno lo del imbecil ese no es mucha trola por que le vestí yo así pero en estas circunstancias si

-Por supuesto ¿tú crees que voy a dejar a ese…hurón ponerme las manos encima?- arrjj odio el cuerpo de esta niña

-Si tienes razón…cambiando de tema… ¡¿Que tal con Harry?!- perdón, que me pasa con Potter que no me he enterado

-¿Qué tal de que?-pregunto con inocencia aparente pero con nerviosismo 

-Nada hoy estabais muy cariñosos- y eso lo dice mirando al suelo con tristeza, a esta le mola Potter

-No se de que me hablas, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- y veo como sigue mirando al suelo, levanta sus ojos y en ellos encuentro tristeza frustración por querer algo imposible y aceptación de ello, de esto tengo que hablar con la Weasley

-Nada, bueno Gin que he quedado con Hermione luego te veo- y dicho esto la muchacha sale por la puerta corriendo.

A eso de las siete menos cuarto me dirijo a la biblioteca con la excusa de unos deberes de Herbologia, cuando entro me veo sentado en la mesa mas alejada de los demás alumnos, leyendo un libro con el cejo fruncido, me acerco a ella y noto como da un respingo al sentarme a su lado

-Hola- me dice secamente- si nos preguntan que hacemos juntos es por el trabajo de encantamientos- me dice antes de que me de tiempo a contestarla

-Esta bien… ¿Y a que se debe esta reunión?- le pregunto mientras me pongo el molesto pelo detrás de la oreja

-Por no se tú, pero estoy deseando estar en mi cuerpo- me dice mientras pasa rápido las hojas de un libro bastante gordo

-Tienes razón… ¿Y ha habido suerte?- que diga que si que diga que si

-No, vienen un montón de instrumentos raros pero no dice nada de las pulseras- y de golpe cierra el libro y coge otro de un montón que tiene a su izquierda

-Se lo has dicho a la Lunática, dijiste ayer que ella podría ayudarnos- mientras lo digo es la primera vez que levanta la mirada desde que estoy allí y madre mía que mala cara tengo parece que lleva en la biblioteca desde una eternidad

-Se lo tendrías que decir tú, te recuerdo que lo mínimo que me puede hacer ahora es echarme una maldición- me suelta y vuelve la mirada al libro

-Vale tienes razón, mañana se lo digo cuando la vea- y dicho esto comienzo a buscar en el montón de libros que hay enfrente mía.

Cuando nos vamos de la biblioteca sin ningún resultado satisfactorio en nuestra búsqueda ya son pasadas las once y media por lo que me olvido de cenar y me voy derechita a mi sala común. Cuando entro el único que esta es Potter, leyendo un libro bastante grueso. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta de mi entrada así que en silencio me acerco a la escalera, pero mierda me tropiezo con un libro de transformaciones para alumnos súper aventajados, ¡malditos Gryffindors que desordenados son! El cara rajada se vuelve con el corazón en un puño y me mira con la varita levantada, ¡Pues si que es paranoico el niño! Pero al reconocerme la baja

-Vaya Ginn, no sabia que habías entrado ¿De donde vienes?- y mientras dice esto se acerca a mi con un brillo extraño en los ojos que me da muy mal royo- Ven siéntate conmigo- y dicho esto me coge de la mano y antes de que me de tiempo a retirarla estoy en un sillón muy cómodo con él sentado al lado

-Vengo de la biblioteca de hacer un trabajo de Herbologia- repito como un niño de nueve años que se sabe la lección de memoria

-A vale-me dice mientras me mira, abre la boca como si quisiera decirme algo pero la vuelve a cerrar

-¿Qué lees?- pregunto con interés logrando así que no vuelva a abrir la boca por si lo que iba a decir fuera algo…importante

-Un libro que me a dejado Hermione- como no tenia que ser de la sangre sucia-, para que haga el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- y dicho esto me tiende el libro. Miro su titulo _"Objetos aparentemente muggles y su oscuridad"_ Menudo titulo mas largo, lo bueno que tiene ser ex – mortifago es tener conocimiento amplio en estos aspectos y ver como en la mitad de las ocasiones o exageran o se lo inventan, justo abro el libro por donde esta Potter leyendo y no puede ser…esa es la pulsera que nos ha traído tanto problemas… _Pulsera de la concordia_. Menudo nombre mas gilipollas tiene, de concordia nada, vamos para ser sinceros es justo lo contrario

-Pequeña… ¿Estas bien?- de pronto quito la mirada de la pagina donde se haya la solución a todos mis problemas y me encuentro con una mirada verde preocupada

-Si, no te preocupes, es que estoy cansado…cansada- rápidos reflejos ni se ha dado cuenta-¿Me dejarías mañana el libro para mirar una cosa que me ha llamado la atención?- veo que asiente- bueno Harry me voy a la cama, gracias por el libro- y me pongo en pie pero justo en el momento que me doy la vuelta me cojen de la mano

-Espera un momento que te quería decir una cosa- o no ese brillo raro en los ojos otra vez, pero esta vez va acompañado con un rubor en las mejillas- mira que es que…no te he podido olvidar y que quería que volviéramos a intentarlo- no me lo puedo creer ¡Potter se me esta declarando! Intento cerrar la boca para disimular mi asombro pero no lo logro, y justo en ese momento zas… ¡POTTER ME ESTA BESANDO! Pero que asco, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, noto como sus labios tímidos se mueven suavemente, esperando una respuesta de los míos, pero estoy estático, en lo que a mi me a parecido un año reacciono y firmemente controlando mi instinto de meterle una paliza le digo firmemente

-Mira Harry…yo creo que no debemos…es muy tarde… mejor lo hablamos mañana- y dicho esto subo corriendo las escaleras dejando al chico donde estaba.

Cuando llego a mi habitación me quito el uniforme y cojo el pijama, al lado de mi cama encuentro la lechuza enana del pobretón y en un trozo de pergamino escribo:

_Ya tengo el libro donde se encuentra la pulsera, así que mañana a las siete en el mismo sitio de la biblioteca y así con un poco de suerte a la hora de la cena volvemos a ser nosotros._

_Por cierto algo que debe interesarte, tu cara rajada me ha besado y a dicho que no puede olvidarte, como es natural le e apartado pero no le he partido la cara, si quieres yo se lo hago encantado._

_G.W_

Escrita la carta se la ato en la pata a la lechuza y la digo en un susurro a quien se la tiene que llevar, cuando esta se ha ido me tiro en la cama y me duermo pensando que mañana ya estaré en mi cama de mi sala común de Slythering.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Para mí que ha quedado un poco cutre, pero la imaginación que parece que no quiere contribuir, pero sois vostrxs quienes decidís con los rewiews así que no os cortéis y darle al botón

Ahora toca la contestación de estos:

**DUI Potter:** Muchas gracias por tu rewiew, ojala el capitulo te haya gustado. La verdad es que si tiene que ser raro ser hombre así por un momento, con todos esos cambios y sus rarezas ajaja. Tienes razón la cara de Harry en el momento que tiene a Draco en sus piernas tubo que ser un poema, pobrecitos los dos. Y si por fin sabrán lo que es tener a la amiguita roja, con sus molestias y demás guarradas. Bueno guapa, cuídate mucho ¿vale? Besotes

**Pottersita: **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sigue así. Cuidatee y besos 

**Silginny: **Muchas gracias por tu rewiew. Tomare nota en lo de la pareja, al parecer es la que va ganando, así que seguro que ira de esa. Si la verdad es que eso quedo muy divertido a todos les han gustado, lo de la marea y la falda. Muchos besos 

**Fiosol: **Como a todas, muchas gracias por el rewiew y que te haya gustado el capitulo. Eso de que escribo muy bien tengo mis serias dudas, por que a mi me parece que me repito un montón, pero bueno. ¿Ya tan pronto que cambien de cuerpos? Vamos a dejarlos que se lié la perdiz, un poco mas. Besazos y cuidatee


	6. Siendo un Malfoy

Buenass

Buenas chics!

Después de una larga espera aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, así que no me matéis.

Aquí os dejo la visión de Ginny en el cuerpo de Draco. Espero que os guste.

-Gin, Gin, Gin, despierta ya- oigo una voz lejana, creo que es Zabini, pero no se que hace en mi habitación, en fin me doy la vuelta, para seguir durmiendo.

-Venga levántate- sigue diciendo este intruso, mientras me mueve- no querrás manchar el historial de Draco, de ser puntual a la hora del desayuno.

Draco, como que Draco, me levanto de golpe y entonces recuerdo todo lo que paso ayer, y dios menuda mierda, aun sigue siendo esta dulce pesadilla

-Esta bien, Blasie- digo con una voz pastosa y grave, me aclaro la garganta y continuo- me voy a la ducha, ahora salgo.

Me levanto pesadamente de la cama, y me dirijo al armario del rubio, lo abro y dios mío, que de ropa tiene el cabrón, y seguro que nada barata, alargo la mano al sitio donde tiene los uniformes, y cojo unos pantalones, la camisa, una corbata verdi plateada, y el jersey, también cojo unos boxers negros, y me dispongo a entrar en el baño.

Una vez dentro, como siempre que veo un bater me entran unas ganas tremendas de mear, y ahí estoy plantada, mirando la taza como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, levanto la tapa y sigo mirando extrañada, como si no supiera para que sirve, ¿Y ahora como coño meo yo?. Primero hago intentos de sujetármela, pero con papel higiénico, pero al notar el peso entre mis manos, la suelto, como si fuera una serpiente venenosa apunto de morderme, vamos a pasar al plan b, a puntería, subo las manos y hecho la mirada para arriba mientras empiezo a tararear una canción muggle, y que sea lo que Dios quiera. Cuando termino miro la taza, bueno tampoco esta tan manchada, primera prueba superada, pero prefiero hacerlo sentada, para que engañarnos.

Ahora a volver a repetir la misma operación en la ducha, mirando para arriba tarareando la misma canción muggle, evitando así, la cosita de Malfoy, ya es suficiente haber tenido que sujetarla por un segundo, me lavo la cabeza, con un champú que no había oído en la vida de él, y con jabón igual, seguro que a costado unos cuantos galeones, será pijo hasta para ducharse.

Me enrollo una toalla en la cintura, mientras que con otra me voy secando el pelo, evitando así que unas gotas rebeldes resbalen por mi espalda y pecho. Me estoy poniendo la ropa interior con bastantes problemas sin quitarme la toalla cuando en ese momento interrumpe alguien entrando por la puerta. Instintivamente me llevo una mano al pecho, tapándome unas tetas inexistentes y otra a las partes bajas que del susto se me había soltado la toalla y se me había quedado el culo al aire. Al verme así, Blasie empezó a reírse apoyando en el marco de la puerta.

-Ajaja, por Dios, Gin, deja de taparte así, que lo que tienes tú ahora lo llevo viendo toda mi vida- me comenta entre risas, mientras yo ruborizada, me doy la vuelta para coger el uniforme.

-Dios Blasie, podrías llamar- le digo totalmente cabreada

-Venga Gin, es la costumbre- me dice con una sonrisa aun por lo ocurrido.

-Esta bien- digo zanjando el tema, mientras me pongo el uniforme.

-No tardes, que en diez minutos tenemos que esta en el comedor- me dice el moreno, cuando entra en el otro baño que hay en la habitación, para terminar de arreglarse. Que mimados son estas serpientes, con baños individuales, y nostras nos tenemos que arreglar con dos baños para 7 tías, que injusto.

Me entro en mi baño para terminar de yo también de arreglarme, y veo mi reflejo en el espejo, y ahí esta el pálido chico con su mojado pelo rubio devolviéndome una mirada gris confusa, no me acostumbrare nunca a este reflejo, pero la verdad es que Malfoy esta muy bueno, pero que bastante, incluso más que Harry, ya que este no tiene el toque de maldad en los ojos como el dueño del cuerpo que habito. Me peino un poco, no como me dijo Malfoy con gomina, con las cantidades industriales que se hecha como siga así se va a quedar calvo, si no con un poco y dar un look despeinado casual, así estoy mucho más bueno, normal que sea tan creído.

Salgo del baño y hay esta Blasie, como siempre, con el pelo como yo pero algo más rebelde y con el uniforme totalmente descolocado.

-Vaya, cambio de look- fue lo que me dijo nada mas verme.

-Si no se por que no se peina así- digo distraídamente mientras me paso la mano por la cabeza provocando las risas de Blasie.

-Anda, si al final vas a ser más creída que Draco- dijo entre risas dándome un puñetazo cariñoso- Vamonos al Gran Comedor, que vamos a llegar tarde- Cuando dijo eso borre la sonrisa de mis labios y en cambio puse otra, una de superioridad y le añadí frialdad a mis ojos, aquí soy yo el rey, bueno la reina

-Lo haces bien- me apoyo Blasie- pero ahora toca la prueba final- y dicho esto los dos salimos de la habitación, dirección el Gran Comedor.

Cuando entro en el gran Comedor, me dirijo con paso decidido hacia el enemigo, es decir, a la mesa de Slythering y me siento al lado de Blasie de cara a mi mesa. Dirijo una mirada buscando mi cabeza pelirroja, mientras me pongo la taza de café que me dijo Draco que desayunaba, ahí estoy yo al lado de Clarie, junto a mi hermano, Harry, Hermione y Ann…¡Pero que demonios ha hecho conmigo ese degenerado!, llevo una camisa que me habría puesto con diez años y me hubiera quedado pequeña por no olvidar que parece que me han pegado un par de puñetazos en los ojos, por algo que le pido que haga y además mal, será estupido. En ese momento veo como Ann me mira, le dice algo a la falsa Ginny que levanta la mirada, y me mira, la miro, nos miramos, y el muy cerdo además con burla y malicia, Ann no es la única pendiente de esa batalla de miradas también, se ha unido el trío de oro…¡Pero será cabrón! Vamos no contento, con vestirme como una puta a la que le han dado una paliza, encima me saca la lengua, mi lengua, y me guiña un ojo, vamos lo que me faltaba hoy.

-Draco le esta sacando partido a tu figura- me dicen al oído mi queridísimo amigo Zabini.

-Púdrete anormal- le espeto bruscamente mientras me levanto, el moreno me mira extrañado y a la vez divertido- Vete yendo a la siguiente clase, ahora te alcanzo.

Le odio, le odio y le sigo odiando aun más, pero que se cree al vestirme así y encima dejarme en ridículo de esta manera, aun que bueno ha sido él, el que se ha puesto en ridículo, pero me da igual, tengo un orgullo que debo cuidar y mimar.

-Weasley- le suelto por la espalda, con una voz mucho más fría de la que me esperaba. Se gira mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en la boca- ¿podríamos ir a hablar un momento sobre el trabajo de Encantamientos?

Entonces mi clon se levanta con autosuficiencia y saluda a MIS amigos, como si se creyera la reina aquí del colegio, se que lo soy, pero vamos no hace falta que me convierta en Pansy Parkinson 2.

Salimos del Gran Comedor con la atenta mirada de alumnos y profesores, esperando a oír el grito de algún maleficio o de los insultos habituales entre nosotros.

Cuando estamos ya lejos de cualquier mirada indeseada, le cojo la mano y nos metemos en una aula vacia. Nos quedamos frente a frente mirandonos, y dios mio este tio es un cerdo, un depravado, un sinvergüenza, vamos que narices se cree para vestirme así, niñato estupido, cerdo y sin escrúpulos…

-Si quieres te doy una foto, no sabia que eras tan puritana que ni tu cuerpo habías visto- me dice mientras se sienta en una mesa cruzándose de piernas provocándome más. ¡Será asqueroso, cerdo, anormal, cabrón y demás insultos innombrables!

-Tú…tú ¿Eres tonto o que?-grito como una histérica mientras saco la varita y él cierra los ojos esperando el avada kedabra que tenia en mente, pero por el contrario, le holgó la ropa y le alargo la falda, no mucho pero si algo- ¿Tú que quieres? Que me pongan como a la estupida de tú novia- cojo aire- Parkinson.

-Pansy no era mi novia-me contesta bruscamente- hablando de novios, dile al tuyo que me deje en paz- ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? Se referirá a Harry.

-Vale si quieres voy ahora mismo a Harry y le digo oye deja en paz a Gin que no te quiere ni ver, que quieres que me parta la cara, es tu cuerpo sabes que me daría igual pero a la que le iba a doler es a mi-le contesto ya totalmente cabreado, esta conversación, me esta ya crispando.

-Bueno vale, visto desde ese punto de vista-me contesta mansamente-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Como te has pintando tú?-vamos me pone como una puta y me pinta como una drogadicta, lo que faltaba- anda trae para acá- y dicho esto cojo su túnica y saco mi lápiz de ojos que siempre llevo, por si surge alguna emergencia, como esta- abre el ojo.

Le estoy remarcando bien la raya, cuando a nuestras espaldas oímos unas risas, me giro y genial, unos niñatos de 3º mirando la escena con burla y asombro, lo que faltaba, ahora Draco Malfoy va pintándole los ojos a Ginny Weasley, lo ultimo que me podia pasar en el cuerpo del rubio que dijeran queme

-Vosotros- digo lo más fríamente que puedo, y observo como los niños palidecen, y se les va la risa e la cara-o os vais de aquí en tres segundos o ya me enterare yo de que os castiguen- sonrió como muchas veces he visto como hace el rubio para intimidarme, y los niños se encogen aún más- como oiga algo sobre esto, os falta mundo para correr, ahora largaros-añado y los niños se largan

-No sabia que dieras tanto miedo- le digo burlándome, para bajar la tensión, del ambiente-a mí nunca me asustaron tus amenazas

-Bueno eso ahora da igual, ya tengo suficiente con el escándalo que montaste de ayer con la falda y Potter- cuando me dice eso no puedo contener las ganas de reírme, la verdad, es que tuvo que ser muy cómico, sin tener en cuenta el estado de confusión, con el que iba-a mi no me hace ninguna gracia, como para que ahora vayan diciendo que te pinto los ojos.

-Bueno vale, en fin vamonos a clase que llegamos tarde- dicho esto cojo la mochila-a todo esto… ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? Por que le he dicho a Blasie que vaya yendo.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras-me dice mientras baja de la mesa-¿y tú?

-Creo que Historia de la Magia-ala ala a aguanta a Binns, a mi al menos me da clase alguien con nivel

-Bueno luego nos vemos, pásalo bien- y dicho esto salgo corriendo ya que me tengo que ir a la otra punta del colegio.

Llego tarde, como es de suponer a mi primera clase, recibiendo como saludo una mirada de odio por parte de mi profesor y hermano Bill, al parecer esto de tener a un mortifago por alumno no le agrada bastante. Me siento donde Blasie me ha guardado sitio y a atender como poder repeler unas maldiciones asfixiantes.

El día no me ha ido del todo mal, aun que eso si en mi hermosa espinilla voy a tener unos cuantos moratones gracias a mi eterno amigo Blasie, por mis continuas meteduras de pata como ir directamente a saludar a Luna, logrando así de su parte una mirada de odio seguida de una amenaza con su varita…olvidaba que me odia…el llamar a Bill lobito y preguntarle por papá, mamá y George, e infinidad de meteduras de pata mas como guiñarle el ojo a Mark o a Ron cuando me los cruzaba por el pasillo, lo que se dice, cosas propias de un Malfoy

También, por lo visto, los profesores no me tienen gran estima, por parte de la profesora Sprout, al fallar una pregunta sencillísima según ella, me a regalado un comentario "Señor Malfoy parace que repetir curso no le esta sirviendo para nada, es más parece más estupido" provocando así las risas de los Hufflepuf que compartían clase con nosotros, vieja amargada, yo que narices sabía que los Smojj Australianos sirven para curar la urticaria, y no para hacer que los unicornios sean más fértiles ¡Que no soy como Hermione! Un desastre.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, lo primero que hago es quitarme ese horrible uniforme, con esa horrible serpiente a un lateral y con esos horribles y fríos colores plateados y verdes. Me dirijo al armario sin camiseta en busca de una camiseta, a ser posible roja, cuando me veo reflejada en el espejo…¡Joder que cuerpazo qué tiene la serpiente esta! 100 veces mejor que el de Harry, y a años luz del de Ron, quién tan gustosamente en verano, en la Madriguera, luce mostrando pecho y "pectorales"…pobre ingenuo.

Me estoy contemplando lascivamente cuando reparo en mi brazo derecho, una débil marca impregnada en mi antebrazo, resaltando en mi pálida piel. Me fijo con más detenimiento, y hay esta delineada una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca…la Marca Tenebrosa…regalo de unos pocos y pesadillas de otros muchos, de todos aquellos que sufrieron el terror durante más de 20 años, por parte de Voldemort y sus "amigos", hay esta la prueba de todo el mal que puede provocar los ideales de una persona, con la ayuda de los pocos que piensan como él, la prueba de desesperación, miedo, humillación, castigos, tortura y…muerte.

En este símbolo para algunas personas sobre todos los muggles o ajenas al horror que pasamos, solo les muestra un dibujo bastante original, incluso bonito para dibujarlo o tatuárselo en la espalda. Pero detrás de ella como en todas las guerras promovidas por un loco, se esconden las caras de todas esas familias, separadas y rotas, algunas con la incapacidad de volver a juntarse o de saber si sus familiares más allegados están al menos vivos.

Detrás de todo eso se esconden Harry, con sus padres y padrino muertos, solo por salvarle, también se une su ahijado, el pobre Teddy Lupin, que al igual que Harry nunca conocerá a sus padres, Neville, él al menos ve a sus padres todos los fines de semana pero…¿A qué precio? Los señores Longbotom viven pero…son incapaces de reconocer a su hijo más de un minuto…¿Eso es una forma de vivir?¿O es estar muerto en vida? También se encuentra mi familia, sufrimos el desprestigio y marginación, por parte de muchos magos, por no ser como ellos, aunque al final me alegro, pero han sido bastantes burlas por parte de todos mis compañeros las que he tenido que sufrir, incluido el desprecio de Percy, también se le añade, la muerte del pobre Fred, y el destrozo en la vida de Bill, por culpa de la mierda hombre lobo que le atacó, la muerte de Colin, fue una de las peores, ver a esos padres destrozados por el dolor y a Dennos… su ídolo se le había esfumado de la noche a la mañana…para siempre…soportar el peso de las lagrimas de la madre de Colin al abrazarme y decirme que estaba muy orgullosa de mi, de salvar al pueblo mágico y que seguramente que Colin también lo estaba, fue muy duro para mi, luchando por ahogar todas esas lagrimas que intentaban escaparse de mis ojos, las ganas de salir corriendo y refrenar el deseo de que ese rayo verde me hubiera alcanzado e irme muy lejos de todo ese sufrimiento fue lo peor, inculparme día si y día también por su perdida, por que no fui si no yo la culpable de ella, convenciendo a Colin que se escondiera en la estatua del jorobado, para luego pelear juntos, ¡Fui una inconsciente! Y ahora por mi culpa esta muerto. En esta cara oculta también están los Malfoy y Zabini, fieles seguidores de la oscuridad, cuando encuentran el buen camino son perseguidos y separados cruelmente de sus únicos hijos, llevándose con ellos la tranquilidad de Draco y Blasie...que seguro que cuando abren el periódico cada mañana lo único que esperan encontrarse es un titular que rece "Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy hallados muertos, bajo extrañas circunstancias"o "Edgard y Evangelin Zabini, muertos con la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su cara" o algo similar…

-No duele tanto como te imaginas- oigo una voz que hace que pierda mi hilo de pensamientos.-Lo que mas duele son los recuerdos y lo el peso de lo que significa este tatuaje tan original

-Vaya Blasie…lo siento…no sabía que estabas aquí- dije mientras cogia la primera camiseta que pillaba-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome?

-Unos cinco minutos o así- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-A vaya, no me había dado cuenta.

-Ya me he fijado, estabas ensimismada mirándola mientras la acariciabas con el dedo, como si se fuera a romper. No es tú culpa- cuando dijo eso hice un intento de sonrojarme, me había perdido demasiado por mis pensamientos.-Lo que no se es por que ahora esta más marcada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No se, cuando Voldemort murió, supuestamente con él tenia que morir la marca, y lo hizo, no la he vuelto a ver desde hace unos pocos días

-¿Quieres decir que…-me estremecí ligeramente-…Voldemort ha vuelto o que no a muerto del todo?

-No eso no, los dos vimos muy bien como el hechizo le reboto y ante eso nadie puede sobrevivir. Él no va a volver- al ver mi cara de confusión, continuó- Pero eso no impide que a lo mejor los demás mortifagos la estén usando para reunirse e intentar crear otra vez el caos. Pero no teniendo a alguien que los organice dudo que consigan algo.

-Entiendo

-Pero tú de eso no te preocupes. Seguro que tu novio se los carga a todos

-¿Qué novio?

-Potter

-Ya no es mi novio, y dudo que lo vuelva a ser

-Vaya…-dijo y sonrió maliciosamente-Entonces…ya esta libre para mí…al fin y al cabo dormimos en la misma habitación.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Zabini, además recuerda que soy Malfoy, si te sientes atraído por él díselo, pero a mi déjame en paz.

-Eres mala y cruel Ginevra. Bueno luego te veo que tengo una cita- y dicho esto salio de la habitación.

Cuando me quede sola en mi cabeza solo sonaba "No se, cuando Voldemort murió, supuestamente con él tenia que morir la marca, y lo hizo, no la he vuelto a ver desde hace unos pocos días"…" mejor los demás mortifagos la estén usando para reunirse e intentar crear otra vez el caos".

¿Otra nueva guerra? ya hubo bastante perdidas en la última, no son necesarias más. ¿Qué perseguirán ahora los mortifagos? ¿Resucitar a Voldemort? Eso es imposible, no se puede hacer regresar a la gente de allí, ya me lo comento Harry, cuando aun estábamos juntos, que habría hecho lo imposible por traerse a sus padres y a Sirius si se pudiera. ¿Tendría que avisar a Harry? Él es el que en más peligro esta, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo "el niño que vivió", podría usar esa comunicación que tenía, aun que fuera con Voldemort, podría funcionar, son como un circulo mortifagos-Voldemort-Harry, podría valer.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve meditando sobre esas cuestiones, ni como le mande una carta a Malfoy citándonos en la biblioteca a las siete, ni como llegue a esta, dispuesta a solucionar, lo que es el problema de nuestros cuerpos.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos libros he leído, podrían ser más de cincuenta, y en ninguno hay nada relacionado con las pulseras de Narcissa.

Estoy leyendo algo sobre pendientes cambia mundos, cuando un cuerpo se deja caer en la silla que hay a mi lado, asustándome y haciendo que levante la cabeza de mi pesada lectura.

-Hola- Le digo a Draco al reconocer que es él, o ella-si nos preguntan que hacemos juntos es por el trabajo de encantamientos.

-Esta bien… ¿Y a que se debe esta reunión?- Es que me apetecía verte un rato, ya que eres tan atractiva, no te jode imbecil

-Por no se tú, pero estoy deseando estar en mi cuerpo- el llevar horas encerrada entre libros sin ningún beneficio es que es superior a mi. Arrjj no hay nada en esta mierda libro

-Tienes razón… ¿Y ha habido suerte?

-No, vienen un montón de instrumentos raros pero no dice nada de las pulseras- y cierro de golpe el libro, asustándole

-Se lo has dicho a la Lunática, dijiste ayer que ella podría ayudarnos- mierda Luna, se me ha olvidado, la única vez que la he visto, casi me mata como para hablar con ella, mejor que se lo diga él. Nos miramos en ese momento en la cara y en sus ojos se ve reflejada la preocupación, tendré mala cara, muchas emociones hoy.

-Se lo tendrías que decir tú, te recuerdo que lo mínimo que me puede hacer ahora es echarme una maldición

-Vale tienes razón, mañana se lo digo cuando la vea

Son pasadas las once y media cuando llego a la sala común, con un hambre voraz, ya que llevo sin probar bocado desde el desayuno, por que la manzana que me he comido al salir de clase no cuenta.

Me tiro en la cama dispuesta a descansar y a leer algún libro que no hable de peines que hagan que te salgan pústulas en la cabeza o similares, cuando llega Blasie totalmente sofocado, y despeinado.

-Casi me pilla Filch- me dice cuando me ve en la expresión un ¿De donde vienes?¿Y por que vienes así?

-A vaya. ¿Qué tal la cita?

-Puff, pasable la daría un 5,5

-Una nota bastante bajita ¿no? ¿Quién era la desafortunada?

-Una Rawenclaw, de sexto se llama Ivon Mcfly

-Ya se quien. Niñata estupida que alardea de su belleza inexistente

-Sin tener en cuenta de su penosidad en la cama.

-Ya pero es que eso a mi, como comprenderás me da igual.

-Con esa actitud nunca serás un buen Malfoy- y pone cara de ofendido

-Pero es que yo no quiero ser un buen Malfoy

-Ya pero es lo que toca

En el momento que le iba a replicar oigo unos suaves golpecitos en la ventana. Blasie la abre y allí entra la enana lechuza de mi hermano. Al verme llega y me suelta un pergamino, escrito con bastante prisa:

_Ya tengo el libro donde se encuentra la pulsera, así que mañana a las siete en el mismo sitio de la biblioteca y así con un poco de suerte a la hora de la cena volvemos a ser nosotros._

_Por cierto algo que debe interesarte, tu cara rajada me ha besado y a dicho que no puede olvidarte, como es natural le e apartado pero no le he partido la cara, si quieres yo se lo hago encantado._

_G.W_

Nada más leerla lo que hago es releerla, ¿Que a ha encontrado el libro? ¿Hary ha besado a Malfoy pensando que era yo?

Blasie, como es natural en su persona me quita la carta y lo que hace nada más terminar de leerla es reírse, reírse a carcajada limpia, tirado por los suelos.

-Que el cara rajada ha besado a Draco- ríe entre lagrimas- Al parecerle marcaste ayer con falda y se quedo con las ganas de probar al de verdad

Por un momento me olvido de todo, de las pulseras, de que no es mi cuerpo, de que tengo la Marca en el brazo y lo único que hago es reírme, reírme de Draco y de cómo se tiene que estar ahora lavando la boca y de lo a gusto que voy a estar ya mañana en las sabanas de mi cama entre los leones.

Ya termine el capitulo. Al principio esta un poco flojo, pero es que no estaba muy inspirada. También me ha quedado un poco trágico, pero al parecer es la parte que mejor me ha quedado al menos para mí. ¿Qué os parece el que haya introducido algo de oscuridad, con la Marca Tenebrosa? Acepto sugerencias y criticas de todo tipo

Y ahora contestación de rewiews, esta vez solo he tenido el comentario fiel de Duffy Potter, pero espero que al menos caiga alguno mas esta vez

**Duffy Potter: **Hasta el ser mas cruel y despiadado tiene su conciencia, ahora que le haga caso es otra cosa. Yo tengo de eso, aun que solo sea cruel y despiadada a veces pero nunca la escucho y así me va por la vida jaja. Y si que tenga la voz de hermione es que es el modelo claro de conciencia jaja.

Comparto tu opinión odioso totalmente odioso que te persigan de tal manera, pero ¿ lo divertido que es joderles? Ajaja (Soy muy mala)

Bueno espero que este capitulo no te haya defraudado y no te canses pronto de mi!

Muchos besos y cuídate!


	7. Quidditch

Buenass

Holaa

Ya estoy aquí con un capitulo nuevo.

Espero que os gustee

Ha pasado una semana, desde esa odiosa fiesta, una semana sin poder sentarme en mi mesa, sin ir a mi sala común. Siete fatídicos días aguantando la inteligencia de Granger, la estupidez de la comadreja y el acoso permanente de Potter, añadiendo el tener que insultarme a veces, oír sus risas sobre todo cuando el cara rajada y el pobretón se meten conmigo y aguantar las ganas de mandarles a la mierda y darles un puñetazo.

**Flash Back**

-Si, si, si por fin volveré esta tarde a ser yo- grito por toda la habitación, al despertarme, molestando así a todas mis compañeras

-¿Qué dices ahora Ginn?- me pregunto Ann medio adormilada

-Nada, nada. Cosas mías. Me voy a la ducha-me escapo al baño antes de que la de por preguntar más.

Como ayer, seguí el mismo ritual de ducha, ojos cerrados pensando en la complicada poción que tenia que hacer, mientras me enjabonaba, a diferencia de ayer, no me tenía que lavar el pelo.

Salgo y me visto, normal, sin querer provocarla furia de la pelirroja, y con un poco más de fortuna para eso de maquillarme, si, me había levantado hoy con un buen humor.

Al bajar ala sala común allí están, mi "adorado hermano" con sus "fantásticos" amigos, esperándome. La feliz pareja, al verme bajar, se miraron cómplices y se adelantaron, dejándome a solas con Potter, al parecer ya se habían enterado de nuestro fugaz encuentro romántico de anoche

-Bueno días Ginn- y me planta un beso en la mejilla, como saludo, mientras yo pongo cara de asco-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Genial- y la verdad es que si, con un poco de suerte esta tarde volveré a ser Draco Malfoy.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, a decir verdad solo en él, que estaba intentando como sacar el tema de lo de ayer y no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. Pobre Potter aquí se ve su gran experiencia en el sexo opuesto

-Esto…Gin…veras- como sigamos así, no te podré a mandar a la mierda antes de la cena

-Mira Po… Harry-vamos a ayudarle, pobrecito, aunque me este riendo mucho- veras. Lo de ayer, pues como decírtelo para no herirte. No me gustas, vamos me gustaste en el pasado, es más te quise, pero es que te veo como un hermano. Todo al final acaba llegando al fin, y nuestra relación, llego a este fin, no hay marcha atrás. Lo siento mucho- Dios que artista soy

-¿Es por otro?- siempre tiene que haber otro u otra

-No…bueno si

-¿Quién?

-Draco Malfoy-¿Yo? En menudo lió nos he metido

-¡Ese hurón!

-¡No soy… es un hurón!-me mira extrañado, mierda he dicho soy- Vamos no se. A lo mejor no le quiero, lo más seguro es que sea atracción física, un capricho del destino, ya sabes, en dos días se me habrá pasado

-Ya veras cuando se entere tu hermano

-No se puede enterar

-¿Por qué? Él te ayudaría entrar en razón

-¿Tú crees? Tú piensa, si se lo dices a Ron montara el cólera, y me prohibirá… vamos, cualquier cosa relacionada con su persona. ¿Y como responderé yo?

-Para jodernos a todos, hasta que no lo hayas conseguido no le dejaras en paz, por lo cabezota y orgullosa que eres.

-Exacto. Si se lo dices a Ron, me acabaremos discutiendo y me cabreare con él, entonces, para fastidiarle hasta que no me pille en la cama con Malfoy no parare. En cambio si no se lo dices, en un semana me habré olvidado de él.

-Entonces… ¿Nuestro secreto?

-Nuestro secreto

Después de esta extraña conversación con Potter entramos en el Gran Comedor, donde me encontré, charlando animadamente con Blasie, como se nota que esta noche volveremos a ser nosotros, aun que claro, esta mirada a mí mesa fue captada por Potter, que ya se empezó a pensar cosas raras. De todos los chicos del colegio, tuve que decir mi nombre…

**Fin Flash Back**

Una maldita semana intentando averiguar que es lo que me oculta la Weasley y por que me pidió que estuviera atento a la cicatriz de Potter, ¡vamos ahora tengo que vigilar la frente del chico este! Como si no tuviera bastante con esquivarle, le tengo q vigilar, ¿Irónico verdad? Pero es que desde que "soy" Ginevra Weasley, mi vida esta llena de ironías y contradicciones, todo lo que no me gusta hacer, y que no lo haría bajo ningún concepto o maldición imperius si estuviera en mi cuerpo, la realizo cuatro o cinco veces al día, como aplaudir a la Sangre Sucia cuando saca una poción que yo haría con los ojos cerrados y ella se pasa la clase sudando y revoloteando por el caldero, murmurando por lo bajo, y reírme cuando le bajan puntos a Blasie o a mi incluso, por culpa de la Weasley, maldita comadreja. Lo dicho todo son contradicciones.

Por supuesto el problema de la pulsera esta sin arreglar, si fuera lo contrario, lo más seguro es que me hallara en mi sala común, tirado en mi cama, disfrutando de el estar otra vez "en casa". Pero claro las cosas siempre se tienen que complicar

**Flash Back**

Eran las siete menos cinco, me acababa de escapar de Potter, preguntándome si quería que me acompañara a mi "cita", pero ya había rehusado su propuesta, desde el primer momento que me la produjo.

-A ver ese libro- me pidió un Draco Malfoy, bastante despeinado y con la túnica totalmente descolocada

-¿Qué has hecho con mi aspecto?- le pregunto horrorizado, ¿Dónde esta el orden? ¿Y la gomina?

-Nada malo. Es que he venido corriendo, por eso esta así la túnica

-¿Y el pelo? ¿Qué has hecho con mi pelo?

-¿Eso? Estas mucho más guapo sin el pelo totalmente pegado a tu cogote. Ahora te doy un toque de chico malo rebelde y sexy- y después de eso, hizo una mueca y rió

-Por eso están todas revolucionadas.

-No eres el centro del universo

-Pero casi

-Egocéntrico

-Niñata

-Hurón

-Comadreja

-Orgulloso

-Pobretona

-Ya no tanto

-Pero no serás como yo nunca

-Ahora mismo lo soy

-Pero solo en cuerpo, así que como si no lo fueras

-Vaya que no

-Señorita Weasley y señor Malfoy o se callan o se van de la biblioteca ahora mismo- oigo como el buitre de la señora Pince nos dice desde una esquina, con su habitual cara de horror gente hablando y manoseando libros

-Bueno vayamos al grano. ¿Dónde esta el libro?- me pregunta mientras, saco el libro que Potter me a prestado gustosamente. Lo abro por donde tenia señalado y empezamos a leer

**Pulsera de la concordia**

_Realizada por antiguos druidas celtas, esta pulsera tiene la capacidad de cambiar de almas enemigas, al cuerpo del contrario._

_Esta pulsera se ha utilizado durante cientos de años para destrozar la vida de una persona, estando usted en su cuerpo._

_Para recuperar su cuerpo, los implicados deben comprender que el otro es el uno mismo_

-Que el otro es el uno mismo- oigo como repite Gin lentamente esas palabras- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ni idea- estos libros, siempre con un lenguaje tan remilgado

-Genial, hasta que no lo averigüemos nada

-Es decir, seguiré siendo tu y tú siendo yo, perfecto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y aquí estamos, una semana entera pensando en que el otro es el uno mismo, sin llegar a una conclusión concreta.

Odio este cuerpo lo odio y lo sigo odiando.

-Chhss… Draco- eing así solo me llaman la Weasley o Blasie, y como ahí esta el segundo escondido

-¿Pasa algo?- es muy raro que me llame Blasie a escondidas y además por mi nombre es bastante extraño

-No nada, solo quería saber como andabas y eso- me contesta metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al techo

-Pues, como esta mañana

-Tu madre ha escrito

-Si y que pasa- por dios que no haya pasado nada malo

-Nada, que estaban los cuatro bien, y que habían dado esquinazo a los mortifagos, pero que aun es demasiado peligroso que nos digan donde están

-A vale-y respire aliviado, hacia cuatro meses que no sabia nada de mi madre

-Bueno, luego te veo que por ay viene tu "hermanito"- y dicho eso desapareció, por el pasillo contrario por donde venia Ron

-¿Qué hacías con ese?- pregunto ron asqueado

-Te he dicho mil veces que somos amigos-le contesto bruscamente

-Deberías saber elegir mejor tus amistades

-Que no sepas mirar más allá del color de una corbata no significa que no lo hagamos los demás- ¿Perdón? ¿Eso lo he dicho yo? Este cuerpo me afecta y bastante

-Lo que tú digas Gin. El sábado es el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor- Slythering, así que esta tarde hay entrenamiento para machacar a esas asquerosas serpientes.

-No estaría yo tan segura

-¿Cómo dices?-me pregunta Ron con las orejas coloradas de la rabia- ¿Insinúas que esos van a ganarnos?

-No insinuó nada, solo que este año han mejorado todos un montón

-Estas muy rara Gin. Andar con Zabini te afecta. No me extrañaría nada verte con el huroncito andando de la mano por los pasillos tranquilamente, vamos es lo que te faltaba ya-¿Huroncito? ¿HURONCITO? Te voy a dar yo a ti huroncito, comadreja

-Pues a lo mejor algún día me ves así- le escupo con ira y me largo dejándole ahí plantado

Una semana y cinco días han pasado desde que abandone mi cuerpo, y estoy en este.

Una semana y cinco días en los que en vez de ojos de cariño y dulzura, por parte de mucha gente, se han vuelto ojos de odio y rencor

Una semana y cinco días en los que solo visto de verde y plata

Una semana y cinco días en los que misteriosamente Draco Malfoy gana todas las batallas verbales a Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter

Cinco días en las que soy el capitán-buscador de un equipo que me gustaría verlo perder y sufrir y en cambio e irónicamente, le estoy llevando a que consiga la victoria, contra nada más y nada menos, contra mi equipo, el que tiene que ganar. Y es que como dicen, lo peor es tener al enemigo en casa, podría hacer que perdiera, pero no seria un buen Malfoy.

Y aquí me encuentro en un acogedor sofá de cuero, repasando las ultimas jugadas ensayadas durante en entrenamiento de hoy, a solo 14 horas del partido, uno de mis últimos partidos en Hogwarts, aun que sea jugando en la casa enemiga.

Y es que en el colegio no se habla de otra cosa. Del último duelo Potter-Malfoy, seis años jugando y seis años ganando en primero, todas las apuestas están a Harry todo el colegio, y en Malfoy, la casa Slythering, "Ginny Weasley" y yo.

¿Por que yo? Por ser, y lo digo modestamente, la mejor buscadora de los Weasley, mejor incluso que Charlie, por estar en el cuerpo de Malfoy, por jugar muy bien mi papel como habíamos acordado y por querer demostrar que puedo vencer a mi ex, al fantástico Harry Potter. Si señores quiero ganar al único que nos puede dar la victoria, al menos a Gryffindor, y es que después de estar una semana escuchando el odio que le tienen aquí en mi casa, no he podido evitar unirme a él, y es que siempre me han dicho que soy un poco Slythering.

Esas son las razones por las que voy con mi equipo, es decir, con las serpientes, bueno esa y otra más.

**Flash Back**

Me encontraba aburrido, jugando con una pluma en encantamientos, cuando una melena pelirroja se sentó a mi lado, haciendo que levantara la cabeza con una ceja levantada

-¿Siempre estas así? Vas a hacer que me salgan arrugas

-Venga ya Malfoy-contesto rodando los ojos mientras dejo la pluma-¿A esos dos que les pasa?- y dicho eso señalo a Harry y a Ron que me miraban de forma extraña, entremezclando el odio con otro sentimiento.

-Nada uno cree, que me molas y el otro que en dos días nos vamos a fugar a Las Vegas a casarnos

-A solo es eso, podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo- dicho eso me acerco con una sonrisa de burla en los labios, mirando a los dos chicos

-Claro Ginny, cuando quieras-y se me acerca más,

-Ya los hemos cabreado para todo el día.- y dicho eso me vuelvo a mi posición inicial

-Perfecto- y se alisa la falda- ¿Preparado para el partido?

-Por supuesto.

-Lastima que vayáis a perder, tenemos a Potter.

-No opinaría lo mismo, nosotros nos tenemos a mí

-¿Acaso te crees mejor que el cara rajada?

-No me creo, lo soy. Bastante he jugado con él en la Madriguera, y siento decirte que la mitad de las veces he ganado yo.

-Perdóname que no te crea

-Perdonado esas, pero te vas a tragar tus palabras Malfoy

-Ya veremos Weasley

**Fin Flash Back**

Y es que te vas a comer tus palabras Malfoy.

-Bienvenidos una vez más, a este primer partido de la temporada GRYFFINDOR SLYTHERING- se oye a Luna Lovegood, por todo el campo de Quidditch, bajo los gritos de cientos de alumnos

-Hace un día estupendo, propicio para que los Spicens, salgan a desplegar sus alas-continua con unos de sus múltiples bichejos inventados

-Señorita Lovegood, podría solamente comentar lo que es el partido en si- reprende la profesora Mcgonagall

-Esta bien. Y aquí llegan. El equipo de Gryffindor, encabezados por su capitán Potter, como buscador, saltan al campo los hermanos Weasley, por cierto Gin ya termine el libro que me dejaste, Brown y Darkings, como cazadoras y Moore y Faris, son los golpeadores

-Y aquí llega, el equipo contrario, los de Slythering. ¿Sabían que Salazar Slythering tenía como mascota a un micro puff verde? Por eso el color de la casa…

-Señorita Lovegood es la última vez que…- pero los gritos de la pobre profesora, quedaron ahogados debido a los abucheos, por una parte al equipo de Slythering y otra por los comentarios sobre el fundador de esa casa

-Como iba diciendo, y aquí llegan Zabinni, como guardián, la verdad el único que merece la pena de ese equipo, Schemmel, Naudet Cresswell como cazadores, Williams y Knowles como golpeadores, y por último su capitán y buscador, Draco Malfoy.

El campo se lleno de guapo, ¡hay que me derrito! Y hasta se oyó un "Draco, el mas dragón de los dragones" capitaneado por Romilda Vane y sus amigas…mira que son pavas, cutres e infantiles esas niñas…que vergüenza que estén en mi casa, pienso nada más saltar al campo

-Y el partido comienza- grita Luna- Ginny coge la quaffle... ¡Venga Ginn tu puedes, machacar a todos! Se la pasa a Brown, vela que te vuela cual, Cedron de los Bosques va por el campo…Pero ¡Maldición! Williams la lanza una bludger que hace que pierda el equilibrio, y la coge Naudet. Naudet se desmarca de Darkings, esquiva la bludger mandada por Faris, se encara al hermano de los Weasley y… ¡MIERDA! Slythering a cabeza

-Señorita Lovegood, intente ser un poco más neutral- oigo a Mcgonagall pero ella al igual que el resto del campo se encuentra lanzando todo tipo de blasfemias contra la casa verde.

-Viene el contra ataque, Brown coge la quaffle, se la roba Schemmel, le da una bludger lanzada por Moore, Ginny intercepta la pelota roja, no se detiene, esquiva a uno, dos, tres, incluso a cuatro, jugadores de la casa contraria…se queda sola frente a Zabinni y…¡SI! ¡GINNY WEASLEY MARCA! GRYFFINDOR 10- SLYTHERING 10

Ya no se cuanto tiempo llevo jugando, pero el marcador no es nada favorable a mi "casa". Gryffindor 90, Slythering 40. Veo como todos los ojos están puestos en Harry y en mi, unos esperando oír el acostumbrado, Harry Potter coge la snitch, otros en cambio, esperan un milagro, que por el contrario, yo coja la snitch…

-Y señores Gryffindor acaba de marcar. Gracias a una magnifica jugada en equipo, culminada con un tanto realizado por una Ginevra Weasley que se esta saliendo que ha dejado estático al portero de las serpientes- joder con Malfoy, todos los partidos jugando semi-bien y en este se sale, sin ser él mismo, manda narices. Aun que la verdad es que si que esta haciendo buen partido el niño.

Coño…

-Miren a Draco Malfoy. Parece ser que ha visto algo- como que he visto la snitch Luna, esta hay al lado de los postes de gol de Gryffindor- este chico cada vez esta más rubio…según mi padre eso sucede por los Adamanis Bistilis Marinus… te acabaran absorbiendo tu pequeño cerebro. Lavate el pelo con extracto de hígado de gato marino, con gotas de Piffniss Thinkings- dios Luna ¿Qué gilipolleces estas diciendo ahora? Has dejado a todo el campo en silencio- Y al parecer Harry también ha visto lo mismo.

Mierda, miro para atrás y allí esta Harry, a pocos centímetros detrás mía, con una sonrisa arrogante, diciendo… ¿Qué Malfoy crees que me vas a ganar? Pero ¡ay Harry que equivocado estas! No soy Malfoy, soy Ginevra Weasley, y no te va a ser tan sencillo ganarme…

Ahora estamos a la par, escoba con escoba, brazo con brazo a un metro de la pelota dorada, alargamos la mano y entonces…

Fin, se acabo todo

Tachan, tachan tachan ¿Quién cojera la Snitch? ¡Se admiten apuestas!

Bueno me ha quedado un capitulo algo corto, pero no creo que sea muy malo, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, espero que vostrxs también disfrutéis leyéndolo.

Bueno voy a hacer algo de publicidad. Como dije en mi otra historia, no se cuando, pero voy a publicar mi tercera historia, ya esta el titulo asegurado "1001 canciones para ti". Cada capitulo es una canción acorde con los sentimientos y situaciones de los protagonistas. Segurísimo va a ser un Ginny/Draco, pero no lo puedo evitar, me encanta esa pareja jajaja

Y ahora toca responder a los rewiews

**Duffy Potter: **Muchas gracias por tu rewiew, siempre el primero que veo, nada más abrir mi bandeja de entrada. Como siempre espero que este capitulo te haya complacido, y que no te canses de leerme ajajaja.

Bueno he tardado un poco más de una semana, pero espero no te hayas desesperado mucho, por mi lentitud y tardanza, pero como dicen, los estudios primero jaja.

Si, haz publicidad de mi historia, que recorra el mundo muahaha, y si, si que acepto firmas de los que no son de fanfiction, así que dile a tus amigas que si que me puedan firmar.

Espero que todo te vaya fantástico

Un saludo y mil besos

**Nina-Malfoy** ¡Muchas gracias por firmarme!

Si, si es un buen final el que me planteas a lo mejor telo plagio, aun que ya tengo algunas ideas formadas por mi cabeza.

Espero que todo este fantástico

Besazos

**Angie:** Muchas gracias por pasarte y me alegra que te encante la historia y te tenga enganchada, de verdad me alegra leer eso.

Claro que Malfoy es humano, todos somos humanos, en mayor o menor medida, pero lo que pasa es que el pobre como tú dices esta oprimido por la sociedad en la que se mueve, una sociedad tan superficial y falsa, que el chico me da pena que creciera así. Por eso debe de ser mi personaje favorito jajaja

Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado

Muchos besos


	8. Postquidditch

Buenass

Holaa

Ya estoy aquí con un capitulo nuevo.

Espero que os gustee

_Mierda, miro para atrás y allí esta Harry, a pocos centímetros detrás mía, con una sonrisa arrogante, diciendo… ¿Qué Malfoy crees que me vas a ganar? Pero ¡ay Harry que equivocado estas! No soy Malfoy, soy Ginevra Weasley, y no te va a ser tan sencillo ganarme…_

_Ahora estamos a la par, escoba con escoba, brazo con brazo a un metro de la pelota dorada, alargamos la mano y entonces…_

_Fin, se acabo todo_

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! DRACO MALFOY COGE LA SNITCH- los gritos de Luna, resonaban por el silencioso campo. Donde debido a la sorpresa nadie gritaba, parecía que me habían hecho un hechizo ensordecedor- GANA SLYTHERIN- continúo Luna y entonces, como si fuera un sueño una cuarta parte del campo empezó a gritar, la cuarta parte que pertenecía a mi casa

Pero aún había 14 personas calladas. Las catorce personas que habían jugado el partido. Con la snitch en la mano miro las caras de mis compañeros, Harry a un metro escaso de mi con una mezcla de incredulidad y odio en el gesto, Ron rojo de rabia, y los demás sus caras no pasaban de la incredulidad, "Ginny" en cambio estaba con una sonrisa burlona en su cara mirándome fijamente.

"Mi" equipo en cambio saltaban de la alegría, en un momento, me cogieron en brazos mientras gritaban hemos ganado, hemos ganado oe oe oe, me sume a ellos, era imposible no contagiarme de su alegría.

Cuando me bajaron oí como Ron sugería a la señora Hooch que me hicieran pruebas por si me había tomado alguna poción

-Venga pobretón, acéptalo. Soy mejor que Potter- le grite a mi hermano viendo como se le encendían las orejas más

Lo que paso a continuación fue muy deprisa, me encontré tirada en el suelo, mientras Ron que estaba encima mia me daba puñetazos en la cara. Venga hasta aquí podíamos llegar, no dejo que me pegara desde que tenia seis años iba a dejarle ahora, así que le di con toda la palma un tortazo en la cara, así estuvimos un rato, a puñetazos, patadas y algún que otro mordisco le solté, mientras que se oían los gritos desesperados de Hermione y Ginny mas los intentos fallidos de Harry y Blasie de separarnos, los demás nos animaban con el habitual ¡pelea pelea!

De pronto veo como por arte de magia, una fuerza me separa de mi loco hermano. La profesora Mcgonagall con el moño medio desecho y con una fina línea por labios, nos miraba severamente

-100 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Si señor Potter, como ha oído. Y otros 100 menos para Slytherin. Y los dos están castigados. A las ocho en mi despacho. Señor Weasley me da igual quien haya empezado- grito la vieja bruja esta al ver como Ron abría la boca- Es mejor que vayan a la enfermería-Y se fue

-Vamonos Draco- dijo Blasie, y yo obedientemente me fui tras él, pero antes me gire le lance una mirada burlona a Harry y como hizo Draco hace unos días le guiñe un ojo, provocando que Hermione fuera a coger a su novio para que no me partiera la cara de nuevo

-¡Joder! Esta fuerte mi hermano- le dije a Blasie cuando le alcance, tocándome el labio que me había partido

-Ya te vale. Eres más arrogante que Draco

-Que va. Solo juego bien mi papel.

-Al menos has hecho que Draco haga historia

-Ya os dije que iba a ganar

-Y no dude en ningún momento de ti

-Ya…

-Anda vamonos a la enfermería. Que los demás se fugan a Hogsmade para conseguir algo de alcohol para celebrarlo

-Esta bien

En la enfermería tuve otro altercado con Ron, pero este verbal y no llegamos a las manos por que Blasie me sujeto y a Ron le tuvieron que contener entre Hermione y Harry, mientras "yo" miraba la escena divertida.

La fiesta de mi triunfo sobre Potter se alargo toda la noche, y acabamos todos cantando a pleno pulmón con Peeves que se nos unió sobre la una y media de la mañana.

Sobre las tres y media, ya era más que considerado héroe local de la casa, atrapar al snitch antes que Potter, que honor que gloria que todo

-Vagonogs a la cama Giin- me dijo Blasie entre risas

-¿Quién eg Ginn?

-La hergmana del pobretón

-Ta too güena, tiene un culo

-¡Pero Williams!- grito escandalizada

-Vega ya Malfoy, no me jodas, no te darían ganas de morder…

-Eges un puto cerdo- grito- a mi nadie me hace ego

-¿Qué dices Malfoy?

-Nada…

-Ega una copa más- dice Blasie sirviéndonos- Por Ginny Weasley

-¡Por Weagsley!- gritaron todos

-¡Pog miii!- grite yo entre risas

-Diog Blasie ahoga mismo te besaría hasta la saciedad

-Dgraco pego que cojones dices

-Alee que maricaa

-Que no joderg que soy una mujer

-Ya Draco cgeo que has bebido bastante

-No soy Dgraco, soy Ginny- grito como un poseso

-jajaja ¿Y gue hags hecho poción multijugoss?  
-Noo Williams, magia mágs complicada que no cabeza no alcanzaría

-Mira Malfoy….

-Chicos. Ya. Dgraco tú hag bebido mucho…

-¡Que soy Ginnyy!

-Bueno pues Ginny, a la cama.- Blasie me cogio del brazo. Cuando llegamos a la habitación me tiro a la cama

-Joder, Ginny

-¿Qué pasga? Solo decía la verdad

-Pero esa verdad no se dice

-Jooooooderrr- y me puse a llorar

-¿Y ahora por que lloras?

-Por que quiero ir a mi cuerpo

-Bueno algún día estarás en él

-Pero yo quiero ahora mismo- dije haciendo pucheros

-No llores, venga Gin, ¿Qué diría Malfoy si te viera?

-A tomar por culo Malfoy

-Venga ya Gin, tranquilízate y duérmete

-No quiego. Vamos a saltar

-Draco…

-¡Que no soy Draco! Jolin

-Pues no te dejare de llamar así hasta que no pares quieto- y me puse a saltar mientras me quitaba la camiseta

-¡Nanino naninoooo!uuuuhh!- empiezo a gritar (n/a ya sabéis típica canción de full monty)

-Buenooo- dijo Blasie sujetándome, impidiendo que así me quitara los pantalones- ahora quiego que te pongas el pijama, y cuando salga del baño te metas en la cama

-¡Siiii mamaaaa!- le grito y le pongo ojitos, mientras él se mete en el baño

Cinco minutos después, veo que sale y se mete en su cama. Me levanto sigilosamente y cuando le oigo roncar me meto con él

-¡Pero, pero! ¿Qué cojones estas haciendo?- me pregunta casi gritando

-Es que no puedo dormir- le contesto con cara de niño bueno- además tengo frió.

-Bueno pues te cojes una manta. Que quieres que te diga. Si estuvieras en tu cuerpo no me importaría que durmieras conmigo…- separa y se rasca la cabeza- pero en estas condiciones…

-¿Qué pasa que solo puedes ver el exterior?-le grito furiosa por alguna razón desconocida

-No es eso…-dijo

-Vale-me fui a la cama de Draco totalmente ofendida

-Ginny…-dijo levantadose

-Me da absolutamente igual- dicho eso, me di la vuelta dejando al pobre chico encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a meter en la cama.

/

Después del altercado en la enfermería, nos fuimos el trío de oro y yo a la sala común y joder, un funeral estaba más animado

Cuando entramos, Potter recibió un aplauso por parte de todos y muchas, muchas palabras de todos, pero aun así el ambiente era de funeral total.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, lamentándonos en silencio, y joder, por una vez que pensaba que iba a saber lo que es ganar a la casa rival de siempre, tiene que joderlo todo esta pelirroja, no es que no me alegre por que al fin y al cabo quien ha hecho la proeza he sido yo y no ella, pero no saboreo la victoria…es que a la casa que vaya siempre acaba perdiendo… ¿Seré gafe? No ni pensarlo, jamás de los jamases

-Y además me han castigado con el gilipollas del hurón- protesto en un momento dado el pobretón sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Bueno Ron… si no hubieras entrado a juego- salto de pronto

-A es verdad se me olvidaba que ahora sois amigos- me contesto sarcásticamente

-No somos amigos- yo amigo de la pobretona ¡Nunca!- solo me es agradable- agradable la pobretona ¡Nunca!- bueno ni eso…

-Ya…-contesto Ron sin creérselo del todo

-Pero bueno, de todas maneras estamos a principio de temporada-comento la sangre sucia, como si ella entendiera de eso

-Claro. Si ganamos a Hufflepuf, y Slytherin pierde contra Raweclav, por que esta claro que a Malfoy no le va a seguir esta buena racha, podemos tener aspiraciones a la copa-dijo Potter, contando con los dedos los casos hipotéticos.

-No todo esta perdido- concluyo el pelirrojo, acomodándose más en el sillón

A los cinco minutos se nos unió a la conversación Ann a la media hora estaba medio aburrido medio dormido por la insufrible conversación entre mi compañera de habitación y la sabelotodo, sobre horarios de estudios y demás y por otro lado, estaban el pobretón y el cara-rajada con el Quidditch, al principio les he escuchado, por que como buen hombre que soy, todos esos temas me apasionan, pero después de una hora y media y cien mil casos hipotéticos uno acaba más que harto.

-Bueno chicos- dije levantadote- creo que sois lo demasiado aburridos como para que siga aquí. Me voy a la cama- y me largue

Cuando subí a mi habitación, me metí en el baño para cambiarme, allí estuve como una media hora perdiendo el tiempo, poniendo poses, como he visto a Pansy y otras tatas chicas de su especie, hacer en mi habitación, para estar más sensuales pero a mi me parecían totalmente ridículas

En el momento que salí del baño, vi a Ann, sentada a lo indio en mi cama.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte haciendo que mostraba un poco de interés

-Tenemos que hablar

-Pues dime- me senté a su lado

-Es difícil

-¿El que?

-Lo que te tengo que decir

-¿Por qué?

-Por que me da vergüenza

-¿De que?

-De lo que siento

-¿Qué sientes?

-¿Ahora?

-No si te parece

-Te puedes enfadar

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te conozco

-Si no me lo dices, no sabrás si me enfado o no- contesto harto del dialogo de imbeciles que estamos teniendo

-Esta bien…- suspiro cogiendo aire, abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido.

-Venga, no será tan malo

-Es que no se por que Hermione me a dicho que te lo diga… te vas a mosquear

¿Y esta es la valentía de los Gryffindors? Madre mía

-Que no me mosqueo. Si no me lo dices… se lo tendré que preguntar a ella

-¡No! Esta bien- y volvió a tomar aire- Me gusta Harry- confeso totalmente colorada

-Vaya- fue lo único que dije antes de empezar a reírme ¿Así que era eso? Le gustaba Potter

-¿No te vas a enfadar?

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu ex

-¿Y?

-Que te podía molestar

-Que va… puedo aspirar a cosas mejores

-Como Malfoy ¿No?

-Exacto- por supuesto que soy mucho mejor que Potter… aunque sea para una pobretona

-En fin… tendremos que planear algo- dijo con un tonito misterioso

-¿Para que?

-Para conquistarles- y se empezó a reír

-Ya los tenemos conquistados-dije uniéndome a sus risas

-Más aun- y empezó a idear planes disparatados que nos llevo parte de la noche

Por fin termine el capitulo, aun que he tardado la vida en subirlo si todas acertasteis gano Slytherin he estado por modificarlo e el ultimo minuto, pero seria reestructurar todo el capitulo de nuevo y no había ganas así que… se puede decir que todas os habéis ganado un caramelo!

Bueno bueno aquí nadie se queda desparejado como veréis jajaja

Ahora llega lo bueno, es la parte en que vosotros como siempre me dejáis vuestros comentarios/sugerencias/criticas lo que queráis!!

**NinaJaneMalfoy**Muchas gracias por tu rewiew. Si a todo el mundo le gusto ese capitulo, y la verdad es que o me lo pase muy bien escribiéndolo, aun que dudo que me vaya a salir alguno así de bueno otra vez, ese día estaba de verdad muy inspirada, pero aun así espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, Muchos besos!

**Ludivine** Muchas gracias por corregirme ese error, a decía o que así me sonaba mal jajaja. Si acertaste, yo tb soy de corazón de Slytherin ajaja Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besazos

**duffy potter** Me asustaste un montón cuando o vi tu rewiew, esto de estar acostumbrada a que sea el primero me esta maleducando, pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi, pero ya veo que no es así ajaja, aun que es cierto.. esto del cole es una mierda, ahora estoy que no se me va a ver el pelo por aquí vamos hasta junio o así… No son cosas tuyas, esta mas amable, esto de estar entre gente amable suele afectar en el carácter de alguien, además tiene que jugar bien su papel de persona que no es.

Si, si tú sigue haciendo publicidad de mi. Que todo te vaya genial. Besazoss!

**Dramione Black** Si creíste bien, por una vez no gano Harry, que ya era hora que las cosas cambiaran un poco jajaja.

Bueno, espero que todo te vaya fantástico. Muchos besazoss!

**Li-Dragon**ajaj eso esta bien, que leas mis distintas historias que te gusten todas que es eso lo importante. Eso de que no deje nunca deje de escribir lo intentare pero no prometo nada. Fuiste la única que no puso que iba a ganar Sly, bueno en tu caso, que no quería que ganara, ajaja, eres la excepción que confirma la regla. Bueno muchos besos y cuídate

**Dailyluz**: jaja tanto como tonta no, despistada en todo caso, no te mataría por que seria cargarme a una de mis lectoras como comprenderás eso bajaría mi nivel de lectura y también mi estado anímico a no recibir ningún rewiew tuyo (me ha quedado perfecta esta ultima parte jaja). Muchas gracias por decir que mi idea es original, aun que a mi no me lo parezca tanto, me contradigo o sola pero bueno.

Si eso tiene que traumatizarte para siempre que tu enemigo se te declare te bese… no quiero ni pensarlo si me llega a pasar a mi. Si si Ginny tiene a Blasie aun que solo ayuda a veces jajaj

Bueno espero que no se te pase esta vez, por que si no me pensaría eso de matarte….Cuídate y besos.

Bueno lo dicho darle a go!


	9. Granger es muy lista

Buenass

Hola!

Bueno, podéis matarme, ya se que he tardado la vida o más en actualizar, pero como he dicho en otras historias, los estudios son lo primero y no podía descuidar (Aunque dudo que lo hiciera, por que más abandonado no podía estar) el curso, a esto añadase las pocas ganas de escribir con una pica de pereza y escasez imaginativa.

Lo dicho que aquí os dejo con una nueva aventura

Después del incidente del partido, poco pudo mejorar mi vida como pelirroja. Ya llevaré no se, tres semanas desde que abandone las frías paredes que mi sala común me ofrecía y no he podido nada más que adaptarme a esta vida.

Cada vez me resulta más fácil desenvolverme por los oscuros rincones que me ofrecen los Gryffindors.

Pero aún así lo que no soporto y no soportare es al trío fantástico, dicen que con el tiempo te acostumbras a las cosas, es una lastima que a mi no me suceda esto, y cada vez que paso con ellos maldigo el momento en el que cambiamos los cuerpos

El pobretón es infantil, inmaduro, idiota, celoso y estúpido a más no poder, cosa que no me sorprende en absoluto, pero eso no evita que siga siéndolo y que tenga que aguantarlo las 24 horas del día.

San Potter por el contrario, siempre se las va haciendo de héroe, 18 años de gloria son demasiado como para una persona como él, y eso no le quita que vaya con el complejo de caballero andante, salva damas en auxilio-que casi siempre soy yo- por todo el castillo. A esto hay que añadirle el equipo súper protector que hace con si amigo, cuidándonos a la sabelotodo y a mí de peligros inexistentes, como niñas de cristal, pues igual.

Finalmente la Sangre Sucia, aunque sea la más normalita del grupo, no la quita que sea una insufrible sabihonda, que va haciendo alardes de su sapiencia allá por donde va, devorando libros a todas horas, viviendo entre estanterías de la biblioteca y como no, el resultado es una repelente en potencia.

Lo dicho, inaguantables.

Y encima, para más desgracia, se acercan las navidades, eso se traduce a que este año no podré primero, disfrutar las navidades con mi familia y segundo, van a ser tres semanas en la Madriguera conviviendo con los Weasleys, según mi queridísimo hermano nos iríamos el viernes, sencillamente perfecto.

En fin, basta de lamentaciones y continuemos con este libro que cogi el otro día de la biblioteca

/

Y aquí estoy encerrada, durante horas y horas, en esta habitación viendo las horas pasar, y es que cuando estas lejos de tu familia y amigos y la única persona que conoce tú situación es un golfo empedernido… así que lo único que puedo hacer es mirar el techo y contar las manchas que tiene.

No se cuando paso, pero me vi caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, mientras veía como Hagrid colocaba los adornos navideños acompañado del profesor Flitwich, haciendo así que se me encogiera el corazón al pensar que estas navidades como en 3º, con el concurso de los Tres Magos, no paso las fiestas en casa y esta vez gracias a que sería muy raro ver a Draco Malfoy, rodeado de lujos y comodidades, pasar unas fiestas tan familiares bajo el techo de la Madriguera, en compañía de los Weasleys. Si mis hermanos o mi madre me vieran aparecer por el jardín seguro que el corazón se les paraba de susto, e inmediatamente después me mandaban unos cuantos hechizos aturdidores.

-Hola Draco- me dijo una chica de quinto curso de Ravenclaw, sacándome así de mis pensamientos

-Hola- la conteste secamente sin parar de andar, no tenía tiempo de hablar con mi club de fans

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ningún sitio

-A entonces como yo- y empezó a andar a la par que yo

-¿Quieres algo?- me giro bruscamente viéndola por primera vez, y allí me encontré a una chica con el pelo del mismo color que el mío, algo más oscuro, pero en vez de liso, rizado y con unos ojos azules.

-Si-me contesto, dirigiendo su mirada azul a mis labios- Esto

Y entonces me encontré con que esos labios agrietados por el frió, chocaban con los míos, mientras yo estática en el sitio no hacía nada.

La acosadora-violadora de los pasillos, movía con insistencia y furia su boca, buscando así una respuesta por mi parte, mientras sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente a mi culo y a lo que no es el culo, buscando así, algo más aparte de un simple beso.

No se de donde saque la conciencia, pero en un segundo mis manos empujaron a la chica, haciendo que se cayera de culo, mostrando así, su ausencia de bragas o cualquier otra prenda que se considera interior

-¿Qué coño te crees que haces?-la pregunte medio gritando

-Esto no me lo hiciste la última vez-contesto ella, mientras se sobaba el culo, debido al golpe y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí- ven deja que te de un masaje estas muy tenso

- Mira niña- la dije fríamente- no se que te piensas que soy. Pero yo a diferencia tuya, tengo una imagen que trabajar, y no lo voy a conseguir dejando que me vean con gente como tú, además, yo solo uso cosas buenas de calidad y las cosas defectuosas o que han pasado de moda las desecho, y tu cariño -enfatice en esa palabra- estas en el segundo grupo-y la sonreí- no obstante si lo haces por dinero, te daré unos cuantos galeones para que te puedas comprar unas bragas, que parece ser te faltan.

Al segundo de decir estas palabras, la chica me cruzo la cara de una torta y se fue llorando mientras chillaba cosas incoherentes como que me odiaba y que me iba a acordar de esta.

Satisfecha y con cinco dedos en mi blanca cara, me dirigí al lago, para relajarme y a olvidarme de este momento lesbico que había pasado.

Al llegar al lago, me encontré con una melena pelirroja conocida, sonreí y me acerque sigilosamente a la figura

-¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú en un sitio tan alejado como este?-la susurre al oído, provocando que del susto me golpeara con el libro en la cara

-Ay, perdona es que me has sobresaltado- me dijo girándose

-¿Desde cuando pides perdón?

-Desde que estoy en tu cuerpo. El otro día no lo hice y tu hermano casi me lanza una maldición

-Ahh- dije y me senté a su lado, mientras me perdía en las profundidades del lago

-¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntamos a la vez, rompiendo así el incomodo silencio.

-¿El que?

-Aguantarlos- dijo él

-Aguantarlas- conteste yo

Entonces, nos miramos y nos reímos.

-Anda, di tú primero-volvemos a decir a la vez.

Y entonces nos estuvimos riendo un buen rato

-Bueno si insistes- dijo él-¿Cómo aguantas a tus amigos?

-Por que son mis amigos- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero no te dan ganas de matarlos o de meterles por lo menos, un calcetín de Goyle en la boca?

-Preferiría matarlos, para que no sufrieran una tortura tan atroz como tener un calcetín de Goyle- le conteste, provocando así que volviéramos a reír- pues los aguanto, por que en el fondo son buenas personas, lo que pasa es que llevas demasiado tiempo odiándoles y ahora las circunstancias te obligan a sonreírles a cada minuto, lo que provoca que no les aguantes ni un minuto

-Joder comadreja, tú vales para atender a los locos de San Mungo

-Gracias Draco, me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-De nada, tómatelo como un regalo de Navidad, no suelo hacer cumplidos a cualquiera, y menos a comadrejas usurpadoras de cuerpos

-¿Perdón?- dije haciéndome la ofendida- Te recuerdo que eres tú el que ha usurpado mi cuerpo

-Ah no, perdóname señorita, fuiste tú quien me ocupo el cuerpo primero

-Mira Malfoy-dije recurriendo otra vez a los apellidos- esta discusión no nos lleva a ninguna parte

-Por que sabes que tengo razón- me contesto él sonriendo- Oye…¿Y esa marca de dedos que tienes en la mejilla?

-Ah nada, una de tus admiradoras, que me ha abordado por los pasillos y casi me viola, pero la he dicho con gran galantería que no quería repetir con ella nada, y la muy zorra me ha pegado

-¿Repetir?-pregunto él extrañado

-Si, repetir, ella me dijo que la última vez estaba más receptivo

-Ah, vaya

-Una preguntita inocente…¿Con cuántas tías te has acostado?

-¿En este curso?

-¿Tantas son que las vas contando por cursos?-le dije divertida

-Te sorprenderías Weasley, de cuantas mujeres pagarían por pasar una noche conmigo

-Fantasma

-No realista… además, ¿Por qué tú interés? ¿Celosa acaso?

-No por que conocía tu fama de putero y de golfo, pero no pensaba que la tendría que sufrir y me entro la curiosidad, además… No puedo estar celosa de mi misma.

-Bueno, pues como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato así que el número esta en 50- dijo él totalmente orgulloso, encima

-¿50?- chille escandalizada- ¿Y te acuerdas de los nombres? Al menos de una

-Si-dijo él- Hermione Granger, por ejemplo

-Venga ya Draco, a mí no me engañas- dije riéndome ante su ocurrencia

-¿Y por qué señoritinga?

-Por que palabras textuales de Hermione, "Yo no me acostaría con un huroncito que…" no me acuerdo de más

-Menudas palabras textuales…

-Bueno da igual, se que Hermione no se acostaría contigo, además me lo habría dicho

-¿Tú crees?

-Vamos aun que fuera el error de su vida, me lo contaría, más que nada por que no tendría a nadie que contárselo

-Mm... Esta bien comadreja, la virginidad de tu amiga aún esta a salvo

-Yo no estaría tan segura- dije, pero al segundo me tape la boca con ambas manos

-¿Perdón? Me estas diciendo que a comadreja a se ha cepillado a la sabelotodo

-Para empezar, tienen nombre, tres semanas y no te lo has aprendido aún, ¿Y tu única neurona? Si mi hermano y Herms lo hicieron este verano, no hace falta ser tan basto para decirlo.

-Bueno hija el mensaje fue el mismo, ahora que habamos de estos temas…Potter y tú también mojasteis no- eso me lo dijo en tono de afirmación

-Claro

-¿Y que tal en la cama?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas aprovechar que estas en mi cuerpo para tirartelo?

-Por dios Weasley, tan bajo no quiero caer, es curiosidad, nada más

-Ya claro… Pss… ya que sientes tanta curiosidad pos no creas que sea así muy fogoso, tierno sí, pero nada de apasionado… un 6,5 con o así…

-Pues si que es malo, tierno es el calificativo de "es un penoso en la cama pero como lo amo con locura es tierno"

-No lo amo con locura…

-Ya claro…

-Pues es cierto, nunca le he amado, solo le he querido, como hermano. Al principio si podía pensar que le quería, estaba todo el día hablando de sus hazañas ayudada por Ron y luego súmale que con solo doce años me salvo la vida, ¡En mi casa era una especie de santo!, luego me tranquilice y cuando estaba en quinto y salimos, lo hice por que pensaba que era lo correcto… el sueño de mi vida hecho realidad, luego el año pasado en fin que te voy a contar que no sepas, cuando volvió, vi la esperanza y volví la sentir que era lo correcto, para ambos, además no me encontraba bien emocionalmente, así que lo nuestro se volvió pasión, pero como todas los sentimientos intensos y fuertes, se apago rápidamente- y suspire

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, aún no me podía imaginar que me hubiera sincerado de esa manera ante Malfoy, y la verdad es que sonaban esas palabras muy raras debido a mi masculino tono de voz, entonces la vi temblar

-¿Tienes frió?- la pregunte, aunque era bastante obvio

-Pues si te parece…

-Vale, vale- y me quite la bufanda y se la puse, ante su extraña mirada- ¿Es lo que hacen los caballeros no?

-Precisamente tú no eres un caballero

-Pero tengo que aparentarlo…¿Quieres que te abrace? Así puedes poner tu cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras te doy calor- le dije entre risas

-Mejor me voy, que ya es tarde y además tus delirios me asustan- dijo medio asustado, y miro el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca- además ya nos hemos saltado la cena. Así que hasta mañana- y se levanto y se fue sin decir una palabra más dejándome a mi sentada mirando el lago

/

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-mierda… control de las 11 de la noche por parte de Ronald

-En donde a ti no te importa- le conteste de malas

-¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar?

-Porque no me a dado la gana y no tenía hambre

-¿Con quien has estado?

-¿Te importa?

-Pues si

-Pues me da igual

-Chicos…

-¿Y esa bufanda?

-Mía

-¿Tuya?

-Si mía

-Es de Slytherin… ¿De quién es?

-Arrrjj anormal-le grite y me subí a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, tire mi bufanda la túnica al suelo y empecé a gritar y a maldecir al estupido del pobretón que no se que coño se creía preguntándome a mi lo que hacia y lo que dejaba de hacer… mierda niñato pobretón…

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió dejándome mudo, ante la extraña mirada de Hermione Granger, que me estudiaba con detenimiento

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto, ante mi horrorizada mirada-¿Draco Malfoy?

Tachan, tachan, tachan, aquí os lo dejo.

Pensaba continuarlo, pero aquí se queda mucho más emocionante.

¿Qué os ha parecido el primer acercamiento de la pareja? A partir de aquí, su relación se va a hacer mucho más profunda os lo aseguro.

Espero que la espera no os haya defraudado, pero lo dicho ahora que estoy de vacaciones y si la imaginación me lo permita podré actualizar más de seguido

Por último, como buena española que soy, no quiero colgar esto sin antes decir QUE OLE LOS COJONES DE TODOS NUESTROS JUGADORES, por ganar la copa de Europa, por que son 44 años sin ganar y por que el domingo despertaron en mi esa esperanza en la selección que no tengo desde que soy pequeña, por que se que ahora PODEMOS, seguramente que muchos españoles que lean esto entenderán como me siento, por que no dábamos ni un duro por la selección antes de empezar (me incluyo aquí, aunque siempre he sentido en mi corazón el sentimiento de que íbamos a ganar) y ahora aquí estamos campeones de Europa y en dos años del mundo.

Gracias a nuestro portero, Iker Casillas, por parar esos dos penaltis ante Italia que nos metieron en la semifinal; Gracias a Cesc por meter ese último penalti y gracias muchas gracias a "El niño" Torres, por meter ese gol tan bonito ante Alemania y darnos esa copa que tanto nos merecíamos, por que joder, menudo europeo hemos hecho, ni un solo partido perdido y entre nuestras filas de encuentras el pichichi del campeonato y el portero que menos goles ha recibido.

Muchas gracias a esta selección que me a devuelto la esperanza de que nos sueños, se pueden llegar a cumplir si luchas por ellos.

En fin, espero que no os haya aburrido, pero me hincha de orgullo saber que por fin nuestro fútbol tiene lo que se merece

Y ahora a contestar os rewiews

**Li-Dragon** Hola, muchas gracias por tu rewiew, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Si a mi también me pega más Draco de cazador que de buscador, pero JK lo quiso así y así fue… Respecto a tu pregunta, aquí tienes un acercamiento, pero no va a ser el único además tengo sorpresa para el próximo capítulo, así que no me defraudes. Un besito y cuídate

**Dailyluz** Hola… a verdad es que me reí un montón con tu comentario, sobre todo con tu aclaración final, en algún momento te lo plagiare para futuros capítulos o historias ajaja. Hombre la verdad es que para los hombres eso de que se te meta otro hombre en la cama debe de ser muy raro, a mi me parece algo normal a Draco habrá que comprenderle los estrógenos le hacen estragos en su mentalidad ajaja. Me alegra que te guste mi humor, la verdad es que es muy especial rarito así que alguien que me comprende una razón más para que no te mate…por ahora xD. En fin un besito y cuídate

**duffy potter****:**Holaa!, Bueno no importa que tardes si no abandonas la historia. Me alegra que te gustará el capitulo pasado y espero que este no se te haya atragantado. La verdad es que Ginny sigue siendo ella misma lo único es que esta interpretando un papel para el que nació, pero a ves que en la intimidad sigue siendo ella misma. Bueno espero que estés bien un besito

**Annerya****: **Pues esto es lo que paso después…pero ¿en el siguiente capítulo? Tendrás que seguir leyendo, un besito y gracias por pasarte

Pues ya sabéis a dejar rewiews por que eso hace a una autora feliz y que sus ganas de escribir aumenten.

Un beso y cuidaros


	10. Descubiertos y gritos

Buenass

Hola!

Bueno, se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, mas de un mes creo, pero me fui de vacaciones sin antes actualizar… así que os doy permiso para que me podáis matar…

_Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió dejándome mudo, ante la extraña mirada de Hermione Granger, que me estudiaba con detenimiento_

_-¿Malfoy?-pregunto, ante mi horrorizada mirada-¿Draco Malfoy?_

-¿Perdón?- pregunte a la chica totalmente horrorizado, ¿Cómo me ha podido descubrir? Será mejor disimular-¿Malfoy? ¿Dónde?- y empecé a mirar por toda la habitación, pero al parecer la sangre sucia no se tragaba mi actuación

-¡Oh vamos! A Ron y a Harry les puedes engañar pero a mi no- me contesto con la misma sonrisa que se le pone al recibir puntos.

-No se a que te refieres- si no funciona el plan A, habrá que pasar al plan B: desconcierto

-A que tú no eres Ginny, si no que eres Malfoy

-¿Qué pruebas tienes Granger?

-Ahora mismo una; Ginny jamás me ha llamado Granger-y sonrió más, seré tonto ¿como se me ocurre llamarla por el apellido?-Confirmado, cuando alguien no tiene nada que replicar es verdad-y además había tardado demasiado en replicarla, soy un completo y autentico imbecil, definitivamente. Descubierto pos una sangre sucia… completamente penoso

-¿Cómo…cómo…- y allí esta después de que ni el plan A, ni el plan B funcionaran queda el plan C: aceptación

-¿Qué como te he descubierto?-pregunto ella sentándose en mi cama- primero por que llevo un mes observando que te comportas de forma muy rara, nos miras con superioridad y odio, cosa que Ginny nunca a hecho y también por que llevo semanas recibiendo por parte de Draco Malfoy saludos y sonrisas por los pasillos en vez de los acostumbrados sangre sucia y sabelotodo, y también tengo que añadir que nunca en la vida se me habría pasado por la cabeza veros hablar a vosotros dos casi en un tono confidencial, por que esta claro que si tú estas en el cuerpo de Ginny; Ginny se haya en el tuyo

-Pero eso no demuestra nada-replique

-No me has dejado terminar. Lo que me ha confirmado mis sospechas ha sido esta tarde como Malfoy, le estaba contando cosas mías o de Ginny a la propia Ginny- y dicho esto se ruborizo- también esta que acabas de confesar todo

-¡Yo no he confesado nada!-grite levantándome de la cama

-Claro que si-me dijo ella con tranquilidad- justo cuando me has intentado preguntar como lo he descubierto

Allí me había pillado, me senté totalmente rojo, maldito cuerpo de la Weasley y maldita sabelotodo

-Pero no te preocupes-continuó ella- que no se lo voy a decir a nadie y estaré para ayudarte en lo que necesites

-Muy amable por tú parte- dije con sarcasmo- pero he llevado más de un mes sin que nadie me descubriera así que no necesito tú ayuda

-¿Entonces…no necesitaras mi ayuda cuando vayas a la Madriguera?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-No voy a ir

-Claro que vas a ir, me lo a ha dicho Ron esta tarde

-Pero…pero… ¿Tú estarás no?- dije con una nota de miedo en mi tono

-No… bueno iré unos días después de navidad, mis padres llevan muchas navidades sin estar conmigo. Pero mientras tú estarás unos días en una casa repleta de Weasleys, bueno y con Harry, donde se supone que tienes que conocerte de memoria que por algo te has criado allí, y que al mínimo error ya estarán desconfiando de ti

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada, solo ayudarte, esto no lo hago por ti, si no por Ginny

-Bueno vale…

-Pero primero… ¿Cómo lograsteis intercambiaros?

-Por esto- alargue mi muñeca para enseñarle la pulsera, ella se quedo fijamente observándola- Se llama la Pulsera de la Concordia, y me la dio mi madre antes de que se fuera

-Esta bien, os ayudaré, creo haber leído sobre ella. Bueno ya es tarde y mañana nos toca madrugar así que buenas noches…Draco

-Buenas noches Granger-y dicho esto ella salio sin antes dirigirme una sonrisa

Y yo me quede allí tirado en la cama, con las manos sobre la cabeza mirando al techo, al fin y al cabo Granger no era tan mala, sangre sucia eso si, pero no mala persona.

/

Llegue a la Sala Común a eso de las 11 y sin hacer caso a la gente que me llamaba para que me uniera con ellos o simplemente para que les vieran con alguien importante como yo, me subí a mi habitación, para encontrar a Blasie Zabini recostado en su cama, mirando al infinito.

Pegue un portazo y con satisfacción vi como el chico se incorporaba con la mano en el pecho

-Por Merlín, Ginny, que susto me has dado

-Exagerado-conteste rodando los ojos mientras tiraba la capa al suelo

-¿De donde vienes?-me pregunto con interés

-De hablar conmigo misma

-Vaya… sabía de tu locura pero no que llegara a esos extremos- recibió una almohada de mi parte-¿Qué tal le va a Draquito entre los leones?

-Se va adaptando- dije con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal tu cita?-pregunte con picardía, no tenía ganas de hablar del chico

-No estuvo mal, ¿Conoces a Patricia Figgs?- me pregunto levantado las cejas

-Si claro, de mi casa, va a un curso por debajo de mí

-Pues esa

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Pero si dijeron que era lesbiana-chille entre risas

-Pues me parece que la he cambiado de acera, por que madre mía hace unas cosas con las manos que puff-me contesto poniendo una cara de salido total

-Ya, ya no me des detalles de tu experiencia con ella, no quiero tener pesadillas- esta vez fui yo la que recibió la almohada

-¿No tienes ni siquiera un poco de curiosidad?

-Ninguna, solo estoy asombrada porque todos los rumores iban a que era tortillera a más no poder

-Pues yo te desmiento los rumores, es más hasta ha dejado caer que la próxima vez vayas tú

-¿A que te refieres?

-No es muy difícil de comprender, me ha insinuado que nos podríamos montar los tres un trío

-Que…¡QUE!-chille, ahora si explotando en carcajadas- Esta niña es una obsesa sexual

-¿No era lesbiana?-rió él también, al ver mi reacción

-Ah pero eso era antes de que supiera que se quiere montar un trío conmigo… ¿Qué le respondiste?

-Que lo hablara contigo, que para esas cosas eres muy tradicional, ya sabes virgen hasta el matrimonio.

-Lo dudo, ya me ha contado Draco varias de sus experiencias amorosas, sin tener en cuenta que por los pasillos me asaltan lobas en celo y sin bragas que luego me pegan tortas al negarlas que pasen conmigo aun que sea un minuto

-Eso explica, que tengas un moraron en la nariz

-No eso ha sido Draco, al darme con un libro.

-A saber que harías

-Nada malo, darle un susto

-Pues que exagerado, tu cuerpo le hace estragos

-Será eso

Pero la charla se vio interrumpida, ya que habían oído un golpe en la ventana. Blasie, que era el que más cerca estaba de la ventana, la abrió, dejando pasar así una especie de bola con plumas

-¡Pig!- chille con emoción al ver allí la lechuza de mi hermano

-¿Pig?- preguntó Blasie desconcertado, sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña y ruidosa lechuza de Ron

-Es la lechuza de mi hermano- le explique mientras intentaba coger a la diminuta ave- Estate quieta

-¿Por qué te escribe tu hermano?

-No será mi hermano, habrá sido Draco para que le ayude con alguno de sus numerosos problemas

-Pero Draco te manda a su lechuza

-¿Entonces quién será?- y ahora miraba a la lechuza con cierto interés al saber quien cercano me escribía estando en ese cuerpo. Tarde un rato en coger a la hiperactiva lechuza y abrí la carta escrita con una pequeña y pulcra letra que conocía bastante bien

_Hola Ginny:_

_Te estarás preguntando, como se que eres tú y no quién aparentas ser, pero es demasiado largo como para que te lo explique por lechuza, el caso es que os descubrí a los dos pero no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada ni a Harry y mucho menos a tu hermano, ya que o me tomaran por loca o le mataran y entonces te tocara quedarte para siempre en el cuerpo de Malfoy-_me estremecí al leer esto, ¿Y si nunca cambiamos de cuerpos?

_Bueno, tampoco podemos hablar entre clase y clase ya que sería demasiado extraño, pero podemos mandarnos cartas._

_Espero que todo este bien allá por la casa de las serpientes, te echo de menos. Por aquí todo va bien solamente he sido yo la que se a dado cuenta de lo que os sucede_

_Ya veras como dentro de nada todo va a volver a la normalidad._

_Zabini también sabe lo vuestro no, por que es muy raro veros a los tres hablando con complicidad, se que eres amiga suya, pero nunca os había visto a los tres juntos hasta hace un mes._

_Bueno ya hablaremos_

_Te quiero y un beso_

_Hermione Granger_

_PD: ¿Sabes que Malfoy se va a la Madriguera a pasar la Navidad?_

Me releí la carta varias veces mientras oía los gorgojeos de Pigwidgeon y Blasie seguía en silencio extasiado mirando a la molesta lechuza

-¿Siempre es así?- me pregunto sacándome de mi ensoñamiento

-¿Quién?

-Tu lechuza

-Muchas veces es peor

-¿Quién te escribe?

-Hermione

-¿Granger?-me pregunto confundido

-¿Conoces alguna otra Hermione?

-No pero… ¿Por qué te escribe? Te odia y tú la odias, bueno Draco la odia-rectifico

-Lo descubrió-dije simplemente

-¿Cómo?

-No lo se

-Se esta marcando un farol

-Venga ya, Hermione no es de esas- dije entre risas- Toma léela mientras la escribo una respuesta- y dicho esto me dirigí al escritorio y cogiendo pluma y pergamino le garabatee una rápida respuesta quejándome de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, que todos los Slytherin eran unas serpientes rastreras -Blasie me dio un collejon al leer eso-, que también les echaba mucho de menos hasta la sobreprotección de Ron, y que como era eso que Draco se iba a la Madriguera

-Bueno, al menos ya estamos empatados- dijo le cuando termine de escribir la carta

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte extraña mientras ahora cogia a Pig y la lanzaba por la ventana

-Que los dos tenéis a alguien cercano a la persona que representáis que lo saben

-Aah

-Y yo sobre valorando a Granger, pensaba que toda su inteligencia era debido a que se estudiaba todos los libros antes de empezar el curso

-Hombre estudiárselos… estudiárselos no, pero si leérselos varias veces-dije ahogando una sonrisa.

Blasie soltó una sonora carcajada ante mi comentario

-Y Draco va a pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera

-Claro, eso pensaba pasar Navidad en familia ahora que… bueno… no esta Fred- dije bajando la voz y mirando al suelo mientras notaba que se me humedecían los ojos

-Lo siento-me dijo Blasie apretándome la mano-Era un buen tío

-No pasa nada, solo que le echo mucho de menos, nada más

Blasie se quedo callado sin saber que decir mientras que con su pulgar me hacía carias en la palma de mano.

-Blasie, le estas dando la mano a un tío- dije para destensar el ambiente y así matar el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ambos-Tranquilo, no le voy a decir nada a Draco, vuestra virilidad sigue a salvo- dije entre risas provocando que el también riera conmigo

-Bueno va siendo tarde, será mejor que nos acostemos

-¡Blasie!-grite escandalizada mientras él me miraba desconcertado- ¡Yo que estoy preocupada por vuestra virilidad y tú lanzándome propuestas indecentes!

-Mal pensada- murmuro mientras se metía en la cama. Y a los pocos minutos me deje llevar al mundo de Morfeo

/

A la mañana siguiente cuando baje al Gran Comedor me encontré con un pobretón rompiendo cosas y gritando cosas sin sentido para la gente normal, mientras que San Potter estaba intentado tranquilizar a su amigo pero sin conseguirlo, y Granger cansada de los ataques de histeria de su novio leía un pergamino con interés mientras que con la varita reparaba las cosas que se iban rompiendo

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunte despectivamente.

-¿Qué..Qué me pasa?-chillo histérico la comadreja- Lo que me pasa es que esa vieja bruja, que va perdiendo aceite allá por donde va, la amargada esa…

-Ya Ron,- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie- No es para tanto

-¿Qué no es para tanto…qué no es para tanto?-sigue chillando asustando a unos alumnos de segundo que bajaban a desayunar- ¡Vosotros enanos! Iros ahora mismo si no queréis que os ponga a copiar hasta que os salga sangre de los dedos! – y lo pobres chicos se fueron corriendo

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien me quiere decir que pasa?- odiaba que me ignoraran y más esa pandilla.

-Nada que tu hermano ha recibido una mala noticia- me dijo Harry entre risas.

-No estoy para adivinanzas-conteste mientras Granger me tendía el pergamino que estaba leyendo.

Justo cuando lo empecé a leer y reconocer la letra de la profesora Mcgonagall escuche un grito procedente de la casa Sytherin.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pondrá en el pergamino? ¿Quién gritara en la casa de las serpientes? Creo que es bastante obvio pero bueno xD

Bueno espero que no os haya defraudado bastante el capitulo, aun que esta vez no es tan malo como otros… bueno espero muchos rewiews por vuestra parte y ahora a contestar los recibidos

**Li-Dragon**: Ya has visto, aquí se a descubierto el misterio de cómo Hermione los descubrió, la verdad es que la chica aparte de lista es observadora ajaja. Bueno espero que esta espera tan larga no haya hecho que pierdas las ansias. Disfruta del verano, un besito

**duffy potter****:** Buenas. Puff ya ves debe de ser horrible, yo vamos me encierro en mi habitación y no salgo en años ajaja. Pero Hermione esta siendo muy buena con Draco, por no descubrirle y querer ayudarle en su pequeño problema al estar rodeada de Weasleys… mal saldrá esta convivencia… Bueno me alegra saber que tengo una lectora fiel, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, de verdad. Bueno muchas gracias otra vez y muchos besos

**lilian7**: Holaaa. Me alegra que te encante la historia de verdad. Si a se ha descubierto como Hermione se pudo dar cuenta de quien era su amiga en realidad. Bueno espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo. Muchos besos

**Annerya****:** Muchísimas gracias por tu rewiew. Tienes razón yo tampoco podría aguantar tanto viviendo con gente a la que llevo odiando desde que la vi y aún peor que me obligaron a odiar por ser quieres son, por que por lo menor Draco ahora no los odia tanto como antes, ya que como dicen el roce hace el cariño ajaja. Pero Ginny tampoco se salva la van asaltando tías con las hormonas alborotadas… no se que es peor ajaja. Bueno espero que no se haya perdido el interés. Cuídate y pasa buen verano, besazos!

Lo dicho, espero recibir muchos rewiews y que se anime toda aquella gente que lee pero que no escribe, que su aportación también la valoro.

Cuidaros y aprovechar del poco verano que queda ya!


	11. ¿Vacaciones?

Si, lo sé, milagro, ¡ha vuelto!

La verdad es que no encuentro excusa alguna para justificar los años que llevo sin aparecer por aquí, la cosa es que un día me acorde y decidí volver a escribir, no me parecía bonito dejar las cosas incompletas. Bueno el caso, es que antes de intentar justificar, como he dicho antes, mi ausencia con falta de imaginación, pereza o comienzo de la universidad, lo primero que quiero pedir es disculpas, unas enormes disculpas y si me queréis colgar lo puedo llegar a entender. Pero al menos, puedo decir en mi defensa, que antes de abandonar estos mundos intentaré dejar terminadas todas mis historias

Bueno, ya os dejo y una vez más lo siento un montón y ya os dejo de dar la murga.

_Estimado alumno: _

_Debido a que este año, y por primera vez en muchos años, ningún alumno ha decidido quedarse estas vacaciones en el castillo. Por eso, durante el período sin clases va a estar con la familia Weasley, quienes gustosamente han aceptado hacerse cargo de usted._

_Le deseo unas felices fiestas _

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora de Hogwarts_

_PD: Se ira por medio de traslador el día 24 por la tarde_

-¡No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer!- empecé a chillar de camino al Gran Comedor, mientras releía sin creérmelo la carta una y otra vez, podría ir a casa por Navidad- ¡Vuelvo a casa, vuelvo a casa!

-Venga ya deja de gritar que te está mirando todo el mundo- y no sin razón lo decía, un grupo de alumnos de tercero se habían quedado mirándome como si tuviera la cara llena de escregutos- Un Malfoy no se comporta así y menos por los pasillos- susurraba mi amigo

-Es verdad, lo siento me he dejado llevar por la emoción, pero vuelvo a casa-repetí moviendo la carta en la cara de mi amigo y al parecer eso por mucho que lo explicara, no lo lograba entender

-Si, vuelves a casa, eso no te lo niego, pero te recuerdo que ellos no te van a ver como quien eres de verdad

-Bien gracias, me has animado un montón- le dije sarcásticamente. Es verdad volvía a casa, pero en otro cuerpo, y no precisamente en alguien que fuera bien recibido entre mi familia

-Bueno, al menos estas en una familia completamente mágica, a mi me mandan entre muggles, menuda mierda

-Creeme prefiero los muggles a mi nueva posición.

-¿No estabas hace menos de un minuto gritando como un histérico que volvías a casa?-me pregunto extrañado Blasie

-Si claro- le contesté con una sonrisa triste- pero no soy yo, seguro que me van a mirar con demasiado odio, al fin y al cabo, soy un mortifago

-Bueno, seguro que al final se acaban acostumbrando a tu horrible presencia- intente darle una colleja a mi amigo, pero él rápido la esquivo- y ahora, a disimular como siempre y ha poner la mejor cara de asco que puedas, recuerda, vas a pasar las fiestas en una casa llena de pobretones peligrosos

-¡Oyeee! Un respeto

Y acto seguido entramos en el Gran Comedor. Como me dijo Blasie, puse la mejor cara de asco que pude y mire hacía mi antigua mesa y ahí estaban sentados, mi usurpador de cuerpos que miraba divertido a mi hermano, mientras éste totalmente rojo de ira intentaba comer más de lo que su boca podía abarcar y Harry y Hermione, quienes ignorando por completo a su hermano hablaban.

Me senté en mi mesa y me puse a hablar con Blasie, en realidad era el único que me hablaba, sobre las clases y lo que haríamos en las vacaciones él entre muggles y yo bueno, entre mi familia.

-¡Tú…- oí la dulce voz de mi hermano, a mis espaldas. ¡Que mejor forma de continuar la mañana!- Tú…

-Si yo, ¿Qué pasa pobretón? Tu única neurona por fin ha decidido suicidarse y has olvidado como me llamo- le digo sin girarme, no me apetece que me estropeé el día, que había empezado muy bien

-Vamos Ron, déjale, él no tiene la culpa de que…- empezó a decir Hermione

-¡CÓMO QUE NO TIENE LA CULPA! ÉL TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO- explotó mi hermano, y ya, definitivamente tuve que girarme con la mayor cara de indiferencia que pude poner- VOY A TENER LA PRESENCIA DE ESTE MISERABLE TODAS LAS VACACIONES EN MI CASA, EN MI COCINA…

- Tampoco es de mi agrado ir a tu… ¿cómo lo has llamado? ¿Casa?- y levante un ceja, así como recalcando mi horrible disgusto por ir a la Madriguera. De reojo, mire al grupo, Harry intentaba sujetar a Ron temiendo su reacción pero aun así, tenía la varita en la mano, pero creo que dudaba en si apuntarme a mi o apuntar a mi hermano. Hermione se encontraba a la derecha de mi hermano también sujetándole pero sin quitarme un ojo de encima, y finalmente yo, bueno Draco, atrás del grupo mirándome con una medio sonrisita, diciéndome con los ojos, a ver como sales de ésta.

-MIRA PEDAZO DE ANORMAL. NO SE QUE COJONES HABRÁS HECHO, PERO CON MI CASA NO TE METAS, PORQUE YO, AL MENOS TENGO UNA FAMILIA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU PADRE AHORA EH MALFOY?

-No hables de cosas de las que no sabes- le dije tranquilamente. Si había sido un punto bajo no, bajísimo. Pero yo sabía que a mi hermano no había cosa que más le jodiera no responder a sus fáciles provocaciones- No vaya a ser que metas la pata y luego acabes llorando

-¿Me estas amenazando a caso?

-No, no soy tan vulgar, considéralo un consejo- y me levante seguido de Blasie- y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo clase- y acto seguido abandone el Gran Comedor, dejando al histérico de mi hermano con la palabra en la boca. Una vez más

Mire como mi cuerpo se iba, y aun seguía conteniendo las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo al imbécil del pobretón, por mencionar a mi padre… por que.. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Vivo eso sí, no habría aparecido en los periódicos pero aun así

-¿Ginny?

-Que- conteste bruscamente, demasiado la verdad

-Nada que te habías sumergido en tus pensamientos

-Oh no es nada Harry, estaba pensando como encantar al soplapollas de Malfoy, estas navidades nada más- ale ahora me insulto un rato y así los tengo contentos

-Espero que lo dejes en coma durante tocas las vacaciones entonces

-¡Ronald, no deberías decir eso!- le espetó la sangre sucia, total ella era la única que sabía la verdad, así que sería la única que me defendería sin levantar sospechas.

- Ahora me quejaré, le diré a esa bruja que no puede meter a ese niñato de mierda en mi casa…- siguió rumiando Weasley, de verdad que este chico era realmente estúpido e insoportable

Acto seguido entro la profesora Mcgonagall, por lo tanto no pude oír como Granger le reprendía y San súper Potter le miraba con cara de resignación

Claro, pero había algo que me reconcomía por dentro… nosotros nos íbamos el 22 en el Expreso, como era costumbre, en cambio Ginny no llegaba hasta el 24… y Granger, mi única válvula de escape iría el 27 y pasaba ahí año nuevo…

_¿Qué piensas hacer?_- fue lo único que me garabateo en la esquina de su pergamino, que ¿Qué pensaba hacer de qué? La mire interrogante, no estaba ahora como para resolver sus acertijos

_Habla con Ginny,_ fue su única contestación a mi silenciosa interrogativa. La mire con desdén y volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos hasta que sonó el timbre.

_Tenemos que hablar, donde siempre a la hora de siempre_

_G.W_

Fue lo único que traía el búho de Malfoy, bueno MI búho. En fin si quería llegar puntual debía salir ya de la Sala Común, hasta el lago había un paseíto pero…. ¿de que narices quería hablar ese engendro conmigo? Quizás de las vacaciones, pero total… yo voy a ir allí así que tendrá mi ayuda directa cuando no estemos solos.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos llegué al lago, pero eran cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada así que con las mismas empecé a tirar piedras al lago y viendo como rebotaban

-Necesito tu ayuda- escuche mi propia voz a mis espaldas

-Los Malfoy no ayuda- dije sin girarme- y menos a mocosas pobretonas como tú- añadí con una sonrisa en los labios

-Vamos deja de hacer el gilipollas

-No hago el gilipollas, solo soy como eres tú- continué sin mirarla, me gustaban esos pequeños momentos en los que le podía picar porque actuaba como él

-Hablo enserio Weasley- y sentí como se sentaba a mi lado. Algunos alumnos que estaban en el lago, aun que hacia realmente frío y amenazaba con nevar, ya no se sorprendían de vernos juntos, ese era nuestro punto de reunión- Necesito tu ayuda

-Ya te escuche la primera vez… ¿Te importaría ir al grano?- esta vez lo dije arrastrando las palabras, tal y como llevaba escuchando durante seis años- mi tiempo es valioso ¿sabes? No quiero perderlo con alguien como tú- y aquí me gire, y por primera vez le miré y vi en sus ojos autentica preocupación y furia, mucha furia, mejor paro- ¿En que quieres que te ayude?

-Necesito saber todo sobre tu casa, tu vida… vamos necesito ser más tú de lo que soy

-Ya hacer muy bien de mi, has logrado engañar a mi hermano…

-Tú hermano tiene menos cerebro que un troll retrasado- murmuró él, con una sonrisilla en los labios- Lo que quiero decir es que tu hermano es un Weasley aislado y puedo aparentar, pero no delante de toda tu familia…

-¿Por qué te preocupas por eso? Yo también voy a estar por eso no te preocupes, te puedo decir lo esencial y luego ya…

-No lo entiendes. Nosotros, nos vamos el 22…- deje de escuchar y lo comprendí todo, iba a ir dos días antes que yo, eso significa que no iba a tener nada de ayuda, que iba a estar solo en eso pero…

-¿Y Hermione? Ella lo sabe todo de mi casa, y comparto habitación con ella, te ayudará…

-No, no me ayudará en nada, porque ella va a tu casa el 27…

-Mierda-susurré- Entonces tenemos tres días muy duros, deberás ser una Weasley autentica

-Por fin lo has comprendido. El gen de la estupidez Weasley está muy presente en ti y en tu hermano…

-No hay tiempo para eso, tienes que aprender a contra reloj mi vida y la de mi familia

-Que emoción-añadió con sarcasmo

Estuvimos no sé si tres o cuatro horas hablando, bueno más bien la Weasley hablando y yo escuchando, analizando y reteniendo en mi memoria todo lo que buenamente podía sobre, su casa, su vida, sus padres, sus múltiples hermanos… en conclusión, que tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y más aun un hambre horrible…

-¿Dónde estabas?- Bien, el control de las once de la noche comienza-¿Por qué no has ido a cenar? ¿Con quién estabas?

-Mmm... déjame que piense- me quede parado haciendo como que pensaba- No te importa, no te importa y… espera… no te importa

-A mi no me hables así Ginevra Weasley

-Yo te hablo como me sale de los cojones Weasley- le grite, tenía un dolor de cabeza insufrible y no me apetecía aguantar para nada los gritos del imbécil del pobretón

-¿Weasley?-me pregunto extrañado. Mierda, con unas mayúsculas enormes, hacía tiempo que no cometía esos fallos tontos, como el llamar a mi supuesto hermano por su apellido, pero me había sacado de quicio, y eso solo era el comienzo… en unos días estaría rodeado de…

-¿Me estas escuchando?- me volvió a gritar y como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada de autentico desdén y desprecio

-Yo no sé, que narices te pasa, pero llevas unos meses rarísima, es como si no fueras tú…- y eso último lo susurro. Muy audaz, es que no soy yo

-No me pasa nada, es que estoy cansada nada más y me duele la cabeza- y acto seguido sin darle tiempo a responderme, me subí a mi habitación

-No deberías perder así los estribos Malfoy

-No te metas donde no te llaman Granger

-Aquí estas con Ron, que no se entera de mucho, pero dentro de dos días vas a estar solo en una casa llena de gente que detestas, si te descontrolas aquí con solo uno, ¿Qué vas a hacer allí?

-Meterme en mi cuarto y no salir, ya se donde está- dije intentando hacerme el gracioso, pero tenía razón, como siempre

-Eso podría valer en tu casa, pero no en la Madriguera. Allí vas a tener que ayudar, cocinar y hacer cosas que no habrás hecho en la vida

-Aprendo rápido y disimulo mejor- me estaba aburriendo de ella y de su sabelotodismo

-No disimulas muy bien si después de meses sigues llamando a Ron, Weasley cuando te enfadas- Malfoy 0 Granger 1

-He estado con Ginny, por eso no he ido a cenar- a ver si diciéndola eso ya se callaba, que insoportable que podía llegar a ser

-Ya lo sé, os he visto cuando venía de la biblioteca…

-Entonces… ¿para que molestas?- sin darme cuenta, mientras ella hablaba yo ya me había puesto el pijama y me estaba metiendo en la cama- eres insufrible, ¿lo sabías?

-Si me lo llevas diciendo durante siete años- añadió mordaz, mientras ella también se metía en la cama

-Deberías darme las gracias

-Ni loca te daría las gracias a ti

-¿Sabes? Ser desagradecido no es una cualidad que le guste a Gryffindor, le vas hacer llorar

-Creo que contigo puedo hacer una excepción, al fin y al cabo eres una serpiente asquerosa

-Púdrete Granger

-Buenas noches para ti también

Al menos y siendo sincero conmigo, prefería estas conversaciones al menos tenían algo de sentido común, no como esos gritos indescífrales de la comadreja…

-¿Por qué no has ido a cenar?- a veces el control que hacía Blasie, era peor que el de mi hermano- y no me digas que no tenías hambre, porque eso sería una mentira y de las feas además-añadió

-¿Sabías que Draco y los demás se van el 22?- le dije, sin hacer caso a su pregunta

-No, no lo sabía eso significa…

-Que Malfoy va a estar dos días conviviendo con mi familia solo

-¿Y la sangre sucia?

-Hermione- dije recalcando su nombre, como siempre hacía que la llamaba de esa horrible forma, me pidió perdón con la mirada y lo deje pasar- va más tarde… el 27 o el 28 me ha dicho

-Vaya ¿Eso pone las cosas muy interesantes no?

-No, bueno en parte sí, pero no…

-Explícate anda

-Pues que si descubren que en realidad no soy yo, aparte de ponernos en un serio aprieto a ambos, a él le podrían condenar por algo

-¿Cómo que? No habéis hecho nada malo además…

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? Sois mortífagos, por mucho que Voldemort haya caído y no vaya a volver la gente os sigue temiendo y si a eso le juntamos el hecho de que… joder que no está en su cuerpo, y no ha ocupado un cuerpo cualquiera no que va, está en el cuerpo de la novia de Potter, aquél quien venció al Señor al que servia, podría ser una especie de venganza retorcida… Sin tener en cuenta que también soy la hija de una de las familias clave de la resistencia, vamos la victima perfecta

-Pero… esto es magia muy oscura

-¿Y? Vamos Blasie, ahora me vendrás con la historia de que no sabes nada de magia oscura, que en realidad estabas al margen de todo…

-No, eso no, conozco mucha magia que no me agrada nada saber…

-Pues ya está, tú mismo te estas contestando. Podría haber yo que se hecho con mi cuerpo, haberlo suplantado y así atacar desde dentro. Si se descubre ésto, puede suponer Azkaban para Draco

-Y tú no quieres eso…- más que una pregunta era una afirmación

-Por supuesto que no lo quiero, no me quiero quedar en este cuerpo para siempre- sólo de pensarlo me estremecí, aunque me costará reconocerlo también me estremecí por el mero hecho de pensar que podrían encarcelar a Malfoy

-Tienes razón, la gente aun nos sigue temiendo… pero… ¿acaso no te pone esta faceta de chico malo?-y me lanzó una sonrisa picara

-¡Blasie!- chille escandalizada-¡Qué soy un hombre!

-Oh vamos Ginny, y cuando vuelvas a ser tú…¿qué me dices eh?

-Eres un cochino, Zabini, yo no voy a ser ninguna de tus victimas

-Tú no serías una victima, a ti te dejaría con más cariño

-Eres un cabrón

-Lo sé

-Por eso mismo nunca seré una de tus victimas

-Claro, es mejor ser la eterna amante de Potter

-Yo no soy la eterna amante de Harry

-Claro que si Ginny, ibas vas e iras detrás de él

-Que de pequeña tuviera una pequeña, bueno vale una enorme obsesión que rozaba el acoso por él no significa que lo tenga ahora y mucho menos que lo vaya a tener en un futuro

-Donde hubo fuego…

-Hubo un incendio. Ya deja de decir chorradas andas y déjame dormir

-Como gustes, mi bella dama

-Que te he dicho que no me intentes cortejar, que no lo vas a conseguir

-Como gustes, señora Potter

-Que te follen Blasie

-Pues no estaría nada mal, la verdad

-Eres insufrible…- y después y no se si me contesto.

El día 22 llego, bastante deprisa, demasiado, parecía mentira que hubieran pasado días desde que Ginny me empezó a dar las clases de aprendizaje de se una Weasley autentica… y ahí estaba yo con las escasas pertenencias de tercera mano dentro de un destartalado baúl, con el intento de lechuza del pobretón chillando de placer, Potter intentando hacer que se callará, y bueno… Ron peleándose con vete tú a saber que esta vez. La sangre sucia ya se había ido, la habían dejado irse en traslador con su familia, al parecer sus padres no vendieron su casa de Australia, y se había ido esa misma mañana a pasar allí las vacaciones

-Por fin a casa, aunque solo dure la paz dos días- volvió a decir por no se que vez en la mañana Weasley, llevaba así desde que Mcgonagall le había dicho que era imposible que Malfoy se quedará en el colegio y que sus padres estaban encantados de recibirme en ella.

-Bueno Ron, seguro que no es tan terrible, quizás le ataque el espíritu ese que esta encima de tu cuarto…

-O se pierde por el camino… se lo come un hipogrifo o algo así

Así se pasaban los días, imaginando absurdas muertes o situaciones que me incapacitaban ir dentro de dos días, bueno a mi no, a Ginny

Y ahí la vi, paseando con el ceño fruncido, pero se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y sin que de dieran cuenta mis acompañantes me sonrío para darme ánimos, y en cierta manera lo hizo, total dos días se pasaban volando…

Y con esos pensamientos, cogi el carro conducido por los thersals que nos llevaría hacia el tren

Ahora tocaba la verdadera prueba, debería mostrar ante todos los Weasley, que soy uno de ellos.

Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido mi regreso? Será mejor que me olvide de escribir, que vuelva a mi olvido… jajaja ¿Algo flojito, soso, que ha perdido la esencia? No sé, me gustaría que me lo contarais, vuestras impresiones, sólo te tenéis que dar a rewiew

Bueno ahora vienen una serie de avisos, el primero es que no voy a responder a los rewiews que tenía por la sencilla razón que no sé, si la gente que seguía esta historia al principio sigue con ello o en cambio ya se ha olvidado por completo, pero a partir del próximo ya volveré a las andadas, asíque espero tener rewiews que contestar

El segundo aviso va relacionado con el primero, no se cuando podré volver a actualizar, ya que estoy de exámenes y no único que hago es estudiar, pero prometo subir uno

El tercer aviso es que no me he olvidado de las otras historias, y también prometo actualizarlas

Alé ya os dejo tranquilos, y lo dicho, espero que me mandéis rewiews comentando vuestras impresiones, en serio quiero saberlas

Un beso


End file.
